<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the murkwood manor by harpy_snarlie508</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044879">the murkwood manor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508'>harpy_snarlie508</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horror, Dead Parents, Dead People, F/F, Ghosts need love as well, Guilt, Haunted Manor, Pills intake, Possession, Seeing Dead People, Self blaming gus, Self blaming luz, Self blaming willow, Self cope, Some do. Some are just a piece of shit, Talking To Dead People, Visions, trama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"we need to get out here!" king exclaimed as he can't take it anymore.</p><p>"where do you suggest we go huh? there's no one in the world will take us in." eda retorted back.</p><p>"anywhere that is not this manor and-" king stopped himself as he heard screaming from the outside. now that he thinks about it, he noticed that luz, willow and gus are not with them anymore.</p><p>the screams sounds like willow and gus calling for help.</p><p>"luz."</p><p>---</p><p>what happens in the murkwood manor, stays in murwood manor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"here we are! the murkwood manor!" eda declared as she stretches her hand out to behold the large manor in front of them. they are many windows open in display, the sunlight is just perfectly basking the estate as it's the morning dew.</p><p>luz placed her luggage down on the paved path to take in all of the place. there's a single white round table outside along with it's pair of chairs. multiple chimneys placed atop the roofs and tall cleanly chopped shrubbery is placed at both sides of the manor.</p><p>"how much did you pay for this, miss eda?" gus asked as he placed his luggage down as well. "uh.. that doesn't matter! let's check inside." eda dismissed and quickly sprints towards the entry way. lilith groans before following her sister.</p><p>"she used half lilith's savings to get this." king whispers to gus whom uttered a silent 'oh' as he slowly nods "how did she react?" he asked.</p><p>"livid." gus snickers and decided to follow eda inside with king beside him. </p><p>luz, accompanied with willow just stood there for awhile and stared at the manor. the size of the manor overwhelms her but it makes her happy that she gets the opportunity to live in this estate, away from the city. just her and her new family.</p><p>the city stresses her too much.</p><p>"are you okay?" willow asked as she placed her hand onto luz's shoulder. the latina slowly nods before picking up her bag "yeah.   i'm not used to living in a big house, you know." luz said as she gave willow a small smile.</p><p>luz draped her arm over to willow's shoulder whom gripped her hand "have you been in a manor before?" luz asked as the both of them walked into the manor. willow shook her head "i think it's a waste of space, there's so many rooms that might not be explored or finished." she said.</p><p>luz hums "that's why we're here to discover this manor's walls. oh! i bet there's a secret room in here that will only be opened by a particular book in the library!" willow giggles "or a secret trapdoor that holds a lost treasure." she goes along with her best friend's imaginations.</p><p>"i also bet there's ghosts here. manors are always the harvest of paranormal activities." luz said in a spooky tone while doing weird movements with her hand making willow playfully roll her eyes.</p><p>"i doubt that."</p><p>as they got inside. luz totally underestimated the size of the manor just by looking outside. there's a single circular table holding a flourished bouquet of flowers, beneath the table has an intricate marble design. perhaps resembling the angels of heaven. luz doesn't know, she isn't a designer.</p><p>there's a twin staircase and a door in the middle of it. two doors are open on either side of the ground floor, luz was about to go inside one of them before willow stopped her for a moment as a man appeared atop of the staircase platform.</p><p>"ah, the clawthrone family! it's nice to finally see the children, miss clawthrone." a man said. he looked well built, wore a simple white shirt with black jeans accompanied with leather gloves and a mask is hiding half of his face.</p><p>"yeah well, i want the kids to get use to this house. is that alright?" eda asked the man whom waved his hand as a sign it's fine. "oh, we don't mind. it's better to have little ones run around and make noise than have none at all." he said, in a <i>weird</i> way which filled the three kids a sense of uneasiness.</p><p>gus slowly scooched his way towards luz and willow when the man finally got to the first floor. "right. mind giving us a tour, mister wrath?" lilith jumped in.</p><p>mr. wrath looked at the eldest clawthrone before nodding. "yes, yes. right this way," he extended his to the right side before heading towards it with the clawthrones following suit.</p><p>the three kids stayed to the back, luz slowly pulled herself out of willow and gus' arm to look behind her. she stared at the other door which is wide open, just by what she's seeing, it seemed empty but before she could avert her eyes. luz saw something quickly pull itself back to the wall.</p><p>frowning, luz squints her eyes, hoping to see it again "luz, is everything good?" gus called. luz looked at the boy before turning her eyes back to the other room to see nothing and.. a chair that wasn't there before.</p><p>luz turned away, she rubbed both of her eyes and softly sighed. "yeah, i'm good." she replied before following her friends in the first room.</p><p>"this is one of the living rooms. the other door on the left is also a living room as the previous owners used to have lots of ravishing parties." mr. wrath explains.</p><p>all of them looked in awe at the 'living' room. there are many simple chairs and couches scattered around covered of plastic wrap to prevent dusts from ruining it. a pair of paintings as well- mostly everything in this room is covered of plastic wrap. </p><p>luz looked down at the carpet they're stepping on. it's well persevered unlike the usual ones she sees that has many loose ends and hairs sticking out so you can rub your socked feet across it to shock someone.</p><p>"you weren't kidding about those owners being hella rich. look at these victorian era shit!" eda said as she stands in front of one of the paintings.</p><p>"oohh! my favorite era!" gus squeals as he lightly jumps in his place. "this is a pretty good setting for my next piece." he made a picture frame with his hands before pulling out his phone to take a picture.</p><p>"aren't you gonna wait to take off those plastics?" willow asked but gus shook his head "nope. it adds more the old atmosphere, ya know." he said.</p><p>"are you a painter? i've seen a few unused canvases up in the attic if you want to use them, young man." mr. wrath said as he turned to look at gus. "uhm. well, more of a digital artist but thank you for letting me know, sir!" gus nods.</p><p>"alright, i'll show you all of the rooms. come on." mr. wrath walked out of the living room and headed up stairs. luz was the one who stayed mostly behind, her eyes fixated on the other unexplored living room in the left.</p><p>then, she missed a step which almost made luz fall from the stairs before she gripped the railings just in time. everyone looked at luz, wondering if she's okay.</p><p>"careful, young lady. alot of accidents happened in the stairs. you don't want to miss a step." mr. wrath said. luz slowly nods before sighing, she regained her composure and kept walking up the stairs till they got to the top.</p><p>as they got to the hallway and got to the  first room. mr. wrath opened it to reveal a fairly big room, must be a master bedroom. luz and gus looked at each other before yelling "dibs!" </p><p>they rushed towards the bed while pushing each other as they struggle to get to the bed first. then gus jumped into the bed and blew a raspberry at luz whom glared at him.</p><p>"children, that's not for you." lilith said, gus and luz let out a disappointed groan. "haha, yeah. besides, there's alot of rooms to come around." eda said, she walked inside and patted both of luz and gus' heads.</p><p>they all moved out of the room and gone to the next which was automatically taken by gus since luz wasn't fast enough. his room has a sizeable bed, a fireplace in the corner and a desk in front of a window that is facing his bed that looks out in the clearing and another to his left side. a big wardrobe as well.</p><p>mr. wrath said it's a perfect spot to paint as it has the view of the woods outside.</p><p>willow's room looks out onto the greenhouse and the lake. her bed is the same as gus' but doesn't have fireplace, two desks are placed either side of the bed with two lamps and a single couch is place in facing the bed.</p><p>as mr. wrath opened a door for luz's room. it all of it's curtains closed not letting in any natural light like gus and willow's room. the entire room has a different atmosphere, a mellow tone but something else as well. luz can't pinpoint what. all of it's lights has a yellow tone and the fireplace is facing the bed.</p><p>"what do you think?" mr. wrath asked. luz slowly walked inside, she placed her bag at the foot of the bed as she sat down on it. she looked around, seeing nothing out of ordinary and just what she thought of a manor bedroom.</p><p>luz nods "i like it." she said and smiled. "you can open the curtains if you want."</p><p>she looked over to the closed curtains and wondered why it isn't open by the rest. "why is it closed anyway?" she finally asked but mr. wrath just shrugged. "we don't know, miss. we just cleaned the manor by our boss' orders and didn't bother to ask." he explains.</p><p>luz nods again, she isn't gonna ask further since it's just a closes curtain. she can just open it later when she got settled.</p><p>after a few more room to see like the kitchen, basement, attic, few guest rooms, the greenhouse which willow more likely spend all of her time in there as all of the plants have withered from the lack of care and how old it is. it's time for mr. wrath to leave the manor to them.</p><p>while lilith and eda talk about something. the three and king continued to explore the rest of the manor on their own. luz opened the door that is in between the twin staircase.</p><p>the entire room is dark but luz saw a dangling string. she pulling it down which opened the buzzing light, as she saw the inside of the small room. luz recoiled suddenly as she saw a twisted body of a person she doesn't recognise.</p><p>luz blinked and rubbed her eyes again, she looked inside the room again to see them gone. frowning, luz peered her head inside and saw nothing, only old cans of paint and tools. it's a stockroom.</p><p><i>what did i just see? i also saw something in that other living room. a foot? i don't know...</i> luz said in her head as she turns off the light and closed the door.</p><p>then, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. luz jumped and turned around to see it's just king with a rose brow. sighing in relief, "sorry." luz mutters.</p><p>"you good? you've been very weird today." king said. his light red eyes looking at luz. king is freshly out of collage and doesn't plan to work yet because his reason is <i>"i don't dream of labor."</i> he's a distant relative of the clawthrone sisters and decides to live with them so he can do whatever he wants in life.</p><p>luz nods "yeah, i'm good. is my big bro king worried for little ol' luz?" she teased king whom scoffed. he crossed his arms and looked away "as if. just don't trip over yourself, pipsqueak." king ruffled luz's head making her giggles and push his hand off her.</p><p>king chuckles before walking away.</p><p>luz looked at the closed door of the stockroom before climbing up the stairs and heads for her room. as she got inside and closed the door behind her, luz waits for a something- she doesn't know what she's waiting for but the suspense is getting her that something might come out and scare her.</p><p>as no noise is heard and nothing fell over, luz sighed deeply and propped herself down the edge of the bed. she doesn't know what she was doing, it feels like she's in a horror film which is stupid and cool and scary to think about.</p><p>mostly scary.</p><p>luz chuckled to herself "i need to stop watching horror movies." she said to particularly no one. luz reached for her bag and placed it down beside her. she popped it open and started unpacking her clothes and other necessary things.</p><p>as she's close to emptying out her luggage, luz abruptly stopped as she saw a picture frame buried in her clothes.</p><p>a picture of her and her mother.</p><p>luz slowly picked the frame out of the bag, staring it at longer than her liking. she, gus and willow are orphans, they were given by the care of the clawthrone sisters since their parents are good friends with them.</p><p>their reasons of being an orphan is rather similar. all of their parents are dead.</p><p>suddenly, luz felt something wet trickling down her cheeks. tears. luz softly sniffed, she immediately wiped them away with her shirt and placed the frame on one of the desk before continuing to unpack.</p><p>then, something moved at her peripheral vision making luz swiftly turn to where she presumed saw something. luz looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>luz groans, she shakes her head and placed the bottom of her palm on her eyes before pulling them away. she grabbed a pill bottle that is stuff in one of the bag's zippers.</p><p>she shook it and heard rattling inside from the pills. luz grabbed her tumbler, popped the pill bottle's lid off and tapped three pills out before tossing it in her mouth and dowsed it down with water and gulped.</p><p>luz lets out a breathy sigh before lazily placing the pill bottle on her bag. she closed her eyes for a moment, wanting the recurring dizziness to disappear for luz to open her eyes again.</p><p>"luz! we need help to unload our stuff!" luz heard willow yell from downstairs, loud enough for it to reach luz since her room is the farthest from the others. luz stood up and patted herself off with none existent dust.</p><p>she heads for the door but stopped for a second as she looks at the mirror before shaking her head and went out to head down to help the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>after everybody has settled down. lilith was the one who made dinner for everyone, a really good dinner to commend everyone to doing their hardwork and be in a nice, big place. not in a small cottage like home back in the city.</p><p>"god, this is the best. past me that gravy." king said as he ate another spoonful of mashed potatoes. he grabbed the offered bowl of gravy from willow's hands and almost drowned his potatoes with it.</p><p>"hey, spare some to the others. it's not a soup and thank you king." lilith said as she delicately cuts a steak and eats it. "pssh! i can cook better than lily." eda said nonchalantly.</p><p>"heh, if you want you want your steak to be <i>burnt</i> you know who to ask." king snickered, eda slapped the back of his head which made him even laugh more. the kids laughed as along as well.</p><p>they're not a complete family but they're happy with each other.</p><p>
  <i>they're happy.</i>
</p><p>"so, what're you kids gonna do tomorrow? there's no school. this is the country after all." eda asked the trio as she took a sip of her wine. "probably sleep in." gus said as he shrugged.</p><p>"that's my guy." king raised his hand for a high five which gus reluctantly gave. "i do need to fixer upper the greenhouse. mr. wrath said there's spare bags of fertilisers in the shack." willow said, her plans for tomorrow already set.</p><p>"that's great but are you alright doing it on your own?" lilith asked, worried that someone like willow would take awhile to let a greenhouse recover from neglect. "don't worry, miss lilith. i am a gardener after all." willow reminded which lilith slowly nods to before returning to her meal.</p><p>luz, on the other hand, doesn't know what to do. there really isn't an internet connections here, is there? damn, should've downloaded some of her tabs before they left. maybe she can explore the manor some more? this is a pretty big place after all.</p><p>"how about you, luz? do you not have plans as well?" lilith asked as she noticed luz hasn't said anything. luz blinked "um.." she tries to think of something that might occupy her for tomorrow.</p><p>"maybe.. i'll help willow with the greenhouse. i'm sort of free." luz said. beaming, willow looked at her "really? that's great but do you have a way with plants?" she asked. in all honesty, gardening aren't exactly luz's forte but she does like a change of her normal routine.</p><p>"i guess? i'll try to be as useful as i can." luz replied and that's enough of an answer for willow as she does need another hand to help her tomorrow. it might take her the entire day just to finish the whole greenhouse, but with luz along, it just might lessen that.</p><p>after dinner, lilith asked them to get ready for bed while king stays behind with her as she cleans the dishes and eda waiting for them for her to say goodnight.</p><p>while luz is brushing her teeth, she stares at herself. seeing herself in the mirror isn't new. as she spits out the froth down to the drain, she looked up to see a masked man standing behind her.</p><p>luz lets out a frightened gasped and swiftly turned around to see nothing behind her but the wall. she can hear her rapid heartbeat drumming in her ears as her breathing is hitched.</p><p>luz quickly finished in the bathroom, turned off the light and slammed the door shut. just in time for eda to come in "is everything good over there?" she asked as she looked over to luz.</p><p>luz nods, she speed walks towards the bed and laid down. eda waited for her to get settled before sitting down at the edge "you kept seeing it, huh?" she asked, her voice soft, almost resembling as a mother's.</p><p>eda is the only one who knows about this... apparition luz kept seeing in a mirror or any reflective surface but mostly a mirror. </p><p>luz slowly nods, eda lets out a sigh "you know, kid. i.. kinda get ya. the guilt, you didn't mean to do it, it was impulse. you were trying to save your life." she said.</p><p>"but i didn't save hers."</p><p>eda pursed her lips, she placed her hand onto luz's head. "and it doesn't mean it's your fault. don't forget that." eda softly pats the latina's head before ruffling it and stood up from bed.</p><p>"well, good night, luz. sleeping in a new place is weird but don't worry, you'll be fine." eda walks towards the door, "good night, eda." luz said and watched her care taker slip through the door and turned off the light before closing the door.</p><p>luz stared at the dark ceiling for a minute before looking at the window she opened, letting whatever light inside the room so she doesn't feel alone. it's weird for a 14 year old to be wanting night light but.. the first nights in a new house isn't always the best till you get use to it.</p><p>luz closed her eyes, wanting to get a really good sleep as she has alot to do tomorrow. but, it wasn't long after till she started raspy moaning and croaking beneath- no in front.</p><p>beneath? in front? luz doesn't know, she just hears it and it feels like it's making it's way towards her slowly. luz shuts her eyes tightly, she slowly pulled up her covers as she doesn't want to hear those horrid sounds anymore.</p><p>luz curled up into a ball as she recite a silent prayer in her head while both of her knuckles tightly clenched the sheets before eventually she dosed off unconsciously.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>"luz."</i>
</p><p>"luz.. hey, wake up."</p><p>luz lightly groans, she slowly took off the covers on her face and turned to the side to see gus' head poking from the edge of bed.</p><p>the noise is gone.</p><p>blinking in confusion, "what.. what are you doing here? what time is it?" luz asked as she slowly fixed her uncomfortable position. "i don't know. sorry to wake you but do you hear someone walking down the hall?" gus asked. it sounds like a genuine question.</p><p>"what? no. it's probably just eda got drunken off and lilith is dragging her." luz said, nonchalantly as she knows that eda is bit of a booze lover without lilith moderating her consumption.</p><p>gus shook his head "no.. i checked and there's literally no one in the and.." he stopped and listened. luz looked at the closed down and listened to whatever it is outside.</p><p><i>click.</i>

<i>click.</i>

<i>click.</i>

<i>click.</i>

<i>click.</i>

high heels. clicking high heels on the floorboards and it seemed to get closer to the end of the hall.

panic slowly rose with both of gus and luz "can i sleep in here? just for tonight. i don't want to go out there." he said which luz reluctantly nods to. she pulled the covers off and scooched to the side to give gus space to get in before immediately tossing the covers over them.

both of them curled up into a ball under the covers as they squeezed their eyes tightly. silently hoping that the noise will not stop in front of luz's door and just disappear.

but, they didn't stay conscious long to know if the noise is gone before they dozed off.


-------------


light chirps are heard outside the manor as the warm rays of sunlight let itself in everyone's rooms. slowly waking them up for a new morning, a new day in this great good place.

luz slowly opened her eyes, stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up. seeing her room suddenly got.. smaller than it was last night.

she yawned softly and rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed slowly as she noticed that gus slept with her last night.

last night. it was something and luz didn't notice that the noise stopped when they both slept.

luz made her way to the bathroom, grabbed her toothbrush from the cup and pushed out a small amount of toothpaste before stared brushing. she looked up to see her morning face only to see the masked man standing behind her.

luz contained her scream as she doesn't want to wake up gus, she immediately opened the mirror cabinet to reveal nothing but a single pill bottle. her pill bottle.

<i>t's too early. i'll take one later.</i> she thought before calming down. luz took a deep breath and started brushing her teeth again. she started to take her mind off what just happened and remembered she has to help willow today with the greenhouse.</p><p><i>should i shower? i am going to get my hands dirty and showering would be useless.</i> luz said in her head as she started contemplating. shrugging to herself, luz came to the conclusion she won't shower till the greenhouse is in tip top shape like willow hopes for.</p><p>as luz spat the froth down the drain, she cleaned her mouth and wiped her mouth clean. she turned away before closing the mirror cabinet and went out of the bathroom.</p><p>she saw gus already sitting up, partially daydreaming as he stares aimlessly. "good morning. you good?" luz asked. gus lazily turned his head to face the latina before nodding and yawns. "good morning as well."</p><p>luz chuckles "alright, get out. i need to get changed." she said as she went over to her wardrobe to pull out her clothes for today. gus softly groans while slipping out of bed, he cracked neck and looked at the closed door.</p><p>"what do you think that was?" gus asked. luz stopped for a moment before turning to face him. "i don't know." luz was honest, she didn't know what it was but she hopes it stays that way and never bothers her.</p><p>luz walked over to the front of the bed and tossed her clothes on there. "do have any plans today? you could help us renovate the greenhouse." luz suggests, changing the subject.</p><p>gus hums, he jumped up from the bed and twists his body to make a satisfying crack. "hm, maybe later. i'll check out the lake and i'll probably set up there." he said.</p><p>"lake? there's a lake here?" luz asked, she looked over to the window. she didn't hear any mentions of a lake. "yeah. mr. wrath told us about it. turns out, alot of people drowned themselves in that lake, no one knows why but that's why people don't want to buy this place because they think it's cursed." gus explained.</p><p>"it feels like a classic horror trope if you ask me."</p><p>luz looked down at the ground and started to slowly piece something together "that's why it's cheap." gus nods, he heads for the door and opens it. "but overall, this place is nice, exclude the weirdness and it's history. the countryside is nice too, we should visit the town we passed yesterday when we have time." he said.</p><p>"yeah, we should." luz replied as she softly smiles. gus walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. luz sighs, she looked at the window again then at the desk to see the picture frame.</p><p>luz squeezed her eyes tightly and started to change out of her pajamas. "this is a great good place. there's nothing to worry about. nothing is wrong." she mutters to herself, like her very own mantra.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------</p><p> </p><p>as luz got down to the kitchen, she saw plates full of pancakes. a big smile came to her face, she immediately plopped down to her sit and grabbed her fork.</p><p>"good morning, luz." lilith said as she walked over to the table. "good morning." luz replied as she cuts her first pancake and ate it.</p><p>"orange juice or coffee?"</p><p>luz gulped and held out her glass "orange juice, please." lilith gladly poured the juice in luz's glass till it's full. luz thanked her before drinking it almost half of it.</p><p>eda and king are by the counter, still groggy as they both drank their coffee to wake up. gus trotted down from the stairs and delightfully gasped at the sight of pancakes before propping down to his seat to eat his plate.</p><p>it's willow who's not yet in the kitchen but it's normal for one of them to sleep in.</p><p>after a few minutes later, willow jogged downstairs already in her normal overalls and plain white tee under it. "good morning everyone." willow greeted.</p><p>both luz and gus their friend/sister as they have their mouths full of pancakes. willow sat down next to luz and started eating.</p><p>everyone was eating and slurping their drink in comfortable silence till gus finally asked the question that has been looming over luz's head to ask everyone about it.</p><p>"miss eda, were you drunk last night?" gus asked. eda looked at the boy before chuckling "bold of you to assume i'm always not." she joked.</p><p>but when she saw the seriousness in gus' face, she cleared her throat and shook her head. "no. lily hid the wines in the cellar and i still have to get used to how big this place is." eda admits.</p><p>gus hums as he slowly nods "then have you, by chance, heard someone walk in the halls last night?"</p><p>"it sounded like they wore high heels." luz asked as she finished her glass of orange juice when she ate all of her pancakes. eda and lilith looked at each other before shaking their heads.</p><p>"no. we didn't hear anything." lilith said. "it's probably just first night uneasiness. you know how kids are when they first sleep in an unfamiliar place." eda said, certain that's the reason of what luz and gus heard.</p><p>lilith seemed to agreed to that "yes, yes. that might be the reason."</p><p>luz slowly nods "yeah.. that- maybe you're right." she said. she stood up from her chair and cleared her throat, she looked at willow who's also now done with her food. "shall we?"</p><p>willow nods, she stood up and lead the way to the back of the manor. luz took a deep inhale of the morning dew before following willow towards the nearby worn down shack that obviously hasn't been well kept like the greenhouse.</p><p>i guess the primary focus of mr. wrath and his team is to maintain the lavishing manor enough to sell.</p><p>as willow opened the creaky door and luz is right beside her. they saw big sacks of fertilizers stacked onto each other. luz and willow looked at each other before luz snickers, she was the first to go inside and grab the top sack.</p><p>"oof!" luz grunts as she completely underestimated the weight of the sack when she placed it on her shoulder. "you okay? you don't have to carry it, you can drag it." willow said as she doesn't want her sister to break her bones while lifting something that is half of her own weight.</p><p>luz shook her head "nope. i got this. how many do you need by the way?" she asked as she fixed the sack on her shoulder to get in a more comfortable lift before she started walking.</p><p>"just one will do. if we need more, we can always come back here." willow said. luz nods and started to head back to the greenhouse that has it's glass all fogged up. willow stuck close to luz just in case her back broke.</p><p>as they got to the greenhouse, "you can just place it outside." willow said which luz gladly dropped the sack to the ground and hissed as she thought she popped a hole open.</p><p>"please don't have a tear..." luz slowly lifts the sack again and saw no fertilizer oozing out of the sack much to luz's relief. "so, what's first?" luz asked as she placed her arm around willow's shoulder.</p><p>"let's take out the withered first then we'll clean the pots as well with entire place before we place the seeds."</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>and that's what they did. luz got a trash bag from the kitchen and threw all of the withered plants in before tying it to a shut.</p><p>as they were sweeping the greenhouse clean, wiping the dust and dead things on the platforms of the planets. a screech is heard which unfazed willow but made luz jump back.</p><p>"oh look, a friend!" willow bent down and grabbed a wild possum. luz pursed her lips, she doesn't mind willow presenting wild animals as friends because she seems to be the modern snow white.</p><p>but that opossum looked feral and wants to bite.</p><p>"willow, i don't know.. it looks like it wants to bite." luz said. "nonsense. they're calm. see?" willow softly pats the possum's head which did calm down the feral beast before willow placed it in front of luz's face and screech again.</p><p>luz threw her hands in the air as a sign of defeat for the possum establishing dominance and backed up. "yeah... calm."</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>gus walked up over to the lake, wanting to see it's beauty himself as he didn't have time to do so yesterday.</p><p>his hands are placed in his pockets as he stares into the motionless surface of the lake with high grass surrounding it in the corners and mostly on the back.</p><p>"we could fish here or if there's any fish to catch that is." gus said to himself. he inhaled the grassy scent of the air before slowly nodding as a strike of motivation came to him. his hands begging to hold a pen or brush and paint this scenery right now.</p><p>"i hope mr. wrath was is right about those canvases." gus sped back to the manor, trotted up the stairs and looked up to see the latch.</p><p>when he found it, he groaned as he can't reach it. gus looked around for something that might help him pull down the attic ladder. then he saw king walking down the hall with a cup.</p><p>"king! king! i need your help." gus called for his older brother figure. king walked towards him "what is it?" he asked, gus points up at the attic, gesturing for him to pull it down.</p><p>king scoffs, he tipped down and easily caught the puller and pulled it down till it's ladder is down to the ground. "thanks!" gus said before climbing up the attic. when he peered above the attic, dust immediately went inside his nose which irritated it making him squeeze.</p><p>"what do you see? what are you even looking for?" king asked, as much as he wants to leave gus to do his own thing, he's.. worried since he's only 12 and might trip himself.</p><p>"canvases. the one mr. wrath mentioned yesterday. can i borrow your phone? it's really dark in here." gus said as he offered his hand to king. king shook his head while pulling out his phone, turning on the flashlight before giving it to gus.</p><p>"where's yours anyways?"</p><p>"my room. there isn't really any internet here and i can't work on my table outside without the sun being a nuisance." gus said. he flashed the flashlight across the attic. it's big enough for him to climb up and you only have to crawl to move around.</p><p>he did just that. gus pulled his shirt up to his nose as he can't bear the excessive dust piled up in here. there's nothing interesting stored in the attic than dust covered chests that probably belonged from the 16 century and a small cluster of worn down dolls in a corner that made gus shiver, a little unsettled as he isn't really a big fan of dolls.</p><p>"creepy." he mutters.</p><p>as he shined the light to the right, he saw many canvases with many sizes leaning against the wall. it's more likely covered in dust but he can clean it. gus moved towards it, grabbed the right size he wants.</p><p>before he can go down. something caught his eye, he slowly moved the empty canvases to the side to reveal the painted ones. but it's not the normal composed painting fulled of colors.</p><p>it's all black.</p><p>gus doesn't get what the painting is trying to convey as it's a picture of a man. a decomposed, mouth and eyes wide enough to make it bulge out with faint red veins in the corners. like the scream piece but more.. morbid man.</p><p>then, a thud is heard behind him. gus slowly turned around as well moving the light to the direction of the sound.</p><p>he saw someone, facing down in all fours. it looked like a boy like him. he has brown hair but from what gus sees of his arms, it's abnormally pale.</p><p>then, a crack is heard when the boy snapped his head to look at gus whom flinched. gus doesn't know what to do as he's being eyed by whoever this boy is, he wants to move and go down where king and the sunlight is.</p><p>the more gus looks at the boy. the rest of his face is extremely pale and his eyes. empty. it has no color and the only thing that has color is his hair.</p><p>suddenly, an unholy scream came out of the boy's mouth that stretched in unimaginable length before crawling towards gus which made him scream as well and drop king's phone to the ground.</p><p>"gus!" </p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>the scream was heard throughout the manor. this abruptly stopped whatever everyone is doing.</p><p>willow and luz, who's on the floor and being tackled by the possum whom stopped as well, looked at each other before luz dropped the possum to the ground and bolted back inside the manor with willow.</p><p>"gus?!" luz called down the hall, trying to find him. "over here!" king was the one who respond to her yell.</p><p>both of them followed the source of the voice till they stopped to see king hyperventilating as he held gus in his arms. eda and lilith soon arrived and was the one who asked the question as both willow and luz are trying to process what could've possibly happened.</p><p>luz noticed king's phone in flashlight mode that is completely ignored as well with a canvas by the foot of luz.</p><p>she looked up to see two heads peering down, watching the scene. frowning, she opened her mouth, wanting to say something or ask who are they and did they do this gus.</p><p>but, when luz blinked. they're gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry, i had to fix it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"wakey wakey! my little champ!"</p><p>gus opens his eyes to see his father sitting beside him at the foot of his bed. smiling brightly, he sat up and said "good morning, dad!"</p><p>perry porter chuckles "good morning too, augustus." he ruffled his son's hair before standing up. "oh, i made your favorite. get yourself freshened up and come downstairs, okay?" he said which gus nods to.</p><p>"is it lasagna??" gus asked, hopefully he's right about his guess. perry grins "ah, dad's too predictable, isn't he?" he said in a dramatic tone.</p><p>gus giggles at his father's antics "but is it too early for lasagna?"</p><p>"it's never too early or too late to have a pasta, my dear boy."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"is he okay?" king asked the clawthrone sisters when they got out of gus' room, still in shock of what happened. "yes. no injuries, just unconscious." eda reassured.</p><p>"but the poor boy slipped. he needs some quiet, so don't wake him up." lilith adviced the three whom nods. "very well. you can return to whatever you're doing." lilith said and started walking away to do whatever she was doing before <i>this</i> happened.</p><p>"king," eda pulled the boy's attention off the floor to look at her. "tell me what really happened? what is gus doing up there?"</p><p>"he.. he- he said he was getting a canvas," king tried his best not to stammer so much as this is the first time he ever experienced this and is not used to it.</p><p>"he used the light from my phone to find it. i can't really see what he saw s- since the attic is only fit for his size but.. he saw something that made him.. terrified before he fell."</p><p>luz and willow looked at each other before at their big brother "and you didn't see it?" willow asked and king shook his head. "no. nothing. i... i think i need to check what scared him. see if it's still there." king said before walking off, heading for the still agar attic, planning to uncover what made his little brother terrified and suddenly fall.</p><p>king picked up his phone off the floor, he climbed up the ladder and peered his head inside. he shined every part of the attic with his light, trying to find whatever gus saw.</p><p>then, as he turned to the right. he saw the pile of canvas and the painting. turning away as king isn't interested of investigating a dark painting since he's been through a gothic phase before. nothing new.</p><p>overall... he saw nothing much to his despair. he did hope on seeing whoever scared gus and beat the shit out of them for messing with his family.</p><p>king climbed down to the ground, placed his phone back in his pocket and folded the ladder up to the attic till it's closed with a click. he grabbed his cup off the floor, his now cold coffee, he sighed as he walked away, heading for the kitchen to reheat his coffee as he's in need of a drink.</p><p>and a peeking tom went unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>luz and willow walked back out of the back to return to their duty. the greenhouse is far from nearly done.</p><p>the possum was delighted to see them out again, it climbed up to willow which was hardly noticed by her as both she and luz are deep in thought about what happened.</p><p>it's hard to rule out that gus just tripped himself when he's an extremely careful boy. then, they thought about king's description of what happened, gus saw something.</p><p>but what?</p><p>the more she thinks about, it seems like it's only luz and gus hearing and seeing things. what does it mean though? why just them?</p><p>luz looked over to willow who's arranging her plants. she walked towards her and asked "what do you think about this place?"</p><p>willow took her eyes off the pot for a moment before nonchalantly shrugging "i think it's great though this is only our second day here." she said.</p><p>willow walked out of the greenhouse to grab another cleaned pot, knelt down to scoop up some fertilizer. "but i find it odd though. gus always minds where he steps and it's quite hard to rule out that he just 'slipped'." she said before slowly standing up.</p><p>luz nods "i know right and.. those footsteps," she shook her heads "it's weird and- what're you looking at?" she asked as she noticed that willow is looking out in the horizon with an unreadable expression.</p><p>"don't you see it? in the woods." willow asked, her voice a whisper. luz rose a brow, she turned to look what willow is staring at but saw nothing there.</p><p>"you probably just saw a deer." luz said but willow shook her head and averts her eyes to face the latina. "i saw a man just looking at us. doing nothing."</p><p>luz chuckles, she looked at the woods one last time before turning away to help with the rest of the empty pots. "already with the creepy stories, willow?" willow scoffs and went back inside the greenhouse "you're one to talk about those imaginary footsteps."</p><p>"touche."</p><p>willow looked at the woods at the corner of her eyes to see nothing. huffing, she turned away and continued to what they're doing.</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>luz sighed deeply as she leans against the door of her room, she and willow finally finished and dinner is only a few minutes away. she has to take a shower as she's covered in soot and dirt.</p><p>she and willow checked on gus who's already sitting up his bed, staring at nothing. willow asked if he's fine but he didn't answer, luz asked what he saw but he said nothing.</p><p>he seemed out of it and luz was worried if the boy hits his head or something that might've changed his personality but willow assured her that gus just needs some time to process till he's a little better.</p><p>luz stretched her arms over her head as she walked over her wardrobe, she pulled out her usual hoodie with jean shorts and leggings, she also picked out her original white shoes that may have a mouth now from the excessive use.</p><p>"i think i need to fix ya." luz said as she pulled one of the shoes' soles which separated from the shoes to reveal it's insides. "dang." luz whispers, <i>i think i saw some rugby glue in the stockroom. i'll check when i get down.</i> she thought as she placed her clothes down to the bed and shoes on the ground.</p><p>as she walked over to the bathroom, luz flicked the switch open and kept her eyes glued to the floor. she swiftly grabbed a towel from the rack and tossed it over her mirror as she doesn't want to see it tonight.</p><p>luz looked at the covered mirror before closing the door, making sure to lock before undressing. she set the water into warm and sighed in delight as she can feel her tensed muscles relax from the water.</p><p>while she's washing off the soap on her hair, luz looked at the closed curtain to see a tall silhouette on the other side. luz took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, thinking whoever the silhouette is not real.</p><p>luz slowly opened her eyes again, looked at the curtain to see it's gone.</p><p>"you don't scare me.." luz said before turning off the water she's done showering. she pulled the curtains to the side to reveal the no one but her. good.</p><p>luz wrapped her towel around her body before walking out of the bathroom, she turned off the light and started to get dressed as fast as she can as she thinks something, someone is staring at her but she just can't see them.</p><p>luz didn't bother to comb her hair, it's fine, it's short and will dry quickly. as she slammed the door behind her, luz sighed deeply and combed her hair with her hand back as she heads downstairs.</p><p>she went over to the stockroom, opened the light and searched for the rugby glue. (i&gt;where is it? luz moved some cans of paints aside as she thinks it's behind it.</p><p>"what are you looking for?" luz almost jumped, she turned around to see gus standing behind her "oh, hey gus. glad to see you're alright. i, um, i was looking for the rugby glue for my shoes." luz lifts her foot to let gus see the ripped off soles.</p><p>gus didn't react "have you seen him?" he asked ever so vaguely. luz blinked "what? seen him- you mean king? uh, no i haven't. maybe he's in his room." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p>gus slowly nods "okay. farewell, young maiden." then he walked away. luz is purely confused "young maiden? are you playing d&amp;d without me?" luz asked, her tone playfully but gus didn't answer and disappeared to a corner. </p><p>"huh. alright then." luz shrugged, she turned her attention back to the stockroom and finally found the glue that is hiding in the far corner.</p><p>"gotcha." luz pulled her hoodie up to her nose as she doesn't want to smell the fumes of the glue since her mother always told her not to inhale it and you'll get addicted to it.</p><p>she sat down on the first step of the stairs and started applying glue into her soles. while she's done with the first one, she was about to move to the other but a scream made her stop.</p><p>luz placed her shoes down to the stair and stood up, looking up the top of the stairs. then, willow appeared looking distressed. "what's happening?" luz asked as she started climbing the stairs.</p><p>"i- i don't know! i just came out and heard king scream!"</p><p> </p><p>"how is it?" perry asked as he watches his son eat his lasagna. gus hums as he took another fork full of the food "splendid!" he said when he gulped.</p><p>perry chuckles, he ruffled gus' and sat down at the chair in front of him. "are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked. gus rose a brow, he placed his fork down on his plate and drank his juice.</p><p>"what's tomorrow?" he asked.</p><p>"your 2nd grade. your first day! don't tell me you forgot already!" perry replied, like it's a matter o fact type of thing.</p><p>gus frowned, 2nd grade? "dad i'm 12." he said. "i know." perry said, calmly.</p><p>gus looked around their kitchen dining room, everything seems normal, everything is normal but why does it feel wrong? "i'm.. i've done this before.. haven't i? you think i'm 8 but i'm 12! what's going?!" gus stood up and looked his father for answers.</p><p>"you tell me, son."</p><p> </p><p>luz and willow rushed into king's room to see gus has his hands wrapped around king's throat who's struggling to breath "gus! gus! oh fu- stop it!" luz charged at gus and started pulling onto gus to pull him off.</p><p>luz is twice stronger than gus and she can easily lift him but this is different. he felt like the weight of king or more. "stop it! gus let him go!!" luz yelled and continued to pull on him till his grip on king slipped and they both fell to the ground.</p><p>luz held gus tightly into a hug, gus thrashed around and tries to get out of luz's hold but she only tightened it. "how is he?" luz asked as willow helped king up.</p><p>king panted heavily and held his throat, softly rubbing it to sooth the grip's aftermath. "i- i'm fine.." he mutters. he started at the thrashing gus under luz's hold.</p><p>"what happened?!" eda and lilith finally got to the scene and took all of the mess of the room. "i don't know! gus just came into my room and started strangling me!" king said.</p><p>"a 12 year old choked you? king, you can easily throw the kid to the ground!" eda replied, not believing a 21 year old like king would be easily strangled by someone who's 9 years younger.</p><p>"b- but his strength! he's much more stronger than before!" king retorted. "you have to believe me!"</p><p>suddenly, gus fell limp into luz's arms. "gus?" luz lightly shook him but he moved like a ragdoll. everyone's eyes fell onto the unconscious boy.</p><p>"oh god! i killed him! i hugged too tight!" luz started panicking, she placed gus on the floor and continued to shake gus in hopes he woke up any moment now.</p><p>then, a loud groan escape gus' lips and he opened his eyes to see a relived luz. "oh thank goodness! i didn't kill.. i'm sorry i held you too tight.." luz said as she hugged him again but more soft this time.</p><p>"wh.. where am i? what's happening?" gus asked as he looked around the room, at everyone's expressions that's undecipherable. "are you okay, gus? why did you choke king?" lilith asked, she knelt down beside the boy who's confused.</p><p>luz pulled away and stood up so gus could answer the question. "choked- what?! i didn't-" gus looked at king who's frowning while he held his neck.</p><p>gus frantically shook his head "no no! i didn't choke him, i swear! i'm not strong to take him on!" gus reasoned, he knew he can't fight king since he's twice or thrice stronger than a kid like him.</p><p>"earlier you were. you could've killed me!" king said. gus softly gasped, he looked down "i didn't do it..." he muttered. "you know, kid. it's okay to talk about our problems but what's not okay is taking whatever frustration you have on king by hurting him." eda said, trying to ease the tension and make gus admit so everything would be easier.</p><p>gus shook his head "i'm not mad at king!" he stood up "and i didn't choke him!" then he stormed out of the room. everyone didn't say anything till they heard a loud slam of door down the hall.</p><p>sighing, "alright. let's head down for dinner." eda said. "later. i lost my appetite." king said, he sat down in his bed and started playing with his phone as a form of distraction from what just happened.</p><p>luz and willow looked at each other before heading out of king's room and down to the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>the dinner was extremely quiet, luz tried to strike up a conversation to drown out the silence but it only came out as a short talk before returning to silence again.</p><p>willow is back to the room, sitting in the bed in her pajamas on as she started questioning of the events that happened today.</p><p>gus fell from the attic which is weird for him then he started choking king out of nowhere- without reason at all and said he didn't do when both she and luz had to pull him off their big brother.</p><p>gus has never been the violent type. he's like the second version of luz, both have endless energy and eccentric.</p><p>
  <i>what he did is completely out of character.</i>
</p><p>willow sighed, she rubbed her eyes under her glasses. she can't sleep. she can't sleep when this all thing is looming over her head and she wants to get the bottom of it. but, where will she start?</p><p>willow stood up from her bed, turned off the lamp on her desk and went out of her room. maybe she just needs a glass of water or milk to help her sleep.</p><p>as she silently closed her door, she quietly walked across the hallway as she doesn't want any creaks and might wake someone up.</p><p>then, willow heard scratching on the floorboard that maybe her stop in her tracks. she looked down at the floor, up head, someone is on the floor with their hand scratching.</p><p>willow's breathing hitched, she started to slowly back up, planning to run back to her room and hide under the covers. but, this seemed have to been noticed by the person because they scratching stopped.</p><p>willow's not taking any chances as to figure out why they stopped before bolting towards luz's room, she missed her room on purpose as she doesn't want to be alone in there if the person decides to come inside and she's trapped with it.</p><p>willow heard the rapid thumps of footsteps behind, she twisted the doorknob and swung the door ope. she slipped inside the bedroom and slammed the door while locking it. she slowly pulled her trembling hands off the doorknob as she pant heavily.</p><p>"hey, you okay?" luz asked. willow turned around to see luz still up while holding her favorite book, the good witch azura, in her hand.</p><p>"you're still up?" willow asked, she slowly walked over to her sister's bed "i should ask the same to you. is everything okay?" luz asked, she placed her bookmark onto the current page she stopped before closing it and placed it on her desk.</p><p>willow nods "uh huh. can i sleep with you for tonight? i don't wanna go out there now." she said. luz nods "you know, that's the same thing gus said last night when we-" luz abruptly stopped.</p><p>
  <i>click.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>click,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>click.</i>
</p><p>luz immediately turned off the lamp and pulled her covers to the side "come on, get in." she lowers her voice to a whispers. willow didn't hesitate on climb on luz's bed and both of them said nothing as they listened to the clicking noise of high heels out in the hall.</p><p>"you hear it, don't you?" luz asked, willow slowly nods. "you weren't lying.."</p><p>"why would we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a new day came in the murkwood manor.</p><p>gus slowly flutters his eyes open, he sat up from his bed and started at the sunlight going inside his room through the window. he yawned slightly and looked down at his hands.</p><p><i>did i really do that to king?</i> gus asked within his head, he just couldn't believe it. king is much more stronger than him, it seemed impossible someone small like gus could take him down.</p><p>gus clenched his fists and before punching his bed, "i didn't do it. i know i didn't. it wasn't me." he said, like he's consoling himself.</p><p>he slipped out his covers and stretched his arms over his head to make a pleasing crack before heading for the bathroom. when he swung the door open, he suddenly felt a sharp sting on his chest making him wince and place his hand onto the raging pain.</p><p>he looked down within his shirt to see a wound of sorts. he immediately went inside the bathroom to check it.</p><p>gus splashed cold water onto his face and sighed, he reached over to his hanged towel to wipe his face. when he's done, he pulled the towel off his face and looked at himself in the mirror.</p><p>frowning, "huh.. how did i get this?" gus mutters, he slightly pulled down his collar to see a long gash that seemed fresh but not bleeding.</p><p>gus traced his fingertip across it and softly hissing as it stung at contact. huffing, "i'll deal with that later." he said before walking out of the bathroom to change out of his pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>luz and willow are ready downstairs eating their breakfast, sunny side ups with toast and bread. gus trotted downstairs and greeted everyone good morning.</p><p>king, who has his eyes stuck to his phone and didn't even bother touching his food, just murmured a low good morning to gus. everyone can feel the tension between the brothers when gus sat a chair away from king.</p><p>nobody said nothing for a good while, it makes luz want to engage a conversation till gus finally spoke. "king.. i wanna say i'm sorry for what happened yesterday. i didn't know what came over me and.. and i swear i didn't do it but..." gus taps his fingers on the table before continuing.</p><p>"i'm sorry."</p><p>king turned off his phone, placed it back inside his pocket and took a deep breath as he turned to look at gus. gus felt a little nervous of what king is going to say next.</p><p>then, king pats gus' head much to his surprise. "alright, i forgive you. just don't do that again, that fucking scared me dude." he said and this made the atmosphere lighter than before.</p><p>gus sighed in relief, he smiled and pushed king's hand off his head but king strike back. he looped him arm around gus' neck and started ruffling the poor boy making him burst out in laughter.</p><p>"okay, that's enough. finish your breakfasts." lilith broke up the little banter between the brothers and took a small sip of her coffee. "see? these guys forgive easily." eda said as she nudged lilith whom rolled her eyes.</p><p>after breakfast, the kids when separate ways in the manor to do their own thing for today. luz doesn't really have anything scheduled to do so, she heads back to her room as she plans to finish her book to past time.</p><p>luz twists the door knob open, swung it to the fullest extent then she gasped as she saw someone inside her room. someone she doesn't recognise.</p><p>a girl who looked to be around her age. she has a mint green hair tied to a small ponytail. she wore a black loose shirt with a golden crescent moon necklace and has black leggings and black heeled shoes.</p><p>she seems to be staring at something. luz looked at the desk and saw her book and the picture frame. which one is staring? it doesn't matter as luz quickly rushed inside, she turned the frame around and placed her hand onto her book as she looked at the girl in front of her whom snapped her out her daze and looked back.</p><p>"how did you get in here? who are you?" luz asked, her tone normal as she doesn't want to scare the girl thinking she's a threat. the girl slowly backed up, she looked around for moment then down at her hands.</p><p>"you-" the girl shook her head "i live around here." she stated. "you're.. from the village?" luz asked which the girl nods to.</p><p>"well, weird of you to be in my room but it's okay. i'm luz." luz said as she held out her hand for a hand shake. "um.." the girl murmured something under her breath which luz didn't hear.</p><p>"amity. i'm amity blight." amity introduced herself without doing the offered hand shake. luz nods, she pulled her hand back and looked back down at her book.</p><p>"you know 'the good witch azura'?" luz asked, she pulled the book off the desk and weigh it on her hands. "yes.. i used to have a collection of it." amity replied.</p><p>beaming, luz walked in front of amity whom backed up a little "really? can i see it?! sadly, i only have the fifth volume and i heard there's.. uh.. how many was it again?" luz hissed as she started to think about the number of books of her favorite series. she heard it's number before and it's in the tip of her tongue.</p><p>"ten. it has ten volumes." amity pulled out the words from luz's mouth. luz snapped her fingers as it was right "yeah! i wanna see it! can i see it?!" she asked again, practically jumping in her place as she can't contain her excitement.</p><p>"um.. maybe some day." amity said. luz nods as she understands "you're pretty cool, amity. come on, i'll introduce you to the others." she placed her book to her bed and headed out to the door.</p><p>amity just stood there in the room, not knowing what to do till luz poked her head in the room again. "come on, i'll ask you alot of question bout azura since you've read all of the books!" she said with a big smile.</p><p>amity's mouth went agar for a moment before chuckling, she walked out of the room and crossed her arms. "well, i lied about having the entire collection. i only have 4 books."</p><p>"still! it's better than only having one book."</p><p>amity softly smiled "fine. i guess it's nice to have a break from the routine. hit me what you got."</p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>willow is out of the manor and in the greenhouse, checking that everything is well.</p><p>as she finished trimming and certain overgrown plant, she stood up and sighed. willow took off her gloves as it is quite hot in the greenhouse especially when the sun is at it's peak soon.</p><p>willow placed her hand onto a corner of the island that is in the middle of the greenhouse filled with all sorts of shrubbery.</p><p>then, her palm slipped and cuts her hand. hissing, willow looked at her gash and at the sharpened edge. she didn't notice that is was there but she has to fix that so no one has to injure themselves with it.</p><p>"ooh, that's a pretty gash you got there." willow whipped her head around to see someone at the door with their arms crossed.</p><p>a red haired girl in a varsity jacket and has her arms crossed as she looked at willow. "what're you doing just standing there? treat it, will you?" she said as she motioned at the still bloody palm of willow whom discarded it when she saw the girl.</p><p>"r- right!" willow quickly rushed to get the first aid kit above the platform, she took out a roll of bandage. she cleaned the wound before wrapping it around the her palm till it's enough in her eyes.</p><p>the girl scoffed, she walked inside the greenhouse and looked at her hasty wrapped bandage. "you're a gardener yet you don't know how to wrap a bandage properly." she said.</p><p>"where did you come from? how did you get here?" willow asked since that's the more importsnt thing than her wound. "i live around here with my brother." the girl replied with ease.</p><p>"you mean the village?" the girl just nods. "right, we don't know each yet. boscha." boscha said as she points at herself. "willow." willow held out her hand but boscha only stared at it before moving on.</p><p>"anyways, do you wanna do something else?" she asked, "like what?"</p><p>boscha shrugs as she hums "i don't know, something that isn't you constantly coddle over those plants. they can go on without you." she said. willow rose a brow "what? do you have a problem taking care of my work?"</p><p>"well, you've done your part in your work. why not do something else like mess with your siblings? they seem alot of fun." boscha said. willow frowned "how do you-" she was about to ask how'd boscha know she has siblings before she was cut off.</p><p>"my brother i think already with yours." boscha said. she started heading out of the greenhouse with her hands stuffed in her pockets of her jacket.</p><p>"they'll be out soon, why don't you accompany me? you seemed like you need someone to talk to." boscha said. willow looked back at her plants before sighed. i've done enough.</p><p>"fine." willow accepted.</p><p>boscha grins "splendid. it'll be nice to break this routine."</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>gus wandered the halls of the manor with nothing in mind, he doesn't have the motivation to draw today. he sort of just wants to lie in bed but that seemed to be a waste of time.</p><p>he has to occupy himself somehow.</p><p>then, gus found himself in one of the living rooms. sighing, gus sat down at one of the chairs and stared at the bright ceiling as he started to think about the wound he has and the pain of it.</p><p>gus looked down within his shirt to see it <i>vanished.</i></p><p>gus' eyes widens, he was perplexed. "what the heck.." he mutters, he touched his chest and it has no scars or any jagged clot of skin. no wound could heal that fast and leave without a trace.</p><p>it's... unnatural.</p><p>suddenly, gus felt a chill in the room even through it's the middle of july. he rubbed his arm together, trying to get his bodily heat warm him up at least. he stood up from the chair and turned around to see nothing but the coldness only got worse.</p><p>gus was about to leave the living room but he abruptly stopped as he saw a boy standing in front of him with his arms placed on his waist.</p><p>the boy has his eyes looking over gus' shoulder which he turned around to look at but saw nothing and the cold seemed to have disappeared with the temperature returning back to normal.</p><p>"you good, mate?" the boy asked and gus turned his gaze back to him. "uh.. yeah yeah, just-" gus shook his head "i'm sorry but how did you get in here?"</p><p>"why i live here, ain't that obvious?" the boy as a matter o factly. gus blinked "but.. <i>we</i> live here now. i'm guessing you meant the village a few miles off." he said.</p><p>"ah.. yes, yes. that." the boy agreed as he nods. he seems like he's unsure though but gus ignored it.</p><p>"i'm augustus but call me gus for short." gus introduced himself. "same. i mean, not by name, we have the same long names." the boy said, he held himself from rambling. he cleared him throat and bowed slightly.</p><p>"mattholomule. call me matt to save your saliva."</p><p>gus nods at the name, he started heading out of the living room with matt beside him with no particular destination in mind. "so, how far do you live from the manor?" gus asked.</p><p>"ah, not too far. i lived with my sister and parents but they weren't always around but it's cool." matt replied. "you have a sister? where is she?"</p><p>matt hums "i don't know, probably with your sister who's always in that greenhouse."</p><p>"oh, you mean willow. come on, i'll introduce you to her!" gus said before he started running towards the back door of the manor with matt running behind him. he pushed the door open and ran out in the open field as he giggles.</p><p>then, he stopped when he saw willow and someone sitting next to her on in exedra. "willow!!" gus called as he raised his hand to wave before he started running again towards her.</p><p>"that's your brother?" boscha asked as both of the watched gus and matt head towards them. willow nods "yes- well, step but yeah. and i'm guessing that beside him is yours?" boscha nods as well.</p><p>"step as well. that little <i>bri'ish brat, ye know mate.</i>" boscha said in a horrible british accent as her accent has a hint of scottish. willow giggles "then, <i>how did ye two get here in me ol 'merican countre side?</i>" she said in a scottish accent which scottish at all but she tried.</p><p>boscha scoffed "god spare me." she mutters as she shook her head, willow giggles again "dad said he had a relative living here, the village i mean but when he-"</p><p>then, gus and matt finally got to them. gus sat down next to willow and matt sat next to his sister only to be pushed off "oi! are ye stupid?!" matt yelled as he pulled himself up and patted his trousers clean.</p><p>boscha snickers "there's the british i was talking about." she said as she looked at willow at the corner of her eye. "ye ye, you stupid scotsman." matt rolled his eyes and slapped the back of boscha's head.</p><p>"the fuck!"</p><p>"watch yer profanity, big sis!" matt stuck out his tongue, he jumped back as boscha stood up and plans to choke him but boscha sighed. "anyways, i'm boscha in case you don't know." she looked at gus whom nodded. "i'm gus."</p><p>"alright come here, we're going to warn these two about them." she said as she waved matt back over.</p><p>"huh? warn who?" gus asked as he looked over to the two siblings. "well, there's really no subtle way to explain this but stay away from the blighters." gus said, his tone dropped to a serious one.</p><p>"blighter? isn't that a plant disease?" gus looked at willow whom nods as he's right. "no no, not that kind of blight you idiot. the ones with green hair. those wretched green hairs. fucking stupid if you asked me."   boscha said through her teeth.</p><p>"we want you to stay away from them because they're nothing but trouble." matt said as he finished his sister's sentence. "looks like other sister already failed that." boscha motioned everyone to look at the manor.</p><p>they saw luz walking out of the manor and is talking to a girl with mint green hair. they both seem to be having fun with each other as they didn't notice they were out in the yard already.</p><p>"what? she doesn't seem- hey, where they go?" gus looked around the exedra to find boscha or matt but they seemed to have ran off to somewhere.</p><p>willow and gus looked at each other, having a silently agreement before they stood up and started running towards luz.</p><p>"luz!" they called. this caught the latina's attention, she is in fact looking for the two and just got lost in the conversation of her with amity. "oh, hey guys! just the right people i was looking for!" she said.</p><p>"wait, really?" gus asked as he rose a brow. "yep! i want you to me- wait, amity?" luz turned to the side to see no one beside her anymore. "amity? hey where'd you go?" luz made her voice louder in hopes that the girl would reply back but nothing responded.</p><p>"uh.. i guess this amity person decides to bail. why don't we come inside and we'll play some board games to past the time." willow said as she placed her hand onto luz's shoulder.</p><p>"b- but i swore she's right beside me-" luz sighed, "maybe she'll come back." she nodded to herself as that served as a reassurance.</p><p>smiling, "yeah, let's find gus' uno cards!" luz declared before bolting inside the manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>king is in his room drinking a cup of coffee as he plans to stay up all night. dinner was done a few minutes ago and the kids are getting ready for bed while he stays wake. </p><p>he rubbed his neck again, expecting to feel something. a bruise perhaps but he felt nothing. <i>i guess it healed.</i> king thought before returning to fiddle with his phone.</p><p>then, king heard a knock on his door. "yeah?" he asked. he tore his eyes off his phone and saw luz, willow and gus standing on the other side in their pajamas on.</p><p>"what is it? don't tell me you had a nightmare." king teased, luz rubbed the back of her neck "well, we sort of thought we should have a sleepover in your room." she said.</p><p>king chuckles, he placed his phone on the bed and stood up the stretch his arms over his head. "well, you're in luck tonight kids. get in and lock the door." he said, he knelt down and placed his arms under the bed as he searched for something.</p><p>the kids walked in the room, luz locked the door behind them and peeked to the side to see what king is looking for. then, he pulled out a big box with a wifi router sitting atop of it.</p><p>"where did you get that?!" gus asked, shocked to see the vr set, he rushed to king's side and admire it. king grins "i borrowed it from my girlfriend's brother." he pulled stood up with the box in his hands, he placed it onto the bed and started to pull out it's contents.</p><p>willow rose a brow "<i>you</i> have a girlfriend?" she said in a playful tone. king laughed "of course! i'm devilishly handsome, if you can't tell little sis." he placed the middle of his thumb and index finger under his chin as he grins.</p><p>luz and willow rolls their eyes "sure, king." luz mutters. "looking like you've been sculpted by a greek god is a curse, you can't being to comprehend my struggles i have to go through." king said in a theatrical woefully tone, he sat down in his bed and draped his arm over gus' shoulder.</p><p>"am i right? i mean, he looks like he's moulded by da vinky."</p><p>luz wheezed out a laugh "da vinky?!"</p><p>king scoffed "what? that's the guy's name right?"</p><p>willow snickered, she covered her mouth as she tries not to laugh too hard. "king.. his name is da vinci. leonardo da vinci." king threw his hands in the air "that's the same! pah!" he waved his hands in dismiss.</p><p>"alright, what do you guys wanna play first?" king grabbed one of the vr headset and tossed it in the air. luz hums, she rubbed her chin as she started thinking of the wide variety of games the vr can have.</p><p>"did you bring along your laptop?" luz asked, king nods "yep."</p><p>"how many mods do you have?"</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>the four siblings spent the entire night losing their sanity in vr as it's riddled with mods king has. ranging from spongebob to something obscure.</p><p>they finally stopped when it's, maybe, around 3 already and that lilith knocked on the door twice for them to sleep already. they're sprawled across king's bed but they all slept soundly.</p><p>suddenly, king was abruptly snapped awake. he blinked to adjust in the darkness of the room, he softly groans as he tries to move but gus is sleeping on top of him and luz is using his legs as a pillow.</p><p>king stretched his hand for his phone, to check what time is it, that is sitting on the drawer but he's too far and gave up. he quietly sighed and dropped his hand on the side of the bed.</p><p>king wondered why sudden woke up, he isn't even having a dream nor nightmare yet so why? as he turned his head to the right, facing the front of the bed. his eyes widens as he saw a dark figure standing a few feet off the bed.</p><p>he can hear his heartbeat quickening and is creeping up to his ears, it's so quiet that he can hear his siblings' soft snorts but not this person's breathing- who is that? how did they get in here? the door was locked, isn't it?</p><p>king slowly averts his eyes from the figure and looked at the window to see it's curtains close, it would be moving due from the winds outside but it's not it's closed.</p><p>he returned his gaze back to the figure but they were gone. frowning, king looked around the dark room for them but he saw a dent on the bed on his side and a foot that is still shrouded in darkness.</p><p>king slowly up looked up and his heart almost jumped out his chest as he saw the figure standing over him, staring down at him. he can see their eyes, bulging out in an abnormal fashion with red veins making themselves visible at the corners of their eyes.</p><p>they did absolutely nothing. they just stared at king for a good awfully while making him uncomfortable and fear slowly rising within him but he shoved it down and gathered whatever courage he has.</p><p>"who are you? what do you want?" king said, trying not to make it obvious that his voice is trembling. still, the figure did nothing but stare.</p><p>now, this is pissing king off. he doesn't know who this person is but they have alot of audacity scaring him and standing on his bed like they own the place.</p><p>"oi. i know you can hear me. get off the bed and get outta here!" king said, raising his voice but not enough to wake up the kids.</p><p>suddenly, a crack is heard and the person bent down without bending their knees to make it easier and their face is close to king. he can't feel breathing just an awful cold.</p><p>king's breathing hitched as he trembling, he raised his empty hand to try and push the person off him but, he winced as he felt a hard hand grip his wrist tightly to stop him.</p><p><i>"no."</i> they said in a coarse voice. king closed his eyes tightly, praying for whoever this is to go away and leave them alone.</p><p>for a good long minute, king felt the heavy hand disappear from his wrist. he slowly opened his eyes, looked up to see that they're gone.</p><p>king slowly pushed gus off him and moved his legs off luz's head before swiftly heading for the bathroom. he flicked the switched, closed the door behind him and panted softly as he stared at himself into the mirror.</p><p><i>what just happened? who was that?!</i> king screamed these questions inside his head. he looked down at his wrist to see it visibly red with handprints, he hissed as he rubbed it.</p><p>king washed it and flicked off the water on his hands. he slowly shook his head he couldn't believe what he just saw and he thinks he won't be sleeping after this.</p><p>king walked out of the bathroom, he sat down at the front of the bed and waited- he doesn't know if whoever that was will return but he doesn't feel tired anymore. he's wide awake after that and he'll make sure to beat the shit out of that guy if they come back to mess with him.</p><p>he reached for his phone for a moment and saw the time.</p><p>3:39AM.</p><p>
  <i>click.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>click</i>
</p><p>
  <i>click.</i>
</p><p>king snapped his head towards his door as he heard clicking noise- footsteps on high heels. he suddenly remembered what luz and gus said about footsteps they heard.</p><p>they weren't lying.</p><p>the footsteps continued to walk the hall and it continues to get closer to his door. then, it stopped in front of king's door. king held his breath as he doesn't want whoever is on the other side to know he's awake and attempt to come inside.</p><p>after a painful minutes past of nothing but certain silence, the footsteps walked away from king's door. finally making him breathe properly. </p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>king didn't get any shut eye.</p><p>but that's okay, he doesn't feel tired at all. he watched willow who was the first one to get up from the three, she asked if king was okay and did he get any sleep.</p><p>king wants to tell willow what he saw but he doesn't want to scare his little sister and he'll sound crazy. so, he lied and said yes.</p><p>after willow freshened up in king's bathroom and walked out, heading for her room to change for breakfast.</p><p>then, gus was woke up 30 minutes later and luz after him. gus said his groggy good morning to king whom hums in acknowledgement before he heads for the bathroom to wake himself up.</p><p>luz, who's still daydreaming, asked "who were you talking to last night?" king tensed, he was being too loud. "m- my girlfriend." king lied.</p><p>luz yawned, she cracked her neck and sighed "well, that was pretty mean for you to say to her. i hope she isn't mad of you for too long." she said.</p><p>"don't worry. she isn't the type to hold grudges."</p><p>luz nods, she slipped out of the bedroom and lazily heads for the bathroom that is still used by gus. when gus finally opened the door, both of them uttered their good mornings before luz walked inside the bathroom and gus walked out of the room.</p><p>king still sat there, still contemplating of whether or not to tell anyone about what he saw but his rational half is telling him to bury it and forget about it.</p><p>he rubbed his face and groaned into his hands. king sighed, his hand slipped up to his hair which he started curling as he started into the floor.</p><p>"um, king." king looked up to luz "yeah?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. "you heard the clicking.. right?" luz asked. she woke up when king removed his legs off her head, she watched him go in the bathroom and out. he just sat there in the bed and she definitely saw him look at the door when the clicking started.</p><p>she was terrified when she heard it stop in front of the door.</p><p>king's mouth went agape for a moment before closing it, he gulped before stiffly nodding. "what does it mean?" he asked which luz shrugged to.</p><p>"i don't know but it's best if we let be.. we don't know whatever that thing will do if we interrupt it's routine." luz said. king nods again, he taps his thumbs together.</p><p>"are you coming down?"</p><p>"yeah, i just need to fix the room. you three made alot of mess in here." king said, he stood up and ruffled luz's hair whom giggles. "okay." the latina said before skipping towards the door and went out.</p><p>now, king is left alone. king looked at the bed, the covers had almost completely fallen to the ground and the sheet is wrinkled.</p><p>"damn." king grumbled as he irritably scratched his head.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>breakfast was fairly normal, no upbringings of abnormal noises from last night at all. the four only kept that to themselves and some didn't know what the others had seen or experienced.</p><p>it's a lazy day today, no chores or work to do. everyone can slack off or get their needed sleep. they all moved to the living room, some sitting on the chairs and some on the floor.</p><p>then gus suggested they'd play monopoly which was sadly dropped since no one brought the board.</p><p>"no no! i found one in the closet yesterday when i was exploring." gus said "what edition? don't tell me it's the ketchup one." eda asked, she crossed her arms as she's going to be disappointed if it's ketchup one.</p><p>"nope. it's the original one! there's also the star wars kind too." gus reported, then luz jumped up from the floor "i'll get it and the dog is mine!" she said before dashing out of the living room to get the board.</p><p>"dibs on battleship." willow said.</p><p>luz ran across the hall, swinging every door open in hopes to find the closet room gus mentioned he saw the boards in.</p><p>then, as she swung the last door in that hallway, her smile dropped as she saw white cloth covering something that is placed on either sides like a row of diligent soldiers.</p><p>luz grumbles, she slowly walked inside and peered through the shelves that is between whatever that is under the cloth. she got to the end of the small room and she finally saw the board that is covered on dust and it's box is completely worn. she does hope the board itself isn't worn as well.</p><p>luz tipped toed to reach for it, she noticed that the original is stacked above the star wars edition. gus wasn't kidding. her smile slowly returned as she grabbed it and blew off the thick coat of dust atop of the box.</p><p>she was about to head out of the closet but she abruptly stopped when she saw two people standing on the other side. a woman and a man who both have matching dark green hair.</p><p>luz doesn't recognise them but they wore a mischievous smirk. then, they slammed the door closed and a dreaded click is heard.</p><p>"no." luz rushed towards the door, she twists the doorknob but it didn't turn fully. locked. luz chuckled nervously, "he- hey! whoever you are, can you please open the door? we need to play to monopoly." she said as she knocked onto the door.</p><p>nobody responded to her.</p><p>then, a sound like multiple clothing was violently tore off something. luz slowly turned around to see the white cloth is on the ground and she's surrounded by mirror that reflected her and the masked man.</p><p>luz dropped the boxes, she started breathing heavily, she grabbed every cloth off the ground and started tossing over the mirrors again but she's already in a panicked state and she can't think straight.</p><p>luz slammed her fists onto the door "open the door! please!! hey! open the door, i don't wanna be here anymore!!" luz screamed as loud as she can. she continuous bang the door, twist the door knob even though it proved itself futile a few seconds ago.</p><p>"please!! eda! willow! gus!! open the door!!" tears started streaming down luz's cheeks, she turned around again and still saw the masked man on the mirrors.</p><p>luz shrieked, she started tossing the mirrors to the ground, some broke and some just  turned itself over facing the cloth below. luz panted heavily, she leaned against the door violently crying as she hugged herself.</p><p>suddenly, luz heard a familiar voice on the other side. "luz? luz, are in there?!" it was eda. "y- yes! please, let me out!" luz yelled back.</p><p>"where's the key? it's locked!" willow said as she twists the doorknob. "it doesn't matter, let's just kick it down! luz, step back!" king warned which luz followed.</p><p>there's still remaining mirrors that are still standing, luz covered on either sides of her face as she doesn't want to look at it anymore.</p><p>then, hard thumps are heard against the door. a ray of light slowly appear from the cracks on the door as it slowly breaks. finally, the door got snapped out of it's hinges and fell in front of luz whom closed her eyes.</p><p>eda immediately went inside and hugged luz, "shh shh, it's okay kid. we got you. we got you." she said as luz sobs violently against her. they both walked out of the closet and the others looked at luz worriedly as this is the first time they saw luz have a breakdown.</p><p>they also noticed the many broken mirrors under the broken door. gus could've swore that he didn't see mirrors in that closet when he checked yesterday. how did it get there and why so many?</p><p>at the corner of luz's eye, she saw the same twins standing there with the same smirk. when she blinked, they're gone.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>luz was sent back to her room to get a rest, but she can't. she immediately rushed towards her bathroom, she looked down for a moment as she opened the mirror cabinet.</p><p>but when she looked inside, it wasn't there.</p><p>luz's eyes widens. <i>did eda snoop in her room while she slept in king's room?</i> she thought but she shook it off as she knows eda wouldn't do that to her. she respected people's privacy if they respect hers.</p><p>
  <i>then where is it?!</i>
</p><p>luz looked around, searched through every nook and cranny of the bathroom but nothing came up. luz tried to regulate her breathing, that pill is her source of calming down when she has these kinds of times.</p><p>it disappeared when she needed it the most.</p><p>luz closed the mirror cabinet and of course, she saw him standing right beside her. luz grits her teeth tightly as she's slowly and slowly getting sick of seeing him in every point and turn she makes.</p><p>without thinking, luz punched the mirror, breaking it and her knuckles stung a little but luz ignored it. she stared at the broken mirror, some pieces falling to the sink but he's still there and he seemed to have multiplied due from the cracks.</p><p>luz growled, she started to continuously punching the mirror till her blood is tainting it and all of it's piece fell to the sink or the ground. luz panted heavily, she slowly dropped her trembling hand to the side and stared at what she's done.</p><p>"just leave me alone.. please." she whispers as new tears started trickling down her cheek and fall to the sink filled shards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>luz is sitting in her bed. empty headed and is staring absent minded-ly staring at the foot of her bed. she has her right hand wrapped with bandages due from her recent lash out, she cleaned out the broken shards and won't be planning to tell anyone that she broke the mirror.</p><p>she lightly scratched her bandage till it transitioned to continuously cracking her fingers as she doesn't know what to do anymore. she wants to do something, anything, just get to herself out of the room.</p><p>but the entire manor is completely silently after her breakdown. luz blames herself for that.</p><p>luz also doesn't want to be out wandering the halls because she can't risk of seeing those twins again. who knows what they'll do next to her.</p><p>then, luz heard a knock. she stopped cracking her fingers "ye-" luz cleared her throat as she realised it cracked. "yes?"</p><p>the door was opened by willow with gus and king behind her. "how are you doing, luz? feeling better?" willow asked, she walked inside as the boys following suit with king closing the door behind them.</p><p>luz stiffly nods "yeah, yeah. i'm fine, now." she replied. king instantly noticed the wrapped bandage on the latina's hand "what's up with the bandage?" he asked.</p><p>luz immediately hid it under a pillow and tried to play it cool. "what bandage? i don't know what you're talking about." she said as she nervously smiled.</p><p>willow lightly pulled luz's hand out of the pillows and gave her a worrying look. "luz, don't tell me you.." she trails off as she hopes that luz got the message. luz gasped, she frantically shook her head "no, i would never!" she defended herself.</p><p>the three seemed to have relaxed but not quite yet. "then, why have that?" gus asked. luz looks away, she gently pulls her hand out of willow's hold "you wouldn't understand.."</p><p>"try us." king taunts, he leans against the wall with his arms crossed as if setting up a challenge. "b.. but you'll think i'm going crazy if i told you." luz replied. "we're all going crazy, luz. seeing and hearing things that aren't there. we've all experienced it." willow said as she's slowly preparing herself to tell everyone what she saw previous nights before.</p><p>"wait what?" luz was dumbfounded.</p><p>the three nods "i'll start. remember when i fell from the attic? i saw a boy, he doesn't look normal at all." gus said as he shakes his head and slightly shivered at the memory of it. "and when i.. you know king. it wasn't me. i didn't remember doing that and yesterday, i felt cold in the living room when it's july." he continued, he placed his hand onto his chest before placing his hand down.</p><p>"it disappeared when matt came in."</p><p>"matt? who's matt?" luz asked "yeah, who's that?" king added as well. "he said he lived around here with his sister, right?" gus looked over to willow for support whom nods.</p><p>now, it's willow's turn to confess. "i also saw someone down the hall before i went to luz's room. they.. um..." willow clenched her fist tightly, wrinkling the sheet as well. "i saw my dads."</p><p>the others were surprised when willow said that. luz, willow and gus lost their parents but they never really told each other how they're dealing with that grief or how they're processing it. they always kept that to themselves despite living under the same roof now.</p><p>they didn't say anything to press willow into revealing more than to her liking.</p><p>"it was dark but i know it's them.. when i was heading to luz's room, i heard them running towards me but i didn't dare to look back. i was,. scared." willow trembled, luz and gus wrapped their arms around willow to comfort her. "it's okay. you don't have to continue." luz reassures as she softly pats her sister's back.</p><p>king uncrossed his arms, he stuffed his hands inside his hoodie pocket to feel a box of cigar along with it's lighter inside. he usually doesn't smoke since lilith always scolded him and the kids are always with him.</p><p>but when he does, it's because he's stressed and have alot of things in his mind. it's the first time in 3 years he puffed a smoke again.</p><p>"i, too, saw something last night." king said, the three looked at him, ready to listen to his side of the story. "i can't see them well, it was dark. but, the door was locked yet they're inside just standing there. watching me, us."</p><p>his thumb fiddled with the lighter's sparkwheel inside his pocket, rotating but not enough to alight the lighter. "i only looked away once then they're suddenly standing over me. still staring. when i tried to threaten them to go away then they bent down without bending their knees and whispered <i>no</i> before disappearing." as he finished, king tried not to pull out a stick.</p><p>instead, he pulled out his lighter and finally sparked a small flame in attempt to calm his nerves as the three saw him trembling. "s- so, the only thing in common we have is those clicking outside right?" king said and the rest nods.</p><p>"back in that closet room, before the door got locked. i saw two people, twins, they looked.. evil." luz said, she still vividly remembers what the twins looked like. it scares her.</p><p>"what did they look like?" willow asked. "they have green hair and-"</p><p>"green hair.." gus mutters, he looked at willow again as both of them share the same thoughts. luz looked at them, curious of what they're thinking off.</p><p>"what is it? did you see them too?" luz asked but the two shook their heads. "no but boscha and matt warned us about them. the green haired blights." willow said and the last name struck something within luz.</p><p>"blight... you mean amity? w- what about them?"</p><p>"they said that the blights are prone to making trouble but we didn't know in what context till we.. saw what happened today to you." willow said. "if you see those twins or that amity girl, just ignore them and run. we don't want the same thing to happen to you again, luz." gus said, hoping that his sister would heed his and willow's warning.</p><p>"b- but.. amity is different. she can't possibly be related to those twins, right?" luz said, a glimmer of hope is found in her tone as she doesn't want to believe that someone like amity be connected with someone so..</p><p>luz doesn't even know how to put it in words.</p><p>"we can't risk it, luz. it's best to stay away." willow said in a 'that's final' tone but still has a hint of softness. luz looked down, she huffed and slowly nods.</p><p>then, the door was opened by the clawthrone sister who looked like they're going out. "oh hey luz, how are you holding up?" eda asked as she slightly stepped inside the room.</p><p>luz nods again and gave a soft smile "yeah. i'm all good now that everyone's here." she said as she subtly hide her hand under the pillows again.</p><p>"that's good to hear. anyways, come on rambo, you're coming with us since you're the one who broke the door." eda said as she motioned king to come over to them.</p><p>king grumbles, he placed his lighter back inside his pocket "you're the one paying right?" he asked as he walked over to the sisters. eda snorts "in your dreams. we're using your card."</p><p>"what?!"</p><p>lilith clears her throat and looked at the three "kids, we'll be out for awhile. take care of the house and please don't burn it down when you're going to cook." she said which the three diligently nods to.</p><p>"don't worry, miss lilith. we got this." gus said and gave the eldest clawthrone a thumbs up. lilith softly smiles, she gave the two girls a nod before she closed the door and followed after her sister and cousin.</p><p>"well, we got the whole manor to ourselves." gus said in a devious tone as he propped down to the bed. "not sure if that's a good thing." luz replied.</p><p>"pah! come on, we can eat and do whatever we want before the adults come back!" gus said, he outstretched his arms to demonstrate the amount of possibilities they can do while home alone.</p><p>"we can do that after we eat, it's nearing dinner i think." willow said and she stood up. "oohh! is there instant noodles? we can't really make any culinary foods." luz asked, she pulled the sheets off her and stood yp as well.</p><p>"we'll see."</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>after the three finished their noodles, they grabbed a baseball bat, a tennis racket and a baseball glove along with it's ball it's dark outside now and it'll be hard to find the ball if somebody swings too hard like they're in the american baseball team.</p><p>they don't know how the commentary and mechanics of the game works but they do know how to swing.</p><p>"just one more swing folks and the otters will finally win for this year's cup. leader of the team, luz noceda is up to bat. on the other side, the thorns' leader willow park is ready to throw!" gus said as he uses the tennis racket as mic.</p><p>willow has the ball in her hand, both of them wore protective helmets that seemed top big for them but it's okay. she stood up and brought her arm back before throwing the ball hard towards luz.</p><p>luz swiftly swung her bat but missed.</p><p>"oh! first strike!"</p><p>luz grabbed the ball off the ground as it slammed into the wall behind her, she lightly tossed it towards willow whom easily caught it.</p><p>as willow throws again, this time, luz hits it with her bat making it fly up in the air. luz raised her hands in victory "oh! there we have it folks! the otters won again against the thorns, when will this rivalry end? found out next time in the next season!" gus said and he mic dropped the tennis racket only to swiftly grab it back.</p><p>"are you sure you weren't in a baseball team, luz?" willow asked with a raised brow as she took off the glove and placed the oversized helmet under her arm.</p><p>luz shrugged "i guess swinging sticks paid off." she snickers.</p><p>"nice swing runt." the three of them looked towards the door to see boscha and matt. "where did you come from?" gus asked as he watched the two siblings walk towards them.</p><p>"oh you know, been around and out." matt said nonchalantly. "what happened yesterday? you up and left. did something happen?" willow said as she looked at boscha.</p><p>"yeah, good ol dad had to call us back for lunch. what? did you already miss me, flowers?" boscha teased as she flashed willow a grin. willow scoffs and looks away "yeah right. just wondering, that's all."</p><p>"aw." boscha pats willow's head whom swatted it away. then, the redhead looked over to luz who's just awkwardly standing there. "you said, you're not a player, yeah? well, i guess you're right. your swing was sloppy." she said.</p><p>"i'm not really into sports so.." luz replied as she rubbed the back of her neck. "i can tell. anyways, how bout a game?" boscha swung her red bat and placed it onto her shoulder.</p><p>"i was the captain of my school's team. the banshees and i haven't played in a while so i guess that puts you in an advantage." boscha said, she motioned matt to grab the ball and placed it in her open hand.</p><p>"so, whaddya say?" boscha tossed the ball up in the air and swiftly caught it. "what's the catch?" luz asked, feeling a little uncertain about this offer of a round without hearing any conditions.</p><p>"nothing. just a good, clean round. that's what baseball is all about."</p><p>luz hums, she shrugged as she saw no wrong in that. "sure. let's play."</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>a tie.</p><p>the banshees and the otters are tied to a whim.</p><p>luz is sweating from the perpetual swings, the bat slipped off her sweaty palms thrice now and it's a miracle that luz still manages to swing without the bat flying off into someone's face.</p><p>boscha, on the other hand, is unchanged. she isn't sweating or breathing heavily. guess the girl has alot of stamina.</p><p>"break?" boscha asked as she pulled out of her competitive state and placed her bat on her shoulder again. luz nods "yes, please!" she wheezed out.</p><p>"i'll just get myself some water." luz said before rushing towards the kitchen. she opened the cupboard to snatch a glass and filled it with tap water, luz immediately drank it and almost emptied it as some are spilling off her lips.</p><p>as luz is finally replenished, she sighed and placed the glass down to the sink. when she turned around, luz jumped as she saw amity standing behind her.</p><p>"oh gosh.. geez, amity. don't scare me like that." luz said as she calmed herself down. "sorry.. i just wanna i'm sorry." amity said as she twiddled with her fingers.</p><p>"for what? yesterday? nah, it's okay. you could've told me that your parents are calling you back, i thought you didn't want to hang out anymore when you left without a word." luz said as she gets the feeling of your parents calling you despite hanging with your friend and never get to say goodbye.</p><p>"um, yeah that. but there's something too."</p><p>"hm?" while luz waits for amity to spit it out which she seems to struggles to. she noticed the door that leads to the back of the manor has two faces pressed against the glass.</p><p>the twins.</p><p>they're unsettling-ly grinning at her, their mouths stretching so far beyond normal and their eyes glued to the latina that her imaginations are making a scenario that they'll burst through the door with that grin and hurt her.</p><p>"i- i- i- i- gotta go! you can come in the living room with the others, you can join us!" luz said before swiftly speed walking out of the kitchen, leaving amity whom watched her leave.</p><p>amity groans then glares at the door.</p><p>as luz got back to the living room, she noticed that boscha and matt aren't there anymore. "where'd they go?" she asked. "they said they have to go home." willow replied.</p><p>"and that eda and the others are coming back any minute now." gus adds.</p><p>speak of the devil, the front door was opened by eda who lets king in first as he held a door, muttering curse words under his breath. the sisters came inside after and noticed that the three kids are holding a bat and racket and one of them is sweaty.</p><p>"please don't tell me you broke something."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>how come something so mundane like opening a door be so horrifying?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>the door isn't the problem, it's what it unveils and reveals from the other side.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>willow drops to her knees, her bag's strap slowly slip off her shoulders and lazily placed itself down beside her. the young girl took off her glasses, letting it fall to the ground as fresh tears stream down her cheeks and down to her pants, staining it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>"hey, you aren't planning to hold that thorn rose, are you?" willow snapped out of her daze as she heard boscha's voice. she looked at the door to see her.</p><p>willow looked at herself again, noticed that her hand is looming next to the thorns. she immediately pulled her hand away, she cleared her throat and stood up.</p><p>"sorry. i was just.. lost in thought." willow said. boscha slowly nods, she raised her finger as if she aims to say something but she snapped her finger inside and went inside.</p><p>"i know that look." she said, she gently touched a leaf from the island before looking at willow. "what look? what look am i giving?" willow asked, not understand what the girl meant.</p><p>"i've seen many people wear that expression. you weren't just <i>thinking</i> about something. something is bothering you or should i say lingering?" boscha placed her chin onto her palm.</p><p>
  willow frowns, she looks away. "what do you know." she mutters. "not much, actually. but i do wanna know." boscha replied, she tilts her head to look at willow's face. "if that's alright with you."
</p><p>
  willow purses her lips "i haven't told anyone about this, not even luz or gus. why should i tell you?" she looked at boscha whom didn't react but hums.
</p><p>
  "oh, i get it. trust." boscha nods. "you have to establish trust because you tell anyone your deepest darkest self, is that it?" she pulled away from the island, leans against it while keeping her eyes on willow as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.
</p><p>
  "all relationship and friendship do." willow replied.
</p><p>
  "huh."
</p><p>
  suddenly, willow realised something "do you even have friends, boscha?"
</p><p>
  boscha took great offense with this. "of course i do! like.. like..." she trails of as she doesn't remember. she knows she has friends but she doesn't remember, why?
</p><p>
  "anyone else that isn't matt?"
</p><p>
  boscha placed both of her hands on either sides of her head, she tries to recall but nothing is coming up. "i have friends.. i just can't remember.." she mutters.
</p><p>
  willow softly placed her hand onto the girl's back but her hand only went through boscha. willow was surprised, she recoiled back as her eyes widens at what just happened.
</p><p>
  "willow? what's wro-"
</p><p>
  "you're not real?" willow said, she looked down at the same hand she tried to touch boscha then at the girl whom got the hint and hung her head low.
</p><p>
 "i'm sorry willow. i'm... i'm not alive anymore. neither is matt or anyone that isn't part of your family." boscha said "how... why- no, how?!" willow exclaimed as she doesn't know what's happening anymore.
</p><p>
  boscha took a deep breath and sighed. "i'm sorry." she walked out of the greenhouse "no, wait! boscha!" as willow followed her out.
</p><p>
  boscha was nowhere to be found.
</p><p>
  willow brought her hands to her head, slicking her hair back as she processes that revelation- accidental revelation. so, what they have been seeing, talking to aren't real people but just apparitions? oh god.
</p><p>
  she wants to know what happened. this manor is something else.
</p><p>
  "i have to tell luz and gus." willow said before running back inside the manor.
</p><p>
  ----------
</p><p>
  gus is just walking around the manor, he passed luz a little awhile ago before they went their separate ways.
</p><p>
  he trotted down the stairs and found himself down at the living room again. he doesn't feel unusual cold like before, as he looked around, he saw something out of the ordinary of the room's setting.
</p><p>
  he saw a box tv sitting on the floor with the antenna sticking up from the top. suspicious, gus slowly walked up to it, peered over to the back of the tv to see no outlet sticking out.
</p><p>
 but the tv suddenly static to life.
</p><p>
  gus backed up, he looked at the screen to see static but it slowly started to shift and  buzz. then, a loud sound suddenly came out of the tv which made gus wince and cover his ear.
</p><p>
  gus turns around, he saw about to run out of the living room but the door suddenly shut in front of him. "no no no! no! make it stop!" gus yells, he turns the doorknob but it won't fully turn. locked.
</p><p>
  then, a voice spoke which made gus' blood run cold.
</p><p>
   <i>"the crash is most likely caused by erratic driving or either drunk driving. speculations has shown that the driver riding the corolla has lost it's brakes and made them swerve in the road then crash into an unsuspecting nissan-"</i>
  
</p><p>
  "no! no! please! don't do this! not this!!" gus screams, he soon dropped to the floor while he still covered his ears, not wanting to go through this again.
</p><p>
  <i>
    "this is perry porter from-"
  </i>
</p><p>
  gus' screams got mixed with the noise within the tv, bullet tears went down his cheek and fell to the ground. he curled up into a ball, hugging himself as the tv continued to repeat the same noise that gus tries to forget a million times but it only kept resurfacing.
</p><p>
  <i>"GU</i>S!"
</p><p>
  gus snapped her eyes open, he noticed that the door is open. he looked up to see willow, gus smiled and immediately stood up to hug hee "thank goodness you came right on time!" he said.
</p><p>
  "what happened?" willow asked. gus pulled himself off willow "there was a t.." as he turns around to point the tv in the living room. it wasn't there anymore.
</p><p>
  "v.. i swear there was a tv here and it played that.. that live.." gus' voice gets lower and lower as he tries to elaborate it to willow and make her believe there absolutely was a tv here.
</p><p>
  "okay okay! gus, there's something i need to tell you." willow said as she grabbed both of gus' shoulders.
</p><p>
  -------------
</p><p>
  "you're telling me hecate almost <i>died</i> while trying to save azura? if that isn't true love, i don't know what is!" luz said, her hands moving in all directions. she and amity walked inside the manor with no particular destination in mind. they just talked and walked.
</p><p>
  amity chuckles "yeah. it was quite romantic." she said. she looked at luz in the corner of her eye, seeing the enthusiastic latina next to her babbling something about their common interest.
</p><p>
  then, a worry slowly submerged inside amity which made her slightly nauseous but she tried to push it back down as she doesn't want to ruin this.
</p><p>
  "hey amity?" luz snapped amity out of her daze and she hums in reply "do you have siblings?" the latina asked, her pointer fingers touched each other as she feels unsure ask about this.
</p><p>
  luz has been wanting to ask amity about the rest of her family ever since willow and gus warned her about the blights which she completely discarded as she thinks that amity is different.
</p><p>
  amity swallowed a lump in her throat before stiffly nodding "yeah, i do. t- twins, edric and emira." luz stopped in her tracks <i>twins? the same twins? well, luz hasn't seen any other twins than them...</i>
</p><p>
  
    <i>oh no.</i>
  
</p><p>
  amity noticed luz stopped walking "luz?" she's getting worried and started to regret of telling about the twins.
</p><p>
  "did our little mittens call us?"
</p><p>
  "need something, mittens?"
</p><p>
  luz and amity snapped their heads towards an open door, they saw two people walk out of the room. both has dark green hairs, a mole on either side of their cheek and has the same golden eyes like amity.
</p><p>
  luz's breathing hitched, she subtly started to hide behind amity as she doesn't feel safe anymore when the twins showed up. edric and emira noticed the latina and a small tug of smirk came on their lips.
</p><p>
  "no, i don't need anything. come on luz, let's go in the back." amity said, she turns around and was about to grab luz's wrist to pull her out of here but she stopped herself.
</p><p>
  "aw, then why did you call us? there has to be a reason to it." emira said as she faked pouted and crossed her arms. "or you called us to introduce ourselves to your new friend here." edric tilts his head as he looks at luz whom timidly waves.
</p><p>
  "look, emira. isn't she a cute little shy kitten? hiding behind mittens and all." edric said. emira giggles, she walks towards luz and amity then stopped in front of luz but amity stood in front of emira to block her.
</p><p>
  "oh come on amity. i just wanna know your friend." emira said. amity shakes her head "no, you already know her now leave us alone." she said, firming her footing if anyone of the twins tries to push her aside to get to luz.
</p><p>
  emira scoffs, she backed up till she's next to her brother. "better take care of her amity or they'll get her like the others." edric said before him and emira walked back inside the room they came out of without saying anything after that.
</p><p>
  luz was confused at what the twins meant by their last words but she feels alot better when they left. "what did they mean by that?" she asked amity.
</p><p>
  amity shakes her head "nothing. both of them just like causing trouble and being total cryptic douchebags." she shrugged it off like that. luz giggles "man, can't imagine of having siblings." she said.
</p><p>
  "you don't wanna know." amity chuckles "besides, you already have siblings."&lt;
</p><p>
  "well, step but it works." luz shrugs.
</p><p>
  then, amity saw something at the corner of her eye. "oh no.." she whispers but luz heard it. "are you leaving?" she asked. "um.. yeah, i think i can my parents waiting outside." amity replied, she started to head towards the direction where the stairs is.
</p><p>
  "oh well, good luck on your way back home! bye!" luz waved amity goodbye and the blight reluctantly reciprocated the gesture before disappearing as she descends the stairs.
</p><p>
  luz slowly peered her head inside the room where the twins inside and she saw nothing. frowning slightly, luz thinks they went through the window.
</p><p>
  "luz!" luz snapped her head in front to see willow and gus running towards her. "whoa hey, slow down there guys. why were you running? is someone chasing you?" luz looked over willow ond gus' hear and saw no one behind them.
</p><p>
  willow took a deep breath as she slowly regained her composture "there's something we need to tell you." she said. luz rose a brow before slowly nodding "okay. go on."
</p><p>
  after a good minute or two of willow and gus explaining that boscha, matt, amity- just anyone that isn't part of their family is dead and are ghosts of the manor. they also explained the quick and sudden disappearance the three mentioned kids when someone who's not luz, willow or gus come in.
</p><p>
  as well with the apparitions king and gus saw. luz and willow's are another thing but it only got worse when they moved to the manor.
</p><p>
  luz was flabbergasted.
</p><p>
  she was speechless.
</p><p>
  luz's mouth was agar the entire time of the explanation. she doesn't know what to do anymore, she really thought that amity is alive? well, in spirit but not her body.
</p><p>
  "luz? are you okay?" gus asked, worried that luz hasn't said anything. luz closed her mouth and gulped, she took a deep breath but before she could say whatever's on her mind that is dreading to be said-
</p><p>
  "hello clawthrone family!!" the three jumped at the sudden boom of voice down below. they moved to the railing and looked down to see two brunette men at the door.
</p><p>
  then, a door was slammed closed. they saw king burst rush out of his room and looked down "what the fuck uncle hooty?!" he yells before he started running down the stairs to embrace hooty and his brother owlbert.
</p><p>
  "huh? is that you, king?! come here and give your old man a hug, you devilish boy!!" hooty flailed his hands around as he searched for king but he ended up mushing owlbert's face.
</p><p>
  good thing the man has incredibly high tolerance for his brother.
</p><p>
  king laughs before jumping onto uncle hooty to give him a bear hug which the old man gladly returned making king wheeze.
</p><p>
  while the two men are trying to kill each other by hugging. owlbert noticed the three watching the scene from above, he gave them a wave which the kids returned.
</p><p>
  hooty is blind and owlbert is mute but those complications never pulled the brothers down.
</p><p>
  luz turned her hear to face her siblings "okay, we'll talk about <i>this</i> later. let's enjoy this day since our uncles are here, capisce?" she pulled out both of her hands to shake on it.
</p><p>
  willow and gus nods, they shook luz's hand "capisce."
</p><p>
  --------------
</p><p>
  alot happened today ever since uncle hooty and uncle owlbert came. they're reason of coming here is that they just wanna visit them and see how well things are turning out.
</p><p>
  they're having a bonfire out tonight, eda placed the kids in charged of making the fire. she said it has to be big so the kids deliver.
</p><p>
  luz forgot to place stones around the dried wood and twigs they gathered from the various fireplace and outside before gus tossed the lit match. she almost burnt down the manor not before uncle owlbert's quick thinking and poured out the entire contents of the ice boxes to put out the moving flame.
</p><p>
  no beer was hurt, that's what eda is relieved about and is proud that luz almost committed arson.
</p><p>
  as everything was settled and calm. everyone sat down around the bonfire as the kids drink juice while adults consume beer and they all ate bbq. it's one of the most ideal nights to have.
</p><p>
  "alright!" uncle hooty clapped his hands together "who has extra bones to burn?"
</p><p>
  everyone snickers "what? i didn't know you were a light drinker uncle hooty." king giggles as he took a sip of his beer.
</p><p>
  but hooty shook his head "nah boy. there's a reason why this fire is called the bonfire. people throw in bones as an offering to whoever is above and say a person's name who isn't in this land anymore so they can sent to either heaven or hell." he said in a tone as if he's specifically trying to scare the kids.
</p><p>
  "whoa.. that's some spiritual shit right there." king said in a slurry. "you can say that again." eda finished her bottle first before she stood up and grabbed a new unopened one.
</p><p>
  "i'll start. luz, is it okay?" eda looked at the young noceda for approval to continue. luz slowly nods, she tossed her empty stick of bbq to the provided trash bag and drank her orange juice to help gulp down the food as she listens to eda's take.
</p><p>
  "well, i really don't have any bones to burn but this is for camila noceda. she was the best person that ever set foot in this earth, a amazing friend and even more amazing, loving mother. sure, she isn't perfect. nobody is but she was her kid's hero and my.. partner. if she were here, she'd probably laugh at this speechless i'm giving and you'd know that she has the most wondering laugh." eda grabbed the bottle opener and popped off the lid.
</p><p>
  she took a deep breath and raised her bottle "to camila. may heaven take you to it's doors." then eda started chugging her bottle.
</p><p>
  "camila." everyone followed suit.
</p><p>
  willow and gus placed their hands onto luz's shoulder when they noticed the glossiness of luz's eyes. "i'm fine, i'm fine guys. don't worry." luz assures her siblings before taking another sip of her juice.
</p><p>
  "so, who's next?" hooty asked, nobody replied  for a few seconds till gus slowly stood up. "perry anton porter, my dad. despite of him always away for work, he always give me the best days even when he's tired. i can't repay him for just how much he sacrificed for me and he really makes good lasagna. i really wish you could taste it, his cooking. the stories he told me can match up to the best selling books." gus said, telling all the good and happy memories he and his dad had.
</p><p>
  "i really wished i listened to the phrase 'cherish your time with your parents' because i really miss him. he's the best dad i ever had." then gus rose his juice box.
</p><p>
  "to perry." he said before sipping the box empty.
</p><p>
  "perry."
</p><p>
  as gus sat down, it's willow's turn. "to park baek-hyeon and ivor presleye, my two fathers. as i were told, they both met in a cafe and my appa came up to my papa asking where home depot. mind you, this isn't the main new york, they're somewhere in queens that's quiet so papa was confused like 'what are you doing here?' when appa told him he's new in america. papa was like 'ah, okay. let me just get out of my shift and by the way you're pretty'."
</p><p>
  everyone giggles at the story, willow giggles as well before endearingly sighing "i wish you could've seen papa's face when appa told me that. papa said that's not how their story goes but appa said '네, 그렇습니다. 당신은 그냥 잊어 버렸습니다.'"
</p><p>
  willow laughed as she spoke korean and no one understood her "he basically said papa just forgot and that's how the story was." everybody nods and uttered small 'ah' and 'oh'.
</p><p>
  "my appa was a funny man, he always made the house made lively and always throws stupid puns that i.. really miss hearing. when it's family night, we weren't playing board games but fire every bad pun or punchline you can think off till you have nothing left. of course, appa always won. it's unfair, really." willow softly giggles, she stares into the fire as she started reminiscing.
</p><p>
  "papa was the foundation of the family. he's a sweet, gentle and a very kind man despite people mistaking him has muscle head because of his built. he taught me everything he knows about life, both good and bad. i really wish he taught me something about death because.. i really miss both of them so much.." willow sniffles, she raised her own juice box in the air.
</p><p>
  "to baek-hyeon and ivor." willow said, she finished her juice before sitting down.
</p><p>
  "baek-hyeon and ivor."
</p><p>
  there was silence around the bonfire, the only sound is the light crackling of burning wood within the flames and it's embers flying up into the sky.
</p><p>
  "death is a funny name for someone who's only moving to a better or worse place. they've been chosen to transcend whether it's early or late." hooty suddenly spoke up, everyone looked at them and listened.
</p><p>
  "death does not mean gone. there's a reason why the phrase 'their spirit lives on in you' exists and it's true. you can feel them, subtle or not, but do not let the malevolent twist and corrupt their soul and yours because you will not see the people you loved the same way again." owlbert said via signs and everyone stood the brothers.
</p><p>
  "so.. hold what's precious close because those are the only things that kept them alive." lilith adds. luz, willow and gus feels like they're referring to them but they aren't sure.
</p><p>
  "that's some deep shit i can't understand, bro." king said, completely wasted now before he fell of his chair and passed out.
</p><p>
  "well then."
</p><p>
  ------------
</p><p>
  after a final drink, everybody got inside to finally get some rest since it's so late and someone already passed out.
</p><p>
  everyone said their goodnights, hooty and owlbert will be staying for the night since they're also drunk and lilith adviced them to not drive at this state.
</p><p>
  willow didn't even bother to brush her teeth as she's exhausted and almost immediately fell to sleep when she dropped to her bed.
</p><p>
  there was quiet in willow's room for a moment, just a moment, till she heard someone call her name and a click is heard.
</p><p>
  "what..." willow asked groggily, she opens her eye and slightly winced as she saw her lamp is turned on ever when she doesn't remember turning on.
</p><p>
  "willow."
</p><p>
 willow almost fell off the bed as she saw boscha standing over her bedside. "w- what are you doing- why-" she stammers as she backs away from her.
</p><p>
  "calm down. i just want to show you something." boscha said. "i know you're a ghost. matt, the blights, everything!" willow said as she sees no point of what boscha would show her.
</p><p>
  "trust, you said. trust is something earned by somebody and they'll tell you what's on their mind. well, you earned my trust and i have something i want to show you. the reason why my family died in this manor." boscha said, she slowly raised her hand. gesturing something.
</p><p>
  "s- show? how's that work? why don't you just tell me?"
</p><p>
  "believe me, it's alot easier to show than tell. now.. do you trust me?" boscha asked, hoping.
</p><p>
  willow purses her lips, she squeezed her eyes tightly before deeply sighing. she does want know and no one is offering her answers other than boscha.
</p><p>
  "okay. trust you." willow nods. boscha softly smiles, she stretches her hand towards willow whom slowly backed away.
</p><p>
  "mind if i.. touch your head?" a weird request but whatever. willow nods again. as boscha's thumb touched willow's forehead;
</p><p>
  everything suddenly went blinding white.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>a family of four enters the manor with great awe. the havenstar family.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>the reason why they got this manor is because one of the parents' business friends got invited to the place and has said to take it with no cost.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>it sounds like a wonderful deal if you think about it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>away from the urban life and indulge themselves in the countryside. the air is much more fresher and the town is pretty nice. plus, no work or school. it's a score.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"i'll take the biggest bed!" a redhead yelled before she started running up the stairs "no, i'll take the biggest room!" a young british boy said before he started running after his sister up the stairs and down the hall.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"boscha, matt! be careful not to break anything! this manor is antique!" their mother yelled "okay mom!!" both children yelled back and a slammed door is heard. the mother sighs but the father chuckles, he softly draped his arm over her shoulder and the mother held his hand.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"what do you think?" the father asked as he eyed every single thing in front of him. "it's perfect. i was surprised that your friend gave us this. for free even." the mother said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>the father shrugs "perks of being rich i guess. anyways, let's check the kids before they really destroyed something." the mother agrees, both of them walked up to the second floor and saw that all of the doors are open.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>the parents looked inside each opened room for their kids till they finally found them, they're in the farthest room of the hall.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>they saw boscha and matt both holding hairbrush and are in a fighting stance as they held a pillow as a shield. "stand back you vile creature! for it is i, mattholomule, great defender of havenstar clan and i shall reclaimed my stolen land!!" matt said in a lancelot tone.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>on the other side, boscha is rather confused as she isn't really into role-playing. "get out my room, you dweeb and i was the first to get here!" she said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"it's treason then!" then, matt did a war cry before charging at boscha. she blocked his attacked and is able to push matt to the ground, she threw her pillow onto matt's face making him grunt.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"my room bitch."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"boscha." boscha snapped her head around to see her parents standing over the door with a smile as they watched their children's antics. boscha awkwardly smiles as she isn't really allowed to cuss. at least, in front of them "sorry mom."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"so, who was faster this time?" their father asked. "me!!" both boscha and matt exclaimed, boscha shot her little brother a glare which matt gladly returned and he threw a raspberry.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"no! it was me! i'm taking this bed, this room. the whole thing!" boschs said as it's final and she plopped down in the bed with her arms crossed. "alright then. matt, let's-" the father was about to beckon for matt to come with them and find him another room but he was cut off.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"liar! you turned them against me!" matt said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"okay, you better stop with the references or i'll-"</i>
</p><p>
  
    <i>"okay okay, calm down people. we just got here so why don't the two of you help me and your father unpack hm? then you can returned to whatever this is." the mother finally cuts off their fight.</i>
  
</p><p>
  
    <i>"yes mom." boscha and matt said, as well with their father whom received a small slap on the shoulder and the father snickers.</i>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  ---------
</p><p>
  luz couldn't sleep.
</p><p>
  she brought down her blanket, draped it over her shoulder as she went back to the bonfire that is still lit.
</p><p>
  eda said they don't need to put it out and it'll put itself out in the morning.
</p><p>
  luz sat down at the chair and stared at the dancing flames. her brain telling her to touch as she's mesmerised but she controlled herself.
</p><p>
  as she thinks, the crackling noise of the burning wood filled her ears as the night is pretty quiet. then, a sudden gush of wind hits luz and the fire's embers flies towards her, luz used her blanket to cover herself till she felt the wind is gone.
</p><p>
  luz looked down at her blanket and it's unharmed. good.
</p><p>
  luz pulled something out of her pocket, she leans against the chair and placed both of her hands as it held something on her lap.
</p><p>
  a robber's mask.
</p><p>
  the same mask of the man she kept seeing through the mirrors. he sometimes seeped into her dreams which gave luz insomnia for.. well, luz can't remember about that anymore.
</p><p>
  "is it true?" luz asked, she felt a presence appear next to her so she figured it's the same person she's hoping to talk to.
</p><p>
  "i'm sorry luz. i thought this would string out a little longer.." amity replied. luz slightly frowned "do you take me as stupid? that i couldn't figure it out myself without willow or gus telling me?"
</p><p>
  amity vigorously shook her head and raised her hands in defeat. "no no! of course not! it's just..." she trails off as she contemplates the next thing she'll say to not offend the noceda even more.
</p><p>
  "just what? amity, i'm lost. i don't know what to believe anymore." luz said, she feel played as she started to think she's forming some kind of friendship with someone who doesn't look at her weirdly when she talks about her interests. but, that person isn't even able to be seen by anyone else but her.
</p><p>
  "i like you! and i really was planning to tell you about this soon but it came too early and i'm sorry!" amity finally admits as she's left with not much of a choice. her cheeks turned light pink and she didn't look at luz in the eyes.
</p><p>
  luz blinked. "you what?"
</p><p>
  <i>---------</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
    <i>the havenstar family comfortably stayed in the murkwood manor for weeks which turned to months with no complications.</i>
  
</p><p>
  
    <i>but there are certain things the mother and father doesn't know what their children have been experiencing.</i>
  
</p><p>
  
    <i>they both kept hearing constant noise of footsteps out in the hall which stopped when matt went to go and peer his head out only to see nothing.</i>
  
</p><p>
  
    <i>boscha seeing people she doesn't recognise during the day when she's walking around the manor. and that lake, no one has actually went there nor bother to.</i>
  
</p><p>
  <i>their father's and matt's attitude started to change overtime. they grew more aggressive mostly at each other, their mother did nothing to resolve this but lock herself in her shared room with her husband.</i>

boscha is lost. she doesn't know what to do anymore and she started doing the same thing her mother is doing. lock herself in her room.
</p><p>
  <i>she tries to get out of the house and stay at the village instead, just to get away from this manor's chaos.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>but her father all the time and always manages to catch her before she got pass the drive. it's scaring her how much her father is holding her back from running away from the manor.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>from them..</i>
</p><p>
  <i>as the night came. boscha lazily strides across the hall, heading for her room as the shouts and yells from their father and matt down the kitchen is heard. the usual night event that boscha grew accustomed and numb to.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>when she got inside her room. boscha makes sure she locked it and used a chair for precautions as she saw her father standing at the foot of her bed one night. just staring, then he stroked her head endearingly while still saying nothing before leaving the room.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>that scared her shitlessly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>boscha turned on her lamp and sat down at her bed. she looked over to the window, seeing nothing coming inside, no moonlight shining this time.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>boscha dreams to just come out of the window and just run. run like hell is behind her which it is.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>but she just doesn't know what to do anymore, she felt trapped. she can't leave or call for help since her phone doesn't have service and the landlines are cut off.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>everything came out of the blue, her father and little brother were never the type to be aggressive with one another or anyone in their family unless boscha and matt are rough housing and the anger never lasts that long.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>then a scream is heard outside.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>there was complete silence between luz and amity.</p><p>amity is embarrassed that she has to confess like this while luz is utterly shocked and started to think it's a joke.</p><p>"i- i think i missed heard that." luz said, she rubbed her ears, just making sure it wasn't clogged or anything. "no luz, i'm serious." amity said.</p><p>luz's mouth went agar, she tried to speak but nothing came out. "a.. are you sure? i mean!" luz nervously chuckles "i.. i don't really get much- i mean, i'm not liked.. i'm not popular nor.. beautiful..." she looked down and started tapping her thumbs together. she doesn't now how to put this.</p><p>"you're beautiful!!" amity exclaimed. luz slightly jumped down from the outburst and looked at amity who's face immediately turned red but she didn't look away.</p><p>"i really want to hold your hand but.. yeah- you're beautiful luz! you shouldn't listen to anyone who said you aren't because they're wrong! and i'm speaking from my heart and- and i really like you!"</p><p>"d- despite the circumstance i am in... i really really, genuinely like you luz." amity said, finally letting her true feelings out. luz was speechless, she couldn't believe it as she never got have confession before.</p><p>it's overwhelming.</p><p>luz's pursed her lips, her cheeks turned red and her heart is suddenly fluttering as she staring feeling she never felt before.</p><p>"i.. i..." luz stammers, amity started to look worried as she's over thinking that luz doesn't feel the same.</p><p>"you can save your saliva.. i understand," amity said as she looked away.</p><p>"i like you as well!!" luz abruptly stood up, she reached to grab amity hands only for it to go through her. "ah fu- sorry but i like you as well! really." she said as she looked into amity's golden hues.</p><p>they both said nothing for a few seconds before luz mutters "i think this is when we kiss but-"</p><p>they burst out in laughter, they both sat down back to their chairs but luz now sat down next to amity.</p><p>"so.. what happens next?" luz asked, amity looked at her at the corner of her eye. "i don't know.. i never really had someone before i died." she said.</p><p>then, luz shifts her body to face amity. "we.. can make this work. i promise." she said, she offered her hand to amity whom looked down at her.</p><p>softly smiling, amity slowly placed her hand onto luz which went through her but she manages to make it look like both of their hands are intertwined.</p><p>"i guess <i>death till do us part</i> adds another meaning." luz snickers. amity giggles "shut up, dork."</p><p>then she noticed the mask luz was holding the entire time. "if i may ask... what's that?" she asked as she points at it. luz looked down at it and slightly grimace, she rubbed it with her fingers before softly sighing.</p><p>"it's... i'm not ready.." luz mutters.</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>boscha slowly opens the door, trying not to make it creak. she slipped through the small crack she opened and started walking down the hall as she presumes the scream came from where the endless argument is happening.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>she crept down the small flight of stairs, she knelt down and peeked down to see what happened. her eyes widens as she saw crimson red slowly getting bigger and bigger on the floor.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>then, boscha saw matt on the floor with his head bloody as well with his chest.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>boscha covered her mouth, she also saw her mother just standing near the scene. saying nothing about her son was murdered by her husband. she knows it's father is the one responsible. it's a no brainer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>boscha has to get out of here.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>she sped back to her room, still making sure that her steps are light against the floorboards and locked the door as well. boscha went over to her window, opened it to it's fullest and looked down to see shrubbery below.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>that could hurt her but she doesn't care. boscha stepped up to the frame and she almost fell by accident when she heard harsh knocking on her door.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"boscha, open the door." her father said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>boscha took a deep breath before letting herself fell down into the bushes. she immediately got out and started running towards the drive, it's there. boscha just has to push forward and ignore the prickling sensation she's getting all around her body.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>as she's getting closer. boscha abruptly stopped as she saw a man standing in her way, he has a auburn hair and golden eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. boscha ignored him and plans to brush past him but his hand latched itself onto her neck.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>boscha wheezed, she tries to pull the man's hand off her but he's far stronger than her. then, he started moving, dragging boscha's struggling body in the process.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>she thrashed around, wanting to wriggling herself out of the grip as she started to see stars in her vision.</i>
</p><p>but it was useless.</p><p>
  <i>soon enough. boscha's body fell limp.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>willow was snapped back to reality, she rose from her bed and saw boscha sitting at the side of her bed with her back facing her.</p><p>she understood now. the blights are responsible for all of thing that had happened.</p><p>"boscha, i'm so sorry." willow said, feeling sorry that her family has to unfortunately deal and meet their end in this manor. "it's fine, i guess. it's nice to have new people here, it breaks the boring routine since we can't leave." boscha replied, still not looking at willow.</p><p>"can't leave?"</p><p>"yeah. anyone who dies in this damned manor is bound to be stuck here forever. never leaving in this hellish limbo."</p><p>that sounds like a far worse punishment hell could offer than you burning in it's flames.</p><p>"that sudden change of your father and matt. it happened to gus as well. what is that?" willow asked "possession. a ghost like me, for reference, enters your body and you wouldn't even know you were possessed because you're tucked away in a good memory." boscha explains, she slowly turns herself around to finally face the gardener.</p><p>"you need to get out of here as fast as you can before they get you. the problem is that you have two boys in your family and that's not a good thing to have." boscha said, she attempts to grab willow's shoulders but it only went through.</p><p>"is it going to happened to us as well?" willow asked and boscha nods "there's no way to break the cycle. the only option is to run."</p><p>then, willow remembered something "wait.. you said blights are green haired but you said the man who killed you has auburn hair." she said. "but he has the same eyes as them. so i'm guessing he's the father something." boscha said as she doesn't really bother to know the lineage other families have.</p><p>"then, the boy gus saw? he also has different hair. brown. have you seen him around?"</p><p>boscha didn't answer immediately. she was unsure. "i have but i don't think he's related to the blights."</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>"i understand," amity said as she nods. "don't take it as if i don't trust you or anything! it's just.. i'm not prepared.. i haven't told anyone about it.." luz said as she tries to save the both of them of misunderstanding.</p><p>amity nods again "no no, i get it luz. you don't have to worry. you can take your time and tell me whenever you're ready. no pressure." she reassures.</p><p>softly sighing, luz smiles "thanks amity."</p><p>as she looks away from amity for a second, she saw him standing in front of her with the burning bonfire behind him.</p><p>luz screamed and fell back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"luz! are you okay?!" amity was surprised that luz suddenly fell back. she looks if someone is in front of them, no one.</p>
<p>luz was panting softly, she looks around as she slowly pushed herself up and patted herself off. "yeah yeah, it's just- i'm fine, don't worry!" she said in attempt for amity not to ask more questions.</p>
<p>amity worried, she looked down at the mask that has fallen to the ground and frowns. "luz, whoever you're seeing is getting worse. the twins stole your.. bottle, i don't know-"</p>
<p>"they have my medication?" luz snapped her head at amity "yeah-"</p>
<p>"then, where is it?!" luz stepped closer to amity whom slowly scooched away. "i- i don't know. they probably have thrown it in the lake or something." the blight replied.</p>
<p>luz lets out a frustrated groan, she sat down at her chair again and started furiously tapping her foot onto the ground as she crack or twist her fingers.</p>
<p>her anxiety levels are slowly rising as this troubles luz. she is no longer seeing him in reflective surfaces.</p>
<p>"luz, i want to help. i want to do something but i don't know how if i don't know what's happening to you." amity said, she moved closer to luz and placed her hand onto luz's.</p>
<p>luz squeezed her eyes tightly, she took a deep breath in and exhaled through her nose. she looked down at the mask "just... don't tell anyone, okay?" she faced amity whom wore the most serious face she has and nods. but it also looks cute as the same time.</p>
<p>amity is unconsciously puffing her cheeks, revealing her dimples. "aw, you got little dimples. i wish i could pinch them." luz mutters as she giggles at the sight of them.</p>
<p>amity blushes, she clasped both of her hands onto her mouth to hide them. "nooo, don't cover them. they're really cute." luz whines, she feels like she's stalling but also still want to see amity's dimples.</p>
<p>"shut up, they're nothing."</p>
<p>she is stalling.</p>
<p>luz scoffs "yeah right. i'll pinch those stubbly cheeks when i have the chance." she made crab claw motions making amity giggles "i feel like you more likely pinch my nose than my cheeks." she said.</p>
<p>"maybe. boop!" luz booped amity's nose making her blink in confusion for moment before giving luz a look making her burst out in laughter.</p>
<p>"luz.. you're stalling, aren't you?"</p>
<p>luz opens her mouth, expecting for words to come out saying she isn't. nothing helped her. well shit.</p>
<p>"yeah, you're right. it's not an easy subject to talk about but.. i trust you." luz said, she grabbed her blanket again and draped it around her as she noticed that the temperature suddenly dropped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>"mija, can you grab my phone out of my purse? i think someone is calling also put it on speaker." camila said as she never tore her eyes off the road while driving.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>they're on their way back home with groceries in tow. it took them a while to get to the car since luz begged on her knees for her mother to buy her a book that really interested her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the good witch azura book.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"okay!" luz grabbed her mother's purse from the front passenger seat since she's sitting in the back. as luz rummages through the contents of the bag, she felt the car pull into an abrupt halt.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"there's literally no traffic lights here! why did you cross the da- the street?!" camila started ranting, luz just has to presume some ignorant person decided to hopscotch in the road without traffic lights before she returned to her original task.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"open the fucking door!!" luz jumped as she heard an unrecognised voice. she looks at the window of her comila's side to see a man with a robber's mask, pointing at her mother on gun point.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"mija duck!" camila screamed then floored the accelerator, not caring one bit at the shouts quickly receding behind them but a bang is heard which made the window from behind shatter. it's pebble like shards rain down on luz as she silently cries, she doesn't know what's going on and just followed her mother's orders.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>as things seemed to have calmed down a bit, camila looked over to the back to see if her daughter is safe. "luz.. mija, it's okay sweetheart. they're gone. we're okay." camila reassures as she saw the tears running down her cheeks.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>luz slowly nods, she believes her mother that they're far from whoever that was that tried to kill them and hijack their car.</i>
</p>
<p>then an ear piercing screech is heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BANG</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>luz slowly opens her eyes, she doesn't know when she passed out but a massive headache enraptured her head making her hiss as she slowly lift herself off the floor.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>floor. ground. road.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>luz looked down and noticed she's still in the car but it's not right. the seats are above her and she can see smoke, she doesn't know what that meant but she has to get herself and her mother out of here.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"mami.." luz said, she cleared her throat as it's coarse. she slowly crawled towards the front, carefully not to touch anything as she thinks that the car won't support it's weight anymore and crush both of them.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"mami, we have to get out of the car-" luz's breathing hitched, she backed up as she saw camila's neck twisted- broken in an abnormal fashion and shards of glass are impaled in her bloody face. her glasses cracked and is laid beside her head.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>luz stared at her mother in horror "mami?" she tries to reach for her mother but she suddenly heard voices outside.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"oh god!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"quickly, there's a kid in there! get them before it explodes!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>luz looked down at the broken window, she saw a woman place herself head down to the road and sighs in relief to see luz is okay. a trial of blood on her face but otherwise fine.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"come on sweetie, let's get you out here." the woman said, her voice attempt to calm down luz who's trembling. luz looked over to her mother then at the woman.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the woman notices that luz is pointing towards camila, she looked over to her only for her to close her eyes as she doesn't want to see anymore of it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"it's okay, we'll get your momma out too. just take my hand." the woman said, she outstretched her hand for luz. she looked down the hand and slowly placed her smaller one.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the woman pulled luz out of the car then she knelt down in front of her and started asking questions that luz barely heard as a ringing started to fill her ears.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>luz looked around the scene, seeing many people with their phones out to film and others utterly concerned as they saw the state luz is in.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>as her eyes landed on the van that is behind the crowd and it's also smoke. luz pulled herself away the woman and started heading towards the van. other people tried to stop her but she didn't let them, she didn't respond to their questions as she feels her mouth is glued shut.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>luz got out of the crowd. she watched someone fall out of the van's driver side, grunting and started crawling away from the scene. then, the noceda noticed something slip out of the man's pocket.</i>
</p>
<p>a gun.</p>
<p>
  <i>it feels like luz's mind and body is on auto pilot. she walked over to the gun, picked it up and it feels heavy in her hand, she started hearing some people saying something but she couldn't hear them as the ringing only got louder.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>luz approached the man, she kicked his ass making him lash on "what?!" but he stopped as he saw that luz has his gun. "how did you- give me that!" the man tries to snatch the gun but luz raised her hand, getting it away from him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>then, luz grabbed the man's mask, pulled it off and shot him in the head.</i>
</p>
<p>the ringing stopped.</p>
<p>
  <i>luz blinks, she slowly regained herself. there was utter silence everyway, she looked down at her hand to see the gun then at the man she shot.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>luz gasped, she dropped the gun and shakily backs away from the body. the sight of the man's blasted off face has embedded itself in her head as well with her mother's. she looked at the crowd who's staring at what she's done.</i>
</p>
<p>now they think of luz as a murderer.</p>
<p>
  <i>new tears started to well up and fall. then, she ran out of there still holding the man's mask in her hand as she's off to nowhere.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"the cops and eda found me hiding between trash and a racoon whom i befriended. i was taken to therapy because of what i did for three months before getting discharged. i started seeing him a few nights after i started living with the sisters when i was in my mom's funeral." luz told her tale.</p>
<p>"i don't see his.. <i>face</i>, just the masked him. ever since, he's been following me wherever i go. that's why i took that bottle for me to lower my anxiety levels even i see those 'hallucinations' as my therapist said." luz looked down at the mask, she grabbed it off the floor and clenched it tightly.</p>
<p>"i'm sick. i'm so sick! i'm tired of seeing him everywhere!! i don't even know why i kept this.. i can't throw it.." luz raised her hand holding the mask, aiming to throw it in the fire. it's right there. it's only a few feet ahead of her, she can easily throw it in.</p>
<p>but she didn't.</p>
<p>luz sighs, she bit her lip as she held a sob in. "i just don't know how to move on when.." luz grits her teeth tightly, she slowly shook her head.</p>
<p>"moving on isn't an processes, nothing is but it's okay to start by taking a step. 'one day at a time' they said." amity said, she also stared into the fire that is slowly getting smaller.</p>
<p>"when you take that first step. the rest will get easier and easier if you have the right people around to help."</p>
<p>"then.. what's my first step?" luz asked as she looked at amity. "well, that's up to you." amity turned to face luz. both of their eyes glistening from the light of the flames emitting.</p>
<p>luz nods as she understand what amity meant, she stood up and stepped closer to the bonfire. amity stayed quiet as she watches luz's next move.</p>
<p>the noceda looked down at the mask on her hand, she took a deep breath before tossing the mask into the fire.</p>
<p>she watched the entire thing burn along with the wood then she looked up to see the man standing at the other side of the bonfire.</p>
<p>"it's you. it's me. it's us." luz said to him, the man's head seemed to have slightly move. "and it's time for you to rest." then, a pop is heard in the fire which made embers fly out of it.</p>
<p>it flew towards the man as the same wind appeared once again, luz covered herself and held her blanket. then, as the wind is gone, luz opened her eyes to see that the man is gone.</p>
<p>she looked down into the flames and the mask is gone as well.</p>
<p>smiling to herself, luz suddenly felt like a weight on her shoulders disappear. she felt lighter though there are still some that remained but;</p>
<p>she's free.</p>
<p>luz turned around and saw that amity isn't there anymore. she softly sighs, "thanks amity. i need it that. good night, i'll talk to you later." luz said, she heads back inside the manor, planning to get some sleep as the sun slowly makes itself known in the east.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>both luz and willow overslept along with king, they missed breakfast and almost dinner till lilith shook the them awake.</p>
<p>after lunch, willow pulled gus and the still sleepy luz to the small library. they both sat down at one of the chairs as if they're in a special meeting.</p>
<p>"okay, you can come out. i got everyone." willow said to someone. luz yawns, she cracks her neck and looked around the library to see if anyone steps out in between the shelves.</p>
<p>"geez, you look like you didn't get any sleep." boscha said to luz and walks over to their table. "hey, i'll consider that as one of my best sleeps ever. period." luz lazily said, she placed both of her arms onto the table and buried her chin onto it. "i just didn't have enough time to savor it."</p>
<p>"so, why did you bring us here? is matt here as well?" gus asked, boscha rose a brow "why? are you and my little brother have something?" she grins which gus didn't get.</p>
<p>"boscha, he's only 12." willow said "oh right. the mental age gap, sorry man." boscha bowed down as she apologises. gus furrowed his brows on confusion "um.. it's okay?"</p>
<p>"the reason why i brought you guys here is to discuss the happenings of this manor." willow said as they're all getting off track of the purpose why they're here.</p>
<p>"the blights are the reason of everything. they're messing with us, making us seem like we're hallucinating and hear things that aren't there." willow said. luz snapped her head out of her arm and slightly frowned.</p>
<p>"i.." then everyone looks at her, waiting for her next word.</p>
<p>"i half heartedly agree." luz said. "only half?" boscha crosses her arms.</p>
<p>"well, yeah. the twins didn't really leave me a good impression, amity on the other hand.. she.." luz trails off as she remembers the events of last night.</p>
<p>"my god, you're smitten for a ghost." boscha covered her mouth as if it's a gossip.</p>
<p>luz blushes "n- no! she's- she's my, she."</p>
<p>"why did you think the blights doing it? what if there's more than that?" gus asked, wanting to knowing more of this than luz having a ghost girlfriend which he'll congratulate luz later for.</p>
<p>"boscha told me her story and turns out. the head blight is the cause of her death." willow said. gus scratched his head "when did the blights move in this manor? did amity mention anything about that?" he asked as he looked at luz for answers.</p>
<p>luz shook her head "no but i'll ask her later."</p>
<p>"mr. wrath said this manor was made during the british occupation. i'm guessing it does have alot of history in it's walls." gus said as he looked around the walls and ceiling of the room.</p>
<p>"well, aren't you a trivia man. how are we gonna find the original owners of this place when 'it's walls held history'." boscha said as she made visual air quotes.</p>
<p>"we turn to the books! or see if there's any hidden rooms that hides the original owners' bones or something." gus said as he stood up with his hand raised in the air.</p>
<p>"let's hope we don't get the second option."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>luz, willow and gus spent their entire afternoon and it's already dark outside digging through every book in every shelves of the library as they try to uncover who was the first owner of the murkwood manor.</p>
<p>their table is now filled with books that they've finished or planned to read it as they have their hands full and head stuffed with knowledge neither of them will know when will be useful.</p>
<p>maybe in history and literature since they ditched the mathematical books to the side.</p>
<p>"ugh!" luz groans, she dropped her head onto the table and placed the book she was reading onto her head. "did you find anything?" gus asked, tired evident in his voice.</p>
<p>luz shook her head "willow?" willow also shook her head. she slammed the book she has l placed it down the table and stood up. "where do we look next? we practically emptied out the library." she said.</p>
<p>"right. so we should go to every room and check if there's any secret rooms in hopes to uncover the owners of the manor." luz said, this idea seems to be a good one when she said it out loud.</p>
<p>then, gus sprung up from his seat and clicked his fingers at luz as if he's agreeing at her idea. "that's not a bad idea! you guys look for secret rooms while i ask the sisters if mr. wrath gave them some kind of info of the manor." he said.</p>
<p>"guys, i don't think that's-"</p>
<p>"perfect! willow, you take the west wing while i take the east!" luz said as she also jumped out of her seat. she just wants to get out of the library as she started to feel a headache coming in, she presumes gus and willow feels the same thing.</p>
<p>willow sighs, she fixed her glasses and nods. "alright, we'll met back here after our research." she said. luz and gus shared twin grins.</p>
<p>all three of them rushed out of the library and went on their separate ways to do their self orders.</p>
<p>gus rushes down the kitchen, expecting to see the clawthrone sisters to be there and he was right.</p>
<p>"miss eda! miss lilith!" gus called and both of them looked at the boy run towards the table and started lightly tapping his hands onto it.</p>
<p>"do you need something, gus?" lilith asked, gus nods "yes, actually. did mr. wrath tell you the history of the manor?" he asked.</p>
<p>both sisters started to recall their conversation back when they first got here with wrath. "yeah.. something about it being built while the brits are here and some tea lovers first living here." eda said as she took a sip of her spiked coffee.</p>
<p>gus beams "did he mention any names perhaps??"</p>
<p>"i don't think so. did he, edalyn?" lilith looked at eda whom shook her head. "dang." gus mutters under his breath as he started scratching his head. he really thought he could get any other information than the manor being built in the 1600s.</p>
<p>"what's up? it's not like your school emailed you to do a history homework, did they?" eda asked as she rose a brow. gus shook his head "no no no. it's just.. oh gosh, how should i put this.."</p>
<p>gus is struggling to find the right words to make it more believable for the adults in front of him but he couldn't find anything. so he started slow.</p>
<p>"this manor is haunted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>willow searched through every single room that is available in the west wing. she pushed every wall for any possible trapdoor that might be opened by a hidden lever of sorts.</p>
<p>nothing came up.</p>
<p>willow entered the last room of the wall, she did the same procedure she did to the other room and came out with nothing as expected. nothing that is made in the 1600s will have a secret room or anything of that in sorts.</p>
<p>willow was about to head back for the library, hoping that gus and luz will be there as well empty handed like her. whnen she turned around, her breathing hitched as she saw them in front of her.</p>
<p>her dads. they seem to be aimlessly looking around, particularly the ceiling.</p>
<p>she slightly backed up which was keenly noticed by them and snapped their heads at willow whom flinched. tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes as she sees the state they're in.</p>
<p>decayed. zombie like attitudes and they stare at their daughter with empty grey eyes.</p>
<p>suddenly, the entire room grew cold. willow knows there's no ac in this room or any other rooms she checked. something is severely wrong.</p>
<p>willow's dads did nothing stare at her but their mannequin poses are contorted in abnormal ways that scared willow. she can hear her rapid heartbeat drumming in her ears, she looks at the open door behind her dads.</p>
<p>she just has to dash towards it and run as fast as she can to the others, to anyone.</p>
<p>willow shivered as she felt something cold caress her neck, she rubbed the back of her neck and sighs softly before turning her attention back to her dads.</p>
<p>swallowing a lump in her throat, willow took a deep breath, she waits for a second before she started bolting towards the door only for to be slammed shut in front of her by the last second.</p>
<p>willow's eyes widens, she turned around to see that her dads are slowly making their way towards her. "no! no no no! please! somebody let me out!!" willow banged onto the door, she twists and turns the knob hoping it'll open but it didn't.</p>
<p>"willow!" willow covered her ears as she started hearing her dads calling her name. she backed herself into a corner and hugged herself as she started to feel colder with a pair of looming shadows get bigger and bigger in front of her as they approach.</p>
<p>"willow! it's okay! it's me, i'm here!!" willow snapped her eyes open as she recognised that voice. she looked up to see boscha kneeling down in front of her as she has a worry written all over her face.</p>
<p>"b- boscha..." willow mutters, a light smile came to her lips. she wrapped her arms at boscha for a hug as she needs it right now but her arms only went through the girl much to her disappointment.</p>
<p>"right.."</p>
<p>"um.. anyways, you okay? i heard you screaming earlier." boscha asked "did you see them?" she was referring to the original owners.</p>
<p>willow nods "yeah, my dads." well, that was an unexpected response, at least for boscha.</p>
<p>"oh... wanna talk about it?" boscha sat down at the floor and waits for willow's response. "i guess.. i haven't really told anyone about this.. just what they needed." willow replied, she's still in the corner hugging herself even though the temperature rose from the cold.</p>
<p>willow just realised that.</p>
<p>she took a deep breath and slowly nods. "okay.. i'll tell you but swear you won't tell anyone else." she said looked at boscha straight in the eye whom raised her hand and crosses her chest.</p>
<p>"i cross my heart and hope to.. uh.. hope to go to hell." boscha said as she grins, willow rolls her eyes "don't say that."</p>
<p>"well, i'm already dead so i'm only waiting for which doors will open for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>young willow happily skipped across the pavement as she just got out of school and is heading home. she swings a small twig around while mumbling a song her appa used to sing for her when going to bed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>then, a squeak is heard. willow stopped for a moment and looked into one of the yards to see a small squirrel eating some nuts while looking up to her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"smiling softly. "hello, little guy." willow waves at the squirrel whom stopped eating. willow thought she disturbed it, she waved goodbye to it before she started walking again.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>then, willow felt something quickly climb on her back and rest on her shoulder. she looked to see the same squirrel sitting down on her shoulder and continued to nibble it's food. giggling, "i guess i'm taking you home with me, buddy." she said as she heads for home.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>willow listened to the squirrel's squeaking as if it's trying to talk to her but sadly, she couldn't understand them. she gets that the animals she stumbles upon either follow her home or just wants to be left alone, she doesn't have any friends and animals are better in her opinion. also plants.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BANG</p>
<p>BANG</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eda and lilith was flabbergast.</p>
<p>they have both of their mouths agar as they listen to gus explain what has been happening for the past few days after they moved in the murkwood manor.</p>
<p>eda lets out a growl like sigh, she tilts her cup, expecting to drink something but she's emptied out. she placed the cup down the table and started rubbing her temples, trying to process everything.</p>
<p>lilith is doing the same thing, everything perplexes her. she asked gus if this is one of his and the girls' pranks but gus denied it and told them he's telling the truth.</p>
<p>"i knew you guys wouldn't believe me." gus said as he watches the clawthrone sisters struggle.</p>
<p>"okay, kid. why don't you call everyone down and we'll discuss this." eda said. gus reluctantly nods "of course! and they'll tell you their side of the story since what i told you is mine." he said before dashing up the stairs to get the others down.</p>
<p>gus went towards king's rooms first since it was the closest then he'll have to find luz. gus knocked on king's door before opening it to see king standing in front of the window with his hands folded on his back.</p>
<p>"hey, the sisters wants us down to have a talk. we'll finally tell them what we've been experiencing here." gus said.</p>
<p>king slowly turned around and looked at gus straight in the eye. "gregory." he said.</p>
<p>"huh?" gus tilts his head in confusion, why would king call him gregory? he doesn't know anyone by that name. gus shrugged it off as he presumes that king is just playing with him.</p>
<p>"whatever man. let's go down. i'll call luz and willow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>willow stopped in her tracks as she heard two loud noises that echoed throughout the now quiet neighbourhood. there was chatter in one or two houses having a potluck but it's all quiet now.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>willow looked ahead and saw a person running towards a car in a hurry before driving off in a rapid pace. she barely noticed that the squirrel hopped off her shoulder then she noticed something.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the direction the person was before they ran towards the car is her house.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>dread slowly started to rise within willow, she bolted towards her home as fast as her little legs carry her. hoping that her worries are wrong and that she is just overreacting.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>as willow got to their driveway, she gasped as she saw the door was agar. she slowly stepped up to the porch, praying that appa or papa just forgot to fully shut the door close because they're tired.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>willow's hand trembled as she stretched closer and closer to the door, she held in her breath as she started to push it just enough for her to see what's inside.</i>
</p>
<p>and god, she wishes she didn't.</p>
<p>
  <i>willow drops to her knees, her bag's strap slowly slip off her shoulders and lazily placed itself down beside her. the young girl took off her glasses, letting it fall to the ground as fresh tears stream down her cheeks and down to her pants, staining it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>there lies her dads on the floor with the pool of blood underneath them. they laid their motionless as life is draining from them.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>willow perked up as she heard tapping? scratching? whatever it is, she saw her papa moving his finger on the floorboard. a temporary relief came to her, willow immediately got beside ivor and placed her fingers onto his neck to check for pulse.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>faint but still there.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"it's going to be okay papa, i'll call the ambulance and they'll treat you and appa. just hang in there." willow said, she doesn't have a phone yet so she frantically searches for either her appa or papa's phone to call 911.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the tapping is continuous and ivor seems like he wants to say something but his mouth is paralysed. willow doesn't know what her papa is trying to convey but she ignored it for a moment till she finally found a phone.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>willow started to dial for help, she placed the phone on her ear as she heard a woman pick up and say '911, what's your emergency?'</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"hi! hello! my- my dads, they're bleeding. i don't know what happened and my.." willow trails off, she placed her fingers onto her dad's neck to check if the pulse is still there.</i>
</p>
<p>nothing.</p>
<p>
  <i>her grip on the phone slipped, making the phone clatter on the floor while the moderator is still on the line. calling for willow to say something but she couldn't, all she can do is sob and hold both of her fathers' bodies. she doesn't care if this makes her one of the suspects when the police arrives to investigate the scene.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>she just wants to hold her parents while she can still feel their bodily heat.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"after that, i was sent to the police station and asked if i saw the killer's face. of course i didn't nor the plate number. i was taken in by the clawthorne sisters since my dads are good friends with them, i was first orphan by the sisters till gus. whom also lost his dad." willow is slowly closing her tale. she fiddled with her fingers as she stares blankly on the floor while boscha stayed quiet and listened.</p>
<p>"after a week, i started to see them. they looked normal and was happy to see me that i was fine. i was happy too but after time went on.. they started to change, the turned morbid corpses."</p>
<p>"i kept hearing the same tapping from dad before he- he.. he.." willow started hyperventilating. this alarmed boscha "okay okay! slow down, flowers. deep, calming breaths just take it slow. take your time." boscha said as she ease down willow.</p>
<p>willow followed boscha's soothing words till her breathing is regulated. she touched her chest, feeling her heart slowly go down to normal till she lets out a sigh.</p>
<p>"if i may ask, what was the tapping?" boscha asked after willow is okay now. "um.. like this.." willow started tapping the floorboard with her nail as the sound engraved itself deep in her brain and it's hard for her to forget it.</p>
<p>as she was done. "that's morse code." boscha said as she immediately recognised it. "well, what does it mean?" willow asked, she doesn't know it sadly.</p>
<p>"i love you."</p>
<p>there was silence.</p>
<p>"i'm serious. that's what the series of taps say." boscha said. willow saw the seriousness in the girl's face and tone. she isn't lying.</p>
<p>willow clasped her mouth, all this time what her dad as been trying to tell her is.. they love her.</p>
<p>willow's eyes turnes glossy as she started to cry. "oh my god.." she mutters, she sniffled and started to profusely wipe the tears that escape her eyes.</p>
<p>"h- how do you know morse code?" willow asked. "self taught. me and matt taught ourselves so whenever we're dissing someone, they wouldn't understand it." boscha replied with a snicker but it soon disappeared as she sees willow's face.</p>
<p>"all this time. my dads are telling me they love me and yet... i run away from them. i'm so sorry.. i'm sorry..." willow took off her glasses as tears continues to fall down and she lets it.</p>
<p>"i'm so stupid.."</p>
<p>"no, you're not." boscha said. "huh?"</p>
<p>"sure, you don't know morse code. you said they kept appearing right? and continued the tapping, it means that they're reminding you that they love you even though you don't understand but that's okay, at least for them, since they seem to be the kind that doesn't give up."</p>
<p>willow slowly nods, her dads doesn't know the meaning of impossible. "and remember that little ted talk your family did last night bonfire?" boscha tries to make willow a certain phrase as that pretty much applies to her.</p>
<p>willow retraces back to the evening of the bonfire, she told everyone what her fathers are then the things uncle hooty, uncle owlbert and lilith said.</p>
<p>death does not mean gone.</p>
<p>hold what's precious close.</p>
<p>"do not let the malevolent twist and corrupt their soul and yours because you will not see the people you loved the same way again." willow repeated what uncle owlbert said, she looked at boscha whom slowly nods.</p>
<p>"i... i only started seeing them as scary when i took some kind of medication." willow started remembering that night. luz was already with them and just got off therapy. willow was the one who's in charged washing the dishes and she saw a pill bottle in an open cupboard.</p>
<p>zyprexa, it read.</p>
<p>willow doesn't know what it was, she saw luz's name written in a sharpie under the bottle so she guessed she got it from her therapy. willow thought if we took this, she'll feel better just luz is with them despite losing a parent like the rest.</p>
<p>she thought that the pill would get rid of hallucination as she has been caught thrice of talking to herself by either eda or gus.</p>
<p>after that one dosage, willow now saw her dads as terrifying. that drug acts as a stimulant, gives you serotonin and blocks out those unwanted intrusions but the downside is that it morphs on how you see, hallucinations, for instance.</p>
<p>it turned ivor and baek-hyeon into horrifying corpses that always appear in front of willow.</p>
<p>"oh god.. what have i done.." willow placed her hand onto her forehead as she thought she was doing herself some good, it only brought bad.</p>
<p>"hey, it's okay. you aren't taking it anymore, are you?" boscha asked and willow shook her head much to her relief. "no.. luz now hides her medication well.." she replied.</p>
<p>"look on the bright side, you finally figured out the missing piece. they can finally rest."</p>
<p>willow looked up, she saw her dads standing behind boscha who didn't seemed to notice. they looked normal now, younger even. both of them waved their daughter goodbye which willow slowly reciprocated before they disappeared when she blinked.</p>
<p>they can finally rest knowing that their daughter knows they loved her till the end.</p>
<p>"i love you too papa, appa."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SLAM</p><p>"fuck off old man!! i can like both and that doesn't degrade my stature!!" a 16 year old king yelled at the door that he just slammed and lock.</p><p>"I RAISED NO GAY SON! I'M DISOWNING YOU!! FUCKING PACK YOUR BAGS AND GET OUT" king heard his father shout from the other side. "you didn't raise me! mother did! and go ahead!! like i fucking care!!" king retorted, he slammed his bag against the wall and it dropped on the floor.</p><p>king came out as bi to everyone in school, practically declaring it and everyone is proud of him. his father on the other isn't too happy and almost threw hands at him when he came back home.</p><p>king lets out a frustrated huff and ruffled his hair aggressively. just two more years in this hell and he'll be out of here. he's rather glad that his father is disowning him, he can't be under the same roof with him anymore.</p><p>not after his mother died for terminal cancer.</p><p>king worked two part time jobs, saving for his move and college since he does want to finish his schooling no matter how much it sucks and him sometimes skipping it to chill up in the roof. contemplating.</p><p>then a soft knock on his window is heard, king perked up and looked at the window to see a familiar grey haired girl. "skara!" king ran towards the window, he swiftly lifts it up and hugged her.</p><p>"how did you- is someone with you?" king asked as he looked out on the streets to see skara is standing on a ladder. there's no one with her but a red car in front of the house next to his. her dad's car which king assumes she borrowed or stowed away.</p><p>"no but i'm here to bust you out. your speech earlier was moving." skara said. king shrugs, he placed his elbow onto the window frame with a grin on his face "eh what can i say? i'm the best." he said as he slicks his hair back.</p><p>skara rolled her eyes, "yeah sure." she booped king's nose whom flinched and his cheeks slowly grew pink. "get your stuff. you're going to stay with me for a while." she said.</p><p>king's eyes widens "are you sure? i mean, i have enough money to rent a motel somewhere till i find some place else to stay." he said, he appreciates the offer of his girlfriend but he doesn't want to be a burden to her and her family.</p><p>"but, aren't you saving that up for college?"</p><p>king grumbles and looks down "hey, it's okay. i talked to my parents about it and they're fine with it just don't break their stuff." skara reassures, king rubbed the back of his neck "kinda hard to do since i am the king of destruction."</p><p>"king." skara warns. king raised his hands in the air "okay okay. promise. cross my heart and hope to die."</p><p>"you did give them a pretty good first impression, dressing all fancy and shit." she snorts making king pout.</p><p>"hey, i paid real dough with that shitty suit!"</p><p>"king! why don't i see you out in the door already?! don't make me come there and throw you out myself, boy!!" king looked over his shoulder as he heard his father have a tantrum again.</p><p>"quickly!" skara said. "right! before we go to your house. can we stop by 7/11?" king asked, skara nods which made the boy smiled brightly before quickly dashing towards his closet to empty it out.</p><p> </p><p>"man! i was kinda hoping for a secret room or something." luz closed the door and sighed. she started heading back to the library,  she doesn't want to come back empty handed but she has to.</p><p>luz groans as she stretched all of her limbs and then she saw someone dash past her. she swiftly turned around and saw gus whom abruptly stopped from run, he turned and smiles as he saw luz.</p><p>"don't tell me. you found out the original owners' names." luz said as she admits defeat. gus jogged towards the noceda "no. but i did tell the sisters about what we've been encountering and they want all of us to come down to tell your side of the story." he explained.</p><p>luz's mouth agar, she didn't think of telling the clawthorne sisters because of obvious reasons. "are you sure they're going to believe us? i mean.. they don't seem like it.." luz said as she started tapping her thumbs together.</p><p>"well.. they don't but it'll change when they hear from everyone's sides! especially king's because he's the only adult on our side." gus said, giving crumbs of hope which luz slowly follows.</p><p>luz nods "well, i guess it's not too late to confess." she said. gus nods and he started leading the noceda down the kitchen where eda, lilith and willow are now.</p><p>gus found willow sitting down a counter with tear stained face with no one in front of her as boscha noped out when gus opened the door. willow made sure she cleaned her face before she heading down the kitchen.</p><p>as the two of them got to the others, gus noticed that king isn't there yet. "huh.. i know i called him already. i should-" before gus could speed towards king's room to call him again, he was stopped by lilith.</p><p>"no no, it's okay gus. luz and willow are enough, for now. thank you, please take a seat." lilith said as she offered gus a chair so he can sit down next to the girls, making a triplet line while the sisters are on the other end.</p><p>eda took a deep breath with her hands placed together before pointing at the three of them whom trembled, trying to hold a snicker.</p><p>"boi." luz mutters to willow and gus making all three of them giggle softly.</p><p>"alright, no time for jokes, kids. tell us everything and don't lie." eda said, her tone is serious which is rare but then it lowered to that point, the kids followed.</p><p>luz took a deep breath then-</p><p> </p><p>"don't start a musical about slurpee now." skara jokes, king scoffs "you know i can and will do it," he said as he took a sip of his slurpee.</p><p>skara giggles making king smile at the sound of it. they're both in the parking lot, sitting atop of their car as they stared up into the sky that is peppered with stars and is accompanied by the crescent moon.</p><p>"skara." king starts and skara hums in reply. "what if i don't make it till 25?"</p><p>"what're you talking about? you're a good man, king. you're not like your father, you're so much more than him also you're 21 and you're living a good life with your siblings." skara said, assuring the boy beside her and getting him out of the head space he's in.</p><p>"i guess but-" king stops as he heard something that isn't supposed to be there. "you said i'm 21 but i'm only 16..." he looked around the parking lot, seeing all of the empty cars then down at his slurpee.</p><p>he blinked, slowly getting lost and confused then something snapped. "i've... i've done this before, haven't i? 5 years ago, i lived with, with you for a few months till i found an apartment." king said, slowly recalling the many memories of his 16 to 17 years as it's so obscure to him.</p><p>"why am i reliving this? what is happening?" king asked skara who's staring at him.</p><p>"you tell me, king. why are we really here?"</p><p> </p><p>while eda and lilith is listening to the three kids' experiences in this manor, neither of them noticed that king is slowly making his way towards the counter.</p><p>but gus did.</p><p>willow is telling half of her story and gus watched king's sluggish movements to walk around the table that seems to be heading for gus.</p><p>willow stopped talking for a sec as she saw king approach gus, soon enough, everyone watched him till he stopped in front of the young porter.</p><p>"hey man, you okay?" gus asked as he tilts his head to the side to see king's face since he's looking down. then, king suddenly rose something over his head that made gus look up to see it.</p><p>a knife.</p><p>his eyes widens. luz, who's beside gus, pushed the boy out of king's range that made him fall onto the floor then luz jumped onto king to pin him down and attempt to grab the knife or at least make king drop it.</p><p>king roared, he grabbed luz's neck and threw her with great strength that made her slam on the other wall. king stood up from the floor with the knife still in hand, he snapped his head towards gus. the boy scurried his way over to willow whom held him tight, protecting him.</p><p>gus doesn't know what made king triggered towards him since he didn't do anything.</p><p>"hey!" eda coiled her arm around king's neck and placed him under a headlock. "lily!" eda calls, lilith immediately went towards her sister and cousin.</p><p>she grabbed king's hand that is holding the knife, she tries to take off the boy's fingers off for her to make it easier to disarm but king didn't move an inch and started to thrash under the headlock.</p><p>"hurry up!" eda yells as she can't hold king any longer with risking of her choking him. "i'm trying but he won't let go!" lilith replied, she started to get desperate and she punched king's stomach making him hunch slight but that didn't help as he elbowed eda's side. hard, making eda let him go.</p><p>once free, king shoved lilith to the side and charged at willow and gus with knife ready to be driven under their flesh. suddenly, an apron was draped over king's face making him stop abruptly to tear it off him.</p><p>then, luz lets out a war cry and jumped off the table to smash the fry pan on king square in the head. hard enough for him to lose conscious and dropped to the ground, his grip on the knife finally loosened for lilith to snatch before sighing in relief.</p><p>luz placed the pan onto the table and dropped to her knees, she placed both of her hands onto her eyes as she's acting on impulse again and she heard the ringing too which stopped till she hits king.</p><p>luz takes in a deep breath and lets out a shaky sigh, she felt a pair of hands placed on her shoulders. she pulled her hands off her eyes and saw willow and gus giving her reassuring smiles before pulling the noceda into a comforting hug.</p><p>"what.. what was that?" eda asked as she slowly stood up, holding her elbowed side. "it's out of character of king to act rash, especially to gus." lilith said when she was helped up by her sister.</p><p>the three pulled away and looked at each other, knowing the reason of their big brother's sudden personality change.</p><p>"he got possessed."</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>the sisters returned king to his room and did few extra precautions before he wakes up. the kids were ordered to go back to their rooms and get some sleep but they're all wide awake.</p><p>the three stayed in luz's room to ponder what they should do next for tomorrow. leave or uncover the true reason for this mishappenings they're having because luz knows the blights aren't the ones doing this.</p><p>she wants willow and gus to believe her but she doesn't have any evidence to back that up. none of them do.</p><p>"what if we leave right now?" willow said. the other two looked at her "where do we go though? live with our uncles till miss eda nabs another cheap house just for us?" gus said.</p><p>"what other choice do we have? you saw what happened earlier. king went berserk,  hurts the sisters, threw luz to a wall and almost killed us both."</p><p>"that's because he was possessed. we need to unveil this mystery for everyone trapped in this manor can finally rest."</p><p>luz didn't place herself in the debate or soon to be argument as she's split on both of them. she looked at the picture frame that is turned around, right, luz forgot to turn it back.</p><p>luz reaches for the frame, turns it around to see the face of her mother and the younger her. softly smiling, luz softly rubbed her thumb on the frame before letting go.</p><p>then, she looked down and jumped a little as she saw a hand under her bed. it balled into a fist then curled it's finger, as if beckoning her.</p><p>luz hopped off the bed and knelt down, this made willow and gus stop talking to watch what luz is doing. "what're you looking for?" gus asked, he knelt down as well to look down.</p><p>"i saw a hand.. it's tell me something is under here. quick, flash a light under here." luz said. gus quickly reaches for his pocket to take out his phone and immediately turned on the flashlight to help luz see what's under her bed that she didn't bother uncover.</p><p>then, a big trunk caught their eyes. luz reaches for it and started pulling it out only for her to strain. "oh boy, this is really heavy. a little help?" gus nods, he grabbed the puller luz is pulling on and both of them started to pull the trunk out till it's reveal under the light.</p><p>"wow." luz mutters. she wiped the top of it off with dust and clapped her hands together. "how do we open this?" gus asked, he looked down at the single big lock then clicked his tongue.</p><p>"we can open it tomorrow but for now, we need to sleep." willow said. luz turned to face her as she got an idea "you know how to pick locks right??" she asked, unintentionally doing finger guns.</p><p>"well.. yeah but we can-"</p><p>
  <i>click.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>click.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>click.</i>
</p><p>"oh god." luz and gus immediately scrambled towards the bed with willow. gus turned off the lamp and all three of them hid under the covers and listens, expecting to hear another set of clicking moving away.</p><p>but, what they heard is a creak.</p><p>the door is opened.</p><p>luz can see someone through her sheets, they walked over to the edge of the bed and stopped in front of her. then a guttural growl is heard after a sniff.</p><p>luz squeezed her eyes tightly and curled into a ball as she just wants whatever this thing is to leave them alone.</p><p>without even noticing, luz fell asleep with a single tear trailing down at the corner of her eye and stained the pillow under her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>another new day came into the murkwood manor.</p><p>luz, willow and gus stood in front of king's room to see if he's okay now. "you sure we should bother him this early?" willow asked as she has her ears pressed onto the door.</p><p>"we have to check if he's still possessed by.. whoever has him." gus said which willow agrees to. luz took a deep breath, she grabbed the doorknob "here goes nothing." she mutters before twisting it and pushed the door open.</p><p>they all saw king tied- no, chained on his bed. he's wake and is staring at the ceiling. "king?" gus calls, king slowly turns his head to look at the three and a happy sigh escaped his lips.</p><p>"hey guys... what happened to me.." king asked, his voice cracking like he's been crying for who knows how long. "eda and lilith said i.. i- i tried kill you guys..." king said, he can barely move his hands to make gestures.</p><p>"y- you know i can't- i don't-" king sobs softly "i'm not my dad.. i'm so much more than him. i don't hurt my siblings.. my family." it's true, him and the three do rough house but not enough to hurt each other. he doesn't do that.</p><p>"king, king. we know." willow reassures "it wasn't you who's doing all of that last night. we know it wasn't." luz said, she looked at the two whom nods for back up.</p><p>"w- what? then.. who?"</p><p>"well... in a physical sense, it was you but in mental and spiritual sense it wasn't." gus said, which confused their big brother. "you're not making any sense."</p><p>"remember when gus tried to um, you know. when he woke up, he said he doesn't remembering doing it." willow said, trying to approach more slowly for king to understand.</p><p>"the same thing happened to you. you don't remember what happened before eda and lilith told you, right?" luz said and king slowly nods. "and also, you were reliving a good memory right?" gus asked.</p><p>king blinks, then he remembered a five year ago memory he has with skara back in that 7/11 parking lot. "yeah.. i did." he replied, confirming all of the kids' queries.</p><p>"that means you were possessed by someone we don't know yet but on our way to find out." gus said as he snapped his finger. "p- possessed? as in like 'the exorcist' kind?" king asked.</p><p>the three shook their heads "no, i don't think so. neither you or gus turned into pus covered freaks." luz said "more like a hill manor type of possessing." willow said that made luz beam.</p><p>"dang i haven't watched that yet. only bly." luz said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "oh, you watched bly? god, that ending almost made me cry." king said, adding to the gossip.</p><p>"you? cry? unlikely." luz grins as she crossed her arms, king scoffs "yeah? ask skara 'cause we binged bly and the water works almost happened." he said, he tries to move his arms again only to be frozen.</p><p>"damn.. can you guys get me outta here?" king asked. "okay! this is gonna be a little difficult since this isn't a rope.." luz said as she tapped the chains making it lightly rattle.</p><p>"they really went overboard with the chains." willow pulled on one of the chains which made a part come loose. "well, can't blame them. king got pretty strong and threw luz to a wall." gus said.</p><p>"i threw luz to a wall?!" king raised his head and looked over to luz whom shrugged. "i'm so sorry! are you okay though?!" king asked, worried that he severely hurt his little sister.</p><p>"yes, i'm okay! my back is fine, don't worry big bro!" luz reassures and gave king a thumbs up. king sighes deeply "god.. what have i done.." he mutters.</p><p>"hey, don't blame yourself. blame whoever entered your body without consent." gus said, he grabbed two chains and pulled onto it making king's legs be free. "i guess.."</p><p>then, a knock is heard on the door. the three stopped for a sec and looked over their shoulder to see the clawthrone sisters holding a tray of breakfast, probably for king.</p><p>"what are you kids doing here?" lilith asked, she and her sister walked inside, they went over to king's bed and has his legs are free.</p><p>"what are you doing? we don't know if he's safe to be released!" lilith said, she placed the tray on the bed. "okay first of all, i'm not a swine and second of all, i'm fine! i didn't act like i have rabies!" king said.</p><p>"we can't trust that. kids, go down for breakfast while we see if king is really himself." lilith said "but he is himself now! he said sorry about throwing luz and even asked if she's okay. he's totally our big brother king now!" gus said in defense.</p><p>"kids.. we can't risk of you guys getting hurt. we have to-"</p><p>"do you even believe us?" luz cuts off eda "huh?"</p><p>"do you believe about what we were experiencing here? about gus and king getting possessed because they're not the violent kind of people? or do you believe that we're telling the truth and that king is back to himself now?" luz said, finally letting out the things that has been bothering her ever since last night as she sees the sisters' disbelief in their faces.</p><p>"luz-"</p><p>"or- or, do you believe us that we befriended the havenstar siblings and that amity blight is my girlfriend?" luz blurts out, she didn't catch herself from spilling that but she doesn't care not now.</p><p>"we have been experiencing things alot and it all started with those- those-" luz bit her tongue as she doesn't want to say it but she can't help it anymore.</p><p>"those goddamned footsteps down in that damned hall!!"</p><p>willow and gus' eyes widens as they both heard their sister cuss for the first time. they didn't know luz cuss more in her spanish tongue so they don't understand what she was muttering while something irritates her.</p><p>"i- i know how this all sounds so crazy and all of this comes just belongs to a movie but we're not lying! we tried to hide this from you guys because we know you wouldn't believe us and.. and we were right." luz hung her head low, her arms fell limp as she doesn't want to go on anymore.</p><p>both of the clawthorne sisters are silent and listened to luz. the noceda is right. they didn't, they just couldn't believe it as this is too much to take it.</p><p>luz sighs "i'll go eat my breakfast now." she said and walked out of the room. willow and gus looked at each other then at the three adults before running out as well to follow luz down.</p><p> </p><p>as they got to the kitchen, they saw luz sitting down the table, eating a bread with scrambled eggs as a filling. they both sat down beside her and started to eat their breakfast as well.</p><p>"you okay luz?" willow asked. luz slowly nods, she reaches over for a scoop of rice and placed it on her plate. "it's okay though. adults not getting we kids are going through so they think we're just making stuff up for attention." gus said as he took a bite of his bread.</p><p>"you know the phrase 'the less i know the better' right? we just have to continue our investigation with king now while doing eda and lilith a favor by keeping them away." willow said, she grabbed the scooper of rice to get herself some.</p><p>"isn't that a song though?" luz asked which willow nods "yes but that's not the point."</p><p>luz stopped eating for a moment as she thought about it. she chuckles "right. it's settled then. we're going to be the bootleg version of ghost busters in our own house." she said.</p><p>"well, this isn't technically ours since the original owners seems to not like us here." gus said "that's the point. we'll free king and finally see what's inside that trunk!" luz declared as she raised her hand in the air only to sit down again "right after we finish breakfast."</p><p> </p><p>it seems like their first mission was done since they saw king trotted down the stairs and eat breakfast with them. he has chain marks on his wrist but it'll disappear overtime.</p><p>as the three finished their breakfast, they quickly excused themselves and headed up to luz's room.</p><p>luz locked the door and looked over to willow who's sitting in front of the trunk, staring to fiddle with it's locks with the classic hairpin.</p><p>after a few seconds of nothing happening "what's happening?" gus asked as he's been anticipating. "this is a really complex lock. it's not like the ones we have now." willow replied, she sighed and pulled the hairpin out, giving up.</p><p>"we have to really bust it open."</p><p>"gladly!" gus grabbed the lamp on luz's drawer. "no no no no no! not that, easy there buddy!" luz nervously chuckles as she held gus back from smashing the antique thing onto another antique thing.</p><p>"we have to call king." luz suggests which gus gets and lets go of the lamp for luz to return back to it's original spot. "i'll call him." gus jogged out of the room and headed back down the kitchen to get their big brother.</p><p>"what're you betting what's inside there?" luz asked as she sat down beside willow who's staring at the trunk. "very very expensive clothes. that's priceless today." willow replied. "how bout you?"</p><p>"hm.. i think stored money for their kin which was forgotten." luz said, she gets a feeling that she's right. "going big huh?" willow jokes which luz shrugs to.</p><p>"how much?"</p><p>"a billion?" willow was taken aback at the amount "luz, how much are you betting?"</p><p>"oh! oh geez, i misinterpreted that. um.. 10 dollars?" luz offered, willow nods as that seems like a reasonable price. "deal." willow held out her hand for luz to shake on it.</p><p>as the two sister shook hands, the door was swung open by gus. he and king went inside with gus making sure to lock the door behind him.</p><p>"okay! king, can you break that for us?" gus asked as he points at the trunk. king frowns "where did you guys get this?" he asked.</p><p>"under luz's bed. now break it open!"</p><p>king scratched the back of his head "i don't know guys.. what if it's contents are family heirlooms or something?"</p><p>"all the more reasons to open it. besides, these possible heirlooms might be the answers of who are the owners of this manor." luz said, backing king up to a corner a little.</p><p>"don't tell me that the king of destruction is stepping down from his throne." willow taunts king, knowing that king couldn't resist a challenge. "i'll gladly take the king of destruction's place!" gus raised his hand.</p><p>king chuckles "you guys are such a pain in the ass."</p><p>"yey!!" the three cheered as king finally gave in.</p><p>"alright, step back." king turned the trunk around for it to face him. luz and willow stood up to back up next to gus.</p><p>king cracked his neck then his knuckles, he eyed the lock on the trunk. he recoiled his balled fist back, stopping for a few seconds before striking at the lock with his bare fist.</p><p>then a heavy thud is heard.</p><p>"whoa!! how strong are you?" gus asked, he walked over to king and looked down at the now broken lock on the ground. "plenty. now open it." king replied. he rubbed his trembling hand and started to feel warm blood ooze out but he didn't want to see his siblings to see it so he hid it in his pocket.</p><p>luz, willow and gus stepped in front of the trunk, all of their hands holding the rim but they didn't open yet. "ready?" luz asked, she looked at willow whom nods as well with gus.</p><p>"okay.. here goes nothing." luz sighs then the three of them pushed the lids open revealing many sorts of books inside along with a bottle of ink and a feather to write.</p><p>"that was.."</p><p>"anticlimactic." king rolls his eyes "guess we're both wrong." luz said then she grabbed one of the books and a single name is written on it with a number 3 on the side.</p><p>"gregory trivette." luz said out loud.</p><p>"gregory? wait, that's what king called me when he was possessed! perhaps this is it!" gus said, slowly getting excited as they might've probably hit the jackpot.</p><p>"so, this gregory guy has a big trunk only containing his books that might be diaries under his bed with a complicated lock." willow said as she's a little perplexed.</p><p>"well, i guess privacy isn't legal yet in the victorian era. gotta place your thoughts somewhere, am i right?" luz opened the book and started reading.</p><p>"ooh! i wanna read some juicy thoughts too!" gus stuck his hand inside the trunk, reaching for a random book to read but when his hand touched the cover. he suddenly passed out.</p><p>"gus?" gus slipped down to the floor beside willow. "gus!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Christmas Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS!!</p><p>hope you got your daily dose of love and appreciation coz you're doing great towards the end of the year!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"where's the lights?"</p><p>"over here!!" willow jogged down the stairs with christmas lights wrapped around her arms. "i got the glitter balls!" gus said as he carried an arm full of christmas balls with some wearing as an earring.</p><p>the two got down to the first floor and went over to lilith "thank you." she took the lights of willow and started to wrap the lower parts of the tree she and eda found in one of the many closet rooms.</p><p>"swing it here." eda said, she offered her open hands as she stood on a ladder. lilith threw the rest of the lights to her sister whom finished the rest of the tree.</p><p>gus started placing the balls around the tree with willow's help. they decorated the entire manor with all the available decors they have and the havenstar siblings offered a helping hand.</p><p>"okay! a little more to the left!" luz said as she looked up to the chandler with many tinsels getting wrapped around it. "jesus, you're straining me!" boscha groans, she rolls her head and threw the rest onto the chandelier.</p><p>"you're fine!" willow said as she looked up to see boscha's work. "hey, look what i found!" matt jumped down the stairs with something in his arms.</p><p>"what is that?" gus asked as he stopped working for a moment to look what his friend got. "hats!!" matt exclaimed then threw a bunch of red hats in the air.</p><p>"ooohh!!"</p><p>gus swiftly caught one and wore it with a big smile. he has the green cotton tipped one. "sadly, i can't wear one but it looks good on you." matt said as gave gus a soft smile.</p><p>"thanks man!"</p><p>luz and willow rushed over to the fallen hats, willow grabbed one while luz took the reindeer one. "oh! where's the marker?" boscha asked as she got beside the others.</p><p>willow looked around then saw a red marker on a small table beside the tree. she went over to grab it "quickly, color luz's nose!" boscha said as she grins wildly.</p><p>luz instantly caught up with boscha's "oh yeah! willow color my nose!" she looked at willow whom shrugged as she saw nothing wrong with the request and popped on the marker to start coloring her sister's nose.</p><p>boscha laughed as it's done. "hey look! i'm rudolf the red nose reindeer!!" luz declared proudly making the other laugh. "you're missing a vital part though." king said as he walks down the stairs wearing a red sweater with his phone in hand.</p><p>he went over to grab a normal black marker and stood in front of luz. "hold still." he popped the lid open and started to draw lines across luz's cheek.</p><p>"did you greet your girlfriend merry christmas?" willow asked as she crosses her arms "of course i did! she wanted to say merry christmas to you guys too. and there! whiskers!!" king backed up to admire his work.</p><p>"i don't think reindeers have whiskers." gus said, "well, ours does!" king replied, the kids laughed. the atmosphere is light and nothing can ruin this day for everyone.</p><p>then, luz felt a presence behind her. she turns around and smiles "hey amity! merry christmas!" she greeted her ghost girlfriend whom smiles "merry christmas too luz!" she replied.</p><p>"i guess you can't wear one of these huh?" luz picked up one of the christmas hats and she didn't notice it has a little mistletoe decorated on the side. amity shakes her head "no. sorry."</p><p>"no, that's okay! i'll wear it for you." luz said, she placed the hat atop of her reindeer headband. struggled a little but she manages to make it stay there.</p><p>amity giggles, then she noticed that mistletoe and softly blushes. luz tilts her head "you okay?" she asked innocently. amity nods, her eyes occasionally look at the plant before looking away again.</p><p>luz rose a brow, she tapped the side of the hat and felt the mistletoe. a blush came on her cheeks as she knows what this means, though it's not above them but still!</p><p>"oh.. oh okay.." the noceda mutters.</p><p>amity nods "y- yeah.. um.." she started tapping her pointer fingers together and looked up to luz. "i.. is it okay..?"</p><p>luz vigorously nods her head which made the hat accidentally fall off "oops." she swiftly picked it up and placed it on her head again.</p><p>"yes! if that's okay with you.."</p><p>"yes it is!!" amity blurted out. she cleared her throat and sighs "yes."</p><p>luz giggles, she closed her eyes started to slowly leans closer to amity who's face completely turned into a tomato as her brain is started to malfunction.</p><p>amity whines, she closed her eyes tightly and started to lean closer as well. then a suddenly spark erupts when their lips finally met making them suddenly recoil with their hands clasped on their mouths.</p><p>"i'm sorry! i didn't know what happened!" amity's telling the truth and luz knows it as she doesn't know what happened. "it's okay! it's okay!" she reassures.</p><p>"it felt.. nice and warm. i liked it." luz said as she smiles.</p><p>"yeah.. nice.." amity mutters.</p><p>"alright! everybody, including ghosts, huddle up for a picture!" eda said as she sets up the tripod for the camera. "eda, i don't think the ghosts will be taken in the picture." lilith whispers to her sister.</p><p>"oh.. well, that's fine! we have to, at least, make them feel included right?" eda replied as she shrugs, lilith slowly nods and looked over in front to see king and the kids with boscha, matt and amity by their side.</p><p>"who would've thought they'd befriend ghosts out of all things." lilith said "yeah, these guys are special alright. now get in there!" eda lightly pushed her sister to go with the others.</p><p>"alright, ready?" eda asked and heard everyone replied their "yep!" "yeah!"</p><p>"three, two-" as eda clicked the button, she has about 5 seconds to run towards the group, she dropped to the floor and striked a pose "say, merry christmas!!"</p><p>"merry christmas!!"</p><p>
  <i>kaclick!</i>
</p><p>as the picture was taken, every rushed over to see how they looked. "pft-" matt covered his mouth, holding a laugh. he was holding gus in midair when the picture was taken and it didn't capture the three ghosts but that's okay.</p><p>"why'd you carry me?" gus asked as he pouts at matt. "a perfect family photo as never an option with us." boscha said as she placed her arm on top of matt's head "yeah, no kidding." willow said as she saw her hat levitating in the air.</p><p>"hey, kid what's up with you?" eda asked as she zooms into clearly see luz's face. she looked surprised, smitten.</p><p>"amity maybe... sorta.. kissed me back there.." luz slowly admits, amity is hiding behind luz as she's clearly embarrassed but worth it.</p><p>"anyways, merry christmas everyone!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so sorry i didnt do my regular daily updates with this book. i had a small writers block and this book is soon reaching its end. im sorry for making you wait</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>gus snap awoke, he sat up and looked around. he's still in the manor but.. it looks altered? different. it looked pristine as if brand new.</p><p>gus slowly pulled himself up, he looked down at himself and frowns. his entire body doesn't have any color but grey while the rest of the manor does.</p><p>"what is happening?" gus mutters to himself.</p><p><i>"another day i come home, another day of fruitless lecture."</i> a voice said. gus turns around, looking for whoever said that. "who said that?! who's there?!" gus shouts but he saw no one.</p><p>"luz! willow?! king, where are you guys?!"</p><p>then, gus jumped as he heard the front doors was slammed open. he looks over to it and saw a boy that is maybe in this age or upper.</p><p>gus' eyes widens, that's the same boy he saw in the attic!</p><p>gus watches the boy walk inside the manor, not bothering to close the door as he passed gus as if he didn't see him and storm up to the stairs.</p><p><i>"gregory! gregory, come here this instant!"</i> gus looked up to see a well dressed man up in the hall, calling for his son to come to him which gregory didn't do and a door getting slammed is heard.</p><p>the father lets out a guttural sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. <i>"willard, darling. please, give our boy a rest. he's been throug-"</i> a mother tried to reason with her husband only to be flicked away.</p><p><i>"that's the point, belinda, love! he is my boy and he should be attending his studies other than wasted our money for useless oil paints!"</i> willard stomped off towards his son's room and started banging on the door.</p><p>gus looked over to the mother, belinda, who looks disheartened and tired. she turns around and started to head back to, possibly, her room as the banging on the door continues before scene started to turn obscure like a melted wax on canvas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK</i>
</p><p>"kids, we heard screaming. if everything okay there?" lilith's voice is heard on the other side. luz looked over to king, motioning him to be the one to answer as she and willow check on gus who's laid on her bed.</p><p>"is his pulse normal?" luz asked, willow has her fingers on gus' neck before nodding. "i think he literally just passed out but all in all he's fine." willow said and luz can finally breath lightly.</p><p>"everything's fine lilith! kids just got scared on.. uh.." king started to think of random horror movie "friday the 13th! yeah, yeah that!" he said, trying to sound convincing as possible.</p><p>there was silent for a moment before a small 'alright' is heard with receding footsteps till it's gone.</p><p>king sighs, he looked at gus then at the trunk. he bent down to grab a random book, he turned it over to see the same name 'gregory trivette' and the number 1 is written on top.</p><p>king opened it and sat down at the edge of the bed, the first page reads;</p><p>"another day i come home, another day of fruitless lecture.<br/>i am no fixture.<br/>though, father does. he dreams big, very.<br/>and it makes me angry." king read the poem like entries out loud.</p><p>he chuckles "i think this gregory guy is having a phase."</p><p>"a pretty long one." luz said, she turned the book she's holding over to let willow and king see many splatters of ink which ruined the entire pages.</p><p>"oh damn."</p><p> </p><p><i>"i quite frankly enjoy these kinds of days."</i> gregory said as he looks out into the beautiful clear lake in front of him with a canvas as well, completely with sets of expensive and luxurious oil paints.</p><p>
  <i>"serene, tranquil. one of my favourable days so to speak."<i> gus is just beside him, taking in the sight he only saw once. now, he doesn't know if the boy beside him is talking to himself or gus.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"gregory!!"</i> gus turns around to see willard marching his way with a book in hand over to his used to be relaxing son, is now gripping his clean paintbrush. irritated, just by hearing his father's voice.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>gregory took in a deep breath, letting his grip on the paintbrush loosen before standing up to turn around as his father stood in front of him with displeased evident in his face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"are your studies done, boy?"</i> willard asked, his voice coarse and gus doesn't know why. <i>"yes father, i did all of my needed academic duties."</i> gregory replied.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>willard hums, he opened the book he has in hand and started skimming through it's pages. then stopped, gregory's expressions were unchanging as he kept his eyes on his father.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"why must you lie to me, boy?"</i> suddenly, willard slammed the book shut and used it to slap gregory across the face hard enough for him to fall onto the grass.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>gus backed up as he can't watch this scene and just wants to wake up. <i>"why must you fail me, gregory?! you will be the heir of the family, my fortune and you have the audacity to idle yourself in meaningless works that will get you nowhere!!"</i> willard shouts at his son whom looked down, holding his slapped cheek as the pain is slowly subsiding.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>then, willard dropped the book and hastily picked up the canvas along with it's standee. gregory's eyes widens, he quickly stood up and tried to stop his father <i>"no! father, please reconsider!! i will do good, i'll stop painting but please-"</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"let go of me!"</i> willard pushed his son to the side and continues to head towards the lake. <i>"father, please!!"</i> gregory's eyes started to spill tears as he watched his only work that he's proud off be sent away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>be thrown away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>and willard chucked the canvas along with the standee into the waters. ruining the paint as it slowly sank.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"NO!!!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>the three perked up as they heard a scream or yell from somewhere and it stopped abruptly. confused, they all looked at each other "what was that?" willow was the first to ask.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>both king and luz shrugged then, luz felt something cold slowly hold her ankle. suddenly, she was pulled off the bed, slamming onto the floor.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"augh! guys!!" luz reached out both of her hands for willow and king, they immediately tried to grab luz but she was swiftly pulled out of the room with the door slamming wide open.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>luz's shrieks are heard down the hall.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>king and willow started to run after luz, following her cries of help. "luz!!" willow called. "try to hold onto something!!" king said but then, king was slammed against the wall.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>willow's now split, should she go after luz or see if king is alright? king winced, he slowly rose his head up to look at willow. "go!!" he yelled before he was pulled by an unknown force inside a room.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>willow didn't hesitate on following that but suddenly the hallway that's just a few feet along became a mile. willow took off her glasses to quickly wipe it clean, as they placed it on.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>it's still the same. oh no.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>luz grits her teeth tightly, she doesn't have nails to scrap against the floorboard for her to save some time for king and willow to catch up.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>she reached the stairs, she was about to get dragged down but she caught the poles and held onto it in dear life. luz hissed as she felt the thing gripping her ankle started to burn, she looked down to see a woman with her back facing luz as she still tries to pull onto luz.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>tears started rolling down her cheeks, she tries to kick the woman off by her vacant foot but she remained unfazed at the hits.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>the hold on luz's ankle only continued to tightened, threatening for it to be severed off only for luz to follow this woman. whoever she is.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"luz!!" the sound of eda's voice made a wave of relief rush over to luz, she looked to the right and smiled through the tears as the clawthrone sisters running towards her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"willard."</i> belinda calls for her husband who's repeatedly pacing in front of the lit and crackling fireplace.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"willard."</i> belinda called once again, her voice growing more authority like but willard did not pay his wife any attention.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>gus slowly entered the living room as he watch the married couple's unspoken dispute. <i>"willard!!"</i> he flinched at the sudden raise of voice from the woman but he quickly calms down.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"what, woman?! what?! we are in severe debt, many men are at our doors demanding to for me to pay the money i had to borrow just for us to eat another day, we have no servants nor maids and i have resulted in selling my priced treasures!!"</i> willard yelled back at his wife, his look dishevelled and tired.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"that is what i have been worried about! you couldn't meet your demands! there is no need for you to sell your various treasures if you just-"</i> belinda was about to finish her sentence but she was stopped by willard.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"stop, i already know where this conversation is going. i am not willing to sell my family's heirlooms! i'd rather die than do that!!"</i> willard said with his chest full.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"is that it?! you want me and your son to starve to death while the reason that would lift us back up to our place is still comfortably in your drawers?! how mad can you be, willard!"</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"as mad as i can be!! nothing will change my mind, if you want to leave then so be it! you won't be coming back here, ever!"</i> willard said as he threw his hands up in the air like he's swatting belinda away.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>belinda scoffs, she swiftly turns around to walk out of the living room. <i>"so be it is! goodbye willard trivette."</i> she slammed both doors shut, it's noise is heard throughout the manor and a deep sigh is followed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>gus looked over to willard who's sitting down at the couch facing the fireplace, the sounds of wood crackling filled the silenced room which made gus uncomfortable.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"you shouldn't be here, boy." gus turned around, expecting to see gregory behind him but instead, he saw no one. as he turns to look at the sitting willard, gus fell to his back as he saw willard standing in front of him with a wild grin plastered across his lips.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"you shouldn't be here, augustus." willard said, his voice becoming distorted as he started to advance towards gus whom backed up. he started to breath heavily, he couldn't tore of his eyes off willard with tears making this vision blurry as the man is scaring him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>as his back met the wall, gus raised both of his arms up to his face as he curled up, whimpering as he prays for willard not to attack him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>gus felt a cold breath of air hit his ear, making him shiver but didn't dare to look.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"you want to know what happened next, augustus? do you?" willard asked, his voice no longer the one gus is accustomed to. it's more bestial. gus didn't reply at the man which he didn't mind as he already knows the answer.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"can you believe that all of your siblings' parents and yours are killed by the same man? what a small world, isn't it? do you want to see it?" something in that sentence struck within gus, he furrowed his brows and started to ponder on that.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>he, luz and willow became orphans at the same day. how is that possible?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"shocking, i know. now, let me show you. just.. let me.." then, gus felt multiple cold fingers  snake itself onto his head. he screamed, he tried to shake willard's hand off him but the man kept a tight grip on his head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>then, the entire world went dark.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"luz?! jesus- what happened to you?!" eda picked luz off the ground, she stood in front of the girl as she wiped her face. luz winces as she tries to fully use the same leg that was dragged.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>it hurts. it stings and it feels like one of her legs got broken.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"t- there was someone who dragged me and- and..." luz slowly pulled her leg up for the sisters to see. eda frowns as it's clearly red with a visible trip. "who? where did they go?! where's king? the others?" eda bombarded luz whom barely had any answers  for it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"i don't know.. someone, a woman just pulled on me and dragged me.."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"how is that possible? did you see her enter the room you were in?" lilith asked which luz shook her head to. the eldest clawthrone brought her hand onto her hair as she tries to make sense of this.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>as the sisters are laying down their option of possible intruders. luz looked towards the hallway to see someone just standing there. "willow?" she mutters, she started to limp over to she presumes is willow with eda helping her walk.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"willow." luz calls for her sister, as she got in front of her. she tilts her head, she saw willow's head hung low like she passed out. then, when luz tapped willow's shoulder, she suddenly fell backwards and dropping to the ground.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"willow!!" luz knelt down beside willow, she placed her finger onto her neck for pulse. much to her relief, it's the normal rate. luz started shaking willow to wake up "willow, come on! wake up!" luz said as she lightly slaps her sister's cheeks.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"come on!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>with that, someone promptly rushed out of a room and stopped for a moment before rushing down towards the fallen willow. as they knelt down, luz noticed that it's gus who has tears rolling down his face without notice.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"um.. gus?" gus hums in reply as he looks at his sister pointing at his face. gus touched face, naturally thinking that it was nothing but that luz is messing with her which isn't the best time right now.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>but, to his surprise. he felt something. cold tears.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"no please! i don't want to see it again!! let me out, please!" gus begged as he couldn't shake a feeling that he knows what's going to happen next.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>gus searched around the eternal abyss he's in, his body is now in full color not like before as the time he was in contrasts very. but, the entire world contrasts him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>then, a familiar voice started speaking.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"the crash is most likely caused by erratic or either drunk driving. speculations has shown that the driver riding the corolla has lost it's brakes and made them swerve in the road then crash into an unsuspecting nissan. both drivers are now sent to the hospital for treatment only sustaining minor injuries."</i> gus grits his teeth tightly as this is very news report he'll last hear from his father ever again. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"this is perry porter from enquire glory. signing out."</i> that's suppose to be where it would switch scene but this was a live and the cameras are still rolling as gus watched his father smile something at whatever his colleagues are telling him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"hey porter, isn't your boy getting lonely all alone back home?"</i> a man asked off camera. <i>"yes, he does get lonely that's why whenever i get home. i'll make sure i give him the best days of his life."</i> perry replied.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"seems like you really love your boy."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"since when i don't? he's a blessing, my lucky augustus."</i> then, perry turned his head to look directly into the camera. gus stared back at his father, he almost wants to come inside the tv and hug his father tightly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"i love you, son." perry said as he gave gus a smile.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"i lo-" but a loud tire screech interrupted gus then-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>CRASH</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>flashes. visions started to appear right before gus' eyes as it took him out of the scene where his father and the other people with him were killed by a crazed driver who was ironically the same person whom killed willow's parents and was killed shot by luz.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>gus stared at what's in front of him, he saw willard and gregory in the living with willard strangling his son. his own son who's punching him, struggling under him as he wants to breath.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>but, gus watched gregory's hand fall to the ground. fell limp as he stopped moving. willard slowly removed both of his hands on gregory's neck before deeply sighing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"i shouldn't have wasted my fortune to you. a worthless waste of space."</i> willard as he stood up, he walked over to his small round table that has a single bottle of fine whiskey, almost empty.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>then, willard grabbed a old fashioned but stylish gun and weighs it on his hand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>"and so am i."</i> and with that. willard shot himself throught the mouth. his blood painting the walls behind him as well with the antique painting, forever staining it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>then, gus was moved outside of the manor and is in front of the lake. he looked around the vicinity if there's anyone around but he saw no one.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>gus saw something floating atop of the water, it looks like a white clothing of sorts. he accidentally hits something, he looks down and realised it's a pair of high heeled shoes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>the young porter's eyes widens as he pieced everything together. belinda drowned herself. willard shot himself after he murdered his son.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"this family is messed up.." gus mutters as he placed his hands on either side of his head, trying to comprehend something that isn't supposed to be.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>then, he snap awoke.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. New Year Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"feliz navidad." </p><p>"feliz navidad!"</p><p>"nemnsjbrmsk..."</p><p>"AHAHAHAHHA!!!" luz wheezed as gus tries to sing one of the spanish parts. she, willow and gus are on their way to the back of the  manor with an arm full of rockets under their arms while singing a christmas song.</p><p>"take it away gus!!"</p><p>"I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" gus screamed the lyrics at the top of his lung while luz and willow are vibing, their arms looped over their shoulder as they kick their legs back and forth.</p><p>"I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS-" then all three of them chimed into a singalong "AT THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!!"</p><p>"WOO!!!" luz raised her arms up in the air as the atmosphere is clearly hyping her up. as they finally reached the backyard, they saw the three adults fixing up their spot.</p><p>"the hell you guys are screaming back there? you can be heard by a mile away." king said as he looked over his shoulder while he sits in a beanbag.</p><p>"just hyping up the mood, ya know!" luz said the three kids dropped the rockets down the ground. "alright!" eda and lilith walked into the scene with snacks in hand.</p><p>"who wants to create a wildfire?!" eda asked  as she dropped down the chair beside king, she swiftly pulled the lighter out of king's pocket whom was shook. "hey!" he tries to reach for it but eda got farther from it.</p><p>"nobody's going to start fires." lilith said, she sat down next to her sister. "yet." eda winks at the kids whom giggles then she lit the lighter before swiftly blowing it out.</p><p>"king, you set up the rockets. the kids brought it from the car." lilith said, king groans as he grudgingly slip off his beanbag and dramatically fell to the grass.</p><p>suddenly, gus jumped onto king's back and grabbed the back of his shirt's collar. "rise you old steed!!" gus said as he pats king's back.</p><p>"get off you're heavy as hell!" king slowly pushed himself up with ease "liar! quick, overwhelm him!" gus said to the girls whom laughed as they placed their weigh onto king's back whom grunts, his arms almost giving in but he held his ground.</p><p>both clawthrone sisters watched the kids torment king with a smile on their face and isn't stopping them anytime soon.</p><p>"what's with the rockets?" all three kids looked behind them to see the havenstar siblings walking over to their small spot. while they're fazed, king took this advantage to make gus roll off his back and quickly rushing to set up the rockets.</p><p>"are you gonna blow something up? i want in." boscha said, she and matt sat down at the beanbag king was on. "well, eda seems to be the one anticipating that." willow replies, she stood up to pat herself off dirt.</p><p>"oh right, it's new years eve." matt said, he watched king stick the rockets on the ground and unroll it's fuses. "so that's why you guys were gone for a while. kinda missed you though." boscha added as she shrugs.</p><p>willow rose a brow in amusement "you <i>missed</i> us? that's new." she said, boscha scoffs "it isn't." she crossed her arms and looked away "don't think you're special!"</p><p>"ayt, is somebody being stubborn? admit it, you specifically missed willow." matt teased his sister who's face is as red as her hair. "oh fuck off, you missed gus as well. don't play with me." boscha fired back then she bumped matt off the beanbag, taking it all to herself.</p><p>the three laughed at the siblings' antics, almost resembling theirs. "psst! luz!" a whisper is heard making luz turn her head to the right to see amity hiding behind a tree in the distance.</p><p>smiling, luz stood up from the ground and trotted over to amity. as they got her "hey, what're you doing back here?" luz asked. "um.." amity started fumbling with her fingers.</p><p>"i just.. don't think i'll go along with you guys.." amity mutters. luz rose a brow "what're talking you talking about? of course, you will!!" she reassures her lover.</p><p>"luz, it's starting!! 10 seconds!" luz perked up as she heard eda call for her. beaming, she looked back at amity "come on, let's celebrate your new year with me!" she beckons amity to come with her as she ran back to the others.</p><p>"10!"</p><p>luz started to remember her first new year with her mami, the first new year she could finally see and admire the many lights that shines above them.</p><p>"9!"</p><p>amongst the big crowd, willow sat on her parents' shoulders as they watched the firework display with awe.</p><p>"8!"</p><p>perry took his son to an open field, setted up the rockets just like they did in the present. it was a pleasure for gus that he's the one whom sets off the rockets.</p><p>"7!"</p><p>amity looks down at herself, she can't remember the last time she celebrate the event. it was so far gone now that it only became a blur when she tries to remember it. she thinks about what luz said.</p><p>"6!"</p><p>boscha and matt also couldn't remember their last new year celebration but it's alright with them as they get to celebrate it now with a new family.</p><p>"5!"</p><p>king misses setting off the rockets to burst into someone's house, someone he doesn't like. but, when that is out of the way, he does take his time to watch the firework display his town does while he sits the tallest building for a greater view.</p><p>"4!"</p><p>both clawthrone sisters are enlightened to have a family though not biological but it's a delight to have luz, willow and gus with them and this year has been quiet eventful.</p><p>"3!"</p><p>amity slowly walks up to luz, timidly sitting down beside her. luz watched her at the corner of her eye, a small tugging itself up in her lips before continuing to wait for the fireworks to finally begin.</p><p>"2!"</p><p>"1!"</p><p>"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"</p><p> </p><p>king finally sets off all of the rockets and he quickly backed off, they all watched as all of the fuses sparkle and disappear then a loud whistle is heard simultaneously as all of the rockets shot up into the sky.</p><p>then a big boom is heard and the sky is suddenly painted by bright crackles of light, disappearing only for it to be replaced by another.</p><p>all of their eyes shimmered at the sight of the fireworks lighting up into the night. the sense of awe and happiness filled them as they watched.</p><p>then, they all screamed once more; "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>king stood up from the floor, he winced slightly as his back turned sore from being slammed against the wall. he looked around the room, it's a normal room with all it's necessities.</p>
<p>he heads for the door but when king twists the doorknob, it's locked. frowning, king tried again which has the same result then he started banging on the door.</p>
<p>"guys! hey, can you hear me?!" king yells as he continues to bang on the door but no response is heard on the other side. cursing under his breath, king turns around only to flinch and back up against the door.</p>
<p>king clicked his tongue, he chuckles lightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "this is stupid. whoever you are, you gotta do better." he said as he stares at his 'father'.</p>
<p>
  <i>"king."</i>
</p>
<p>"father."</p>
<p><i>"did you even try to visit me? did you know that i died, son?"</i> king's frown deepens, he started to circle his father whom did the same.</p>
<p>"i know. but i also know that your last wish is for me to never come back again. guess what, i did what you wished." king said, keeping his eyes on his 'father'.</p>
<p><i>"you're still the same boy who left 5 years ago."</i> his father said as he slowly walk up to king. <i>"weak."</i></p>
<p>
  <i>"pathetic."</i>
</p>
<p>"but i've grown. grown better than you." king replied, standing firm on his ground. <i>"no you haven't. you're still a child and you think you changed that's stupid even for you!"</i></p>
<p>king slowly nods "yeah. maybe i am but just so you know, i'm so much better than you and if you though i'll ever become like you," he scoffs and shows an amused grin "you're stupider than i am."</p>
<p>then, his father lets out a guttural, animal like scream before charging at him. king watched him come closer and closer till he brought his balled fist back before swiftly swinging it. hitting his father square in the face making him stumble back and be knocked out how much force king placed in that one swing.</p>
<p>king watched his 'father' collapse in the ground. solemn filled his eyes as he saw the body slowly disappear like dust in a wind. "i did visit you. just so you know." he said before turning away, slowly heading for the door.</p>
<p>king placed his hand onto the doorknob, twisting it which is now open. he swung the door open, looked at over his shoulder one last time as he remembers the only memory he didn't bury into obscurity.</p>
<p>it was him, his father and mother who's still alive back then. they were in this fishing trip, his father taught him how to strike a pole and him almost getting pulled into the water because he got a big one.</p>
<p>it was the most cherished memories he has because that's the only memory he sees his mother brightly smile and his parents still sane.</p>
<p>taking in a deep breath, king said "rest in peace, dad." before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>then, he heard loud talking in luz's room who's door is wide open. king went over to it, he stood in front of it to see the three kids sitting on the bed, shaken while the clawthorne sisters are asking them about something.</p>
<p>willow seemed dazed for some reason, gus is staring aimlessly on the floor like his mind is occupied with something and luz has bandage wrapped around her leg. king frowns at that.</p>
<p>"what happened?" king asked, all of their heads turned to face him. "and where were you?" lilith asked as she slowly stood up, her eyes narrowing at him. "i was locked in a room while me and willow tried to run after luz." king replied, he walked inside the room and knelt down in front of the kids.</p>
<p>"what happened?" he asked again. gus was the first whom slowly lift his head up to look at his big brother. "i know everything now." he said.</p>
<p>king gulps, he looked at willow, still staring at the floor. "hey, you okay?" king lightly shook willow whom blinked back to reality. "where- the hallway... i tried to reach luz but.." willow trails off as she slowly shakes her head.</p>
<p>then, king looked at luz. he didn't bother to ask anything to her and instead pulled her into a hug which luz immediately reciprocated.</p>
<p>"okay, can somebody tell us what is happening because there's so many that happened at once!" lilith said as she's getting frustrated at the lack of knowledge the kids are going through.</p>
<p>"it's too long to explain with very little time," king pulled away from the hug and stood up to face the sisters. "we have to leave this manor, now." he said.</p>
<p>"not until you explain everything." eda persists as she crosses her arms. king looked back at the kids before sighing, "fine. gus?"</p>
<p>gus nods, he clears his throat before taking a deep breath. "okay, it all started when willard trivette..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>a family of five entered the doors of the murkwood manor. the blights.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>odalia claims to be the descendant of the trivettes as she took interest of the manor in an auction two weeks ago. it's more grandeur than their own manor as this was made in the most favorite era of the blights.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>surely, the manor held many favorable secrets that might come of use for them.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"children, you can pick which you will be in. call xander for your luggage if you already have chosen." the mother, odalia said   for her three children whom nods.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>edric, emira and amity heads up to the second floor, they stopped in middle of the east or west wing. "dibs for the biggest room!" edric declares before running off to the west wing.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"hey not fair!" emira followed her twin brother, leaving amity alone as she watched her siblings with great disinterest in her eyes. she heads for the opposite wing, away from her siblings' ruckus and automatically overtook the last room of the east wing.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity opened the door to reveal the rooms state. the window has it's blinds on, the lamps are on giving the entire room a mellow, soothing tone as the color scheme of it is brownish gold.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity likes it. she went inside the room, closed the door behind and sat down at the bed. she likes the minimalist feel the room emits, it gives her a cozy feeling which is new as her room back home doesn't give her that.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the youngest blight often neglected by her parents, always the victim of her siblings' antics. her only safe haven in her home is her room which isn't anymore as it's often invaded for the twins to pull pranks on her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity feels that in this manor. it's going to be different as this will serve as their summer house and summer will be dreadfully long.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>after everyone has settled. amity stayed in her room, getting comfortable with a book in hand. the good witch azura as the outside slowly become darker and darker.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>it's unfortunate for amity to only bring one book when she should've brought the entire series with her. amity has her door locked, already thinking ahead as she heard her doorknob rattle earlier. the twins clearly wanting to mess with her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity doesn't know the history of the murkwood manor or if her mother is really a descendant of the trivettes but it's nice to be here all in all.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity did found a trunk underneath her bed when she was unpacking her stuff but she shook it off as she thinks the trunk is only filled with useless treasures from decades ago.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>then amity perked up as she heard a knock on her door and a voice saying; "dinner is ready, young miss." the family helper said "okay, thank you xander." amity replied and light footsteps are heard walking away.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity grabbed her bookmark beside her, placed it on the chapter she was in and stood up. she groans as she stretched both of her arms over her head before heading out of her room.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity went down to the dining table, saw her whole family sitting down on it while xander and his sister lei are setting down many delicious plates of food on the table.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"what do you think of the manor, children?" alador asked once amity has sat down. "it's nice." both of the twins replied as they grabbed their plateful of many foods.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>alador hums then he looked at his youngest whom hasn't answer his question yet "what about you, amity?" amity looked up to his father before slowly nodding "the manor is great, father." amity replies.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>after that awkward but quick questioning, odalia and alador are now the ones talks but to themselves which the kids aren't allowed in while the twins are in their own world.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity, on the other hand, is left with no one talk but listen to whatever her family is talking about.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>her parents are talking about finding the family trivettes heirlooms and place under the auction which will grant them many money as if they already don't have enough.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the twins are just planning to explore the manor the next day.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity tuned out the voices of her family and started to daydream while eating her dinner. she doesn't have much friends in her school, that doesn't bother her though as she books that would occupy her most of the time.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>not going to lie. amity feels lonely despite being surrounded by many people.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>as dinner is done. amity headed back to her room, made sure to look the door before propping down the bed. she grabbed her book off the table and continued where she left off.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity forgot her bedtime and accidentally finished the entire book as she was hooked by the story. she closed her book and placed it back on the drawer with a big smile on her face as the ending satisfies her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>then she started hearing her mother's footsteps out in the hall.</i>
</p>
<p>click.</p>
<p>click.</p>
<p>click.</p>
<p>
  <i>it never bothered as her mother is known for walking across the hall at night with her high heels on. she did this routinely, she checks on her children making sure they're asleep before heading back to her own room.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity took off her hair tie, turned off the lamp as she fixed herself on the bed. amity threw the covers on her and closed her eyes as she falls asleep easily.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>the first month of being in the murkwood manor has been something.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>for some reason alador has become violent, mostly towards edric after he sold the trivettes' heirlooms he found in the attic and edric has been like his father as well which is uncharacteristic of him since he's known to be a peaceful kind.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>neither women of the family doesn't know why is this happening, amity and emira are mostly the ones to stop the dispute between two men while their mother remained neutral and is locking herself in her room.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>xander and his sister quitted their jobs, leaving the blights alone with themselves as the sister told them whoever was the last inhabitants of the manor is filled with great anger that could last for centuries and whoever stays here can be influenced by it and bid the blights to leave.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the family dismissed this warning as a story of not wanting to work anymore under them and amity started to think that xander and his sister might be right.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity is back in her room, sitting in her bed with her legs tucked close to her chest as she listens to the shouts of her father and brother somewhere in the manor.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>it's a norm that some of her family members fight but not this long. alador and edric has beem fighting ever since the start of second month and has been spanning longer than three weeks.</i>
</p>
<p>it's unbearable.</p>
<p>
  <i>amity is sick of hearing the shouting. sick of being the one and her sister of breaking up the fights before it quickly escalate into something we regret later on.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>she just wants out of this manor.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity lets out a frustrated scream which turned around to be unheard from the others, she jumped off her bed, went out of the room and stormed down the hall to the stairs.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the shouts are getting louder the more she descends down the stairs, as she got to the ground floor. amity slowly heads her way over to the front door, quietly as she can, planning to leave just for tonight till thus whole thing blows over.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity winces as she hears her father and brother but continues forward till she heard a glass breaking of sorts. she stops for a moment to see a high heeled feet sticking out of the door frame.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>now, amity doesn't know if those feet belonged to her mother or emira but her terror rose as she saw edric appears just behind the feet and looked up at amity.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity started sprinting towards the front door, she swung the heavy doors wide open and bolted out, heading out of the driveway as she just wants to get out of here.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"GET HER!!" amity heard edric yell only making her run faster. her heart dropped as she started to hear heavy, rapid footsteps behind her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity made a mistake of looking over her shoulder. she saw her father speedily catching up behind her with his golden hues filled with nothing but intent of malice. intent of killing.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>as amity turned her head back forward, she can see the gate just a few meters away till a cold hand latched itself onto her neck.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity's eyes widens, she followed the arm and saw it was her mother holding her neck. amity chokes, she thrashes under her hold, she tries to pry it off her but her mother's strength is unmatched from hers.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>amity tries desperately to scream for help but her mother's grip only tightens, making it hard for amity to breath. the air in her lungs quickly leaving as she started to see dark spots in her vision.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>before passing out, amity saw her brother slicing her father's neck with a knife, letting plenteous amounts of blood down to the pavement, painting it. then, edric drove the same knife into his throat making him spit out blood before dropping to the floor. beside his father.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>the last thing amity feels is that cold embrace of the lake. her lungs filling with water, drowning her along with her mother.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it took gus the whole afternoon to explain and get through the many questions everyone has. it is now dark outside and it's surprisingly cold tonight.</p>
<p>eda and lilith took a moment to process things but king is too impatient now. "we need to get out here!" he exclaimed as he can't take it anymore.</p>
<p>"where do you suggest we go huh? there's no one in the world will take us in." eda replied, she stood up and walked up to king.</p>
<p>king frowns, "what don't you understand, eda? those trivettes killed the blights and the havenstars, we are next for fuck sakes!" he resorted back. "we can go with uncle hooty and owlbert. we just need to get out of here!"</p>
<p>willow and gus are watching the two adults argue, they felt a sudden cold presence beside them. they turned their head to look to the side to see that luz is not beside them anymore and instead, is walking out of the room without notice of the adults.</p>
<p>the two looked at each other before springing up from the bed and followed their sister out. "luz, hey what's wrong?" gus asked as he jogs beside luz. he looked into the latina's eyes and his own widens.</p>
<p>luz's once soft brown eyes turn dull. oh no.</p>
<p>"luz, stop!" gus stood in front of luz, placed both of his hands onto her shoulder as he tries to push luz back to the room but luz is more capable and managed to push forward with gus still in front of her. his feet scrapping across the floorboards.</p>
<p>"uh.. willow, help!" gus said. willow wrapped her arms around luz's waist and attempts to pull her back but she was also getting dragged along.</p>
<p>as they've reached the stairs, gus and willow pulled away as they watched luz slowly descend down the stairs and heads for the front door.</p>
<p>they don't know where luz is going but they're going to stop her before it's too late.</p>
<p>back in the room, the three adults are still arguing, not noticing that the kids are gone.</p>
<p>"we can't stay with uncle hooty and owlbert!" lilith adds to her sister.</p>
<p>"then anywhere that is not this manor and-" king stopped himself as he heard screaming from the outside. now that he thinks about it, he noticed that luz, willow and gus are not with them anymore.</p>
<p>the screams sounds like willow and gus calling for help.</p>
<p>"luz."</p>
<p>all three of them quickly rushed out of the room, headed out of the manor and looked around for the kids. "luz?! gus! willow, where are you?!" eda yells, the screaming continues  till a reply is heard.</p>
<p>"OVER HERE!!" it was gus whom responded. king, eda and lilith circled the manor and saw that willow and gus are standing there. they went over to the two, their faces filled with dread, panting as they stare into the horizon.</p>
<p>they stopped when a woman appeared beside luz and continued without them.</p>
<p>"are you two okay? where's luz?" lilith asked as she held both of them. willow points ahead, the sisters looked at each other before eda frowns.</p>
<p>"get the car ready, i'll get luz." eda said before bolting off, ignoring her sister's pleads to come back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>luz felt a hand rest itself on her shoulder, she looked up to her side to see the same woman whom dragged her earlier. belinda trivette.</p>
<p>luz tries to pull herself off but she couldn't. the woman kept a tight hold on luz, when the river came into her vision, she started to panic.</p>
<p>"no, no! let me go! eda!!" luz started punching the woman but just like her kicks, she was unfazed by it and continued to drag her towards the lake.</p>
<p>then, amity appeared in front of her with tears welling up in her eyes. "amity! please, help me!" luz said, relieved to see her then she raised her hand out for amity to reach.</p>
<p>amity sobs, she held out her hand for it graze past luz's. "i'm sorry luz." luz frowns "what do you mean?" she asked. amity shakes her head as she looks away, not wanting to see luz's face when she says it.</p>
<p>"she's going to drown you just like how i died and you'll be stuck here along with the others." amity finally admits. luz's eyes widens, by hearing this news, she started to thrash around again, screaming for her family's name in hopes of someone will respond to her.</p>
<p>"i make it painless, luz." amity said "you just have to let me in." </p>
<p>tears started rolling down luz's cheek and drop down to the grass. "but i don't want to die yet, amity." she said, her voice cracking and slightly rough from her shouting.</p>
<p>then, luz felt the cold lake's water touch her legs and slowly climb up to the rest of her body. eda made it to the lake, her eyes widens as she saw her kid getting dragged into the lake with an unknown woman keeping a leash on her.</p>
<p>"no luz!!" eda attempts to reach for luz, the latina's hand outstretched for eda to grab but it was too late as luz sunk into the cold waters, violent ripples appeared at the surface of the water with multiple bubbles climbing up before popping.</p>
<p>eda didn't hesitate in jumping into the water, the lake was murky and hard to see but she has to find luz before she drowns. adding her soul into the manor, never letting her rest like the others.</p>
<p>luz is trying to kept the remaining air in her lungs last and she stopped moving to not tire herself out. she can barely see anything but she knows that belinda is still holding her as well with amity in front of her.</p>
<p>"luz please! let me in, i don't want to watch you suffer! i'll take the pain instead!!" luz heard amity's voice but it turned muffled to her ear due from the water.</p>
<p>luz can see the bottom, many bones are well preserved down below with many other forgotten things accompanying it. her consciousness is slipping away the longer she stays below water.</p>
<p>she can barely hear the calls of eda, she looked over her shoulder to see eda swimming towards her but something is preventing eda from coming closer to luz.</p>
<p>luz started to feel tired, drowsy like she wants to close her eyes to sleep but her mind is telling her not to as that's the only part of her that hasn't numbed, given up now.</p>
<p>amity couldn't take it anymore. she can't watch anymore people suffer because of the trivettes' unresolved resentment towards each others. it doesn't justify them of possessing bodies to use as punching bags and take their pain out of the possessed.</p>
<p>especially the one person whom she dearly love.   </p>
<p>"it's you. it's me. it's us! taking her isn't just! take me to amend distrust!" amity yells loud enough for her voice to echo throughout the water. loud enough for luz to snap back to reality and loud enough for eda to hear it.</p>
<p>there was silence in the lake. amity waits for the next thing to happen as she kept her eyes on belinda, she sees how there's no defining features the lady of murkwood manor as her face is completely washed away. she is no longer the belinda trivette she was decades ago. along with her husband and son.</p>
<p>then, belinda's hold on luz loosened much to amity's relief. she immediately got in front of her lover, her hands softly touching luz's cheeks.</p>
<p>amity mouthed something only luz can hear before placing her lips onto luz's. to the latina's surprise, amity felt.. warm.</p>
<p>before luz could kiss back, amity was pulled away from her by belinda. letting themselves sink further down the lake, luz reaches out for amity, mouthing her name but she felt something grab her as well.</p>
<p>after a few seconds of quiet. eda resurfaced up in the lake with luz in two. she quickly headed for the shore, tossed luz out first as she coughs out water and slowly rose up.</p>
<p>luz blinked, she looked at eda then at the lake. "amity.." she mutters. then, eda grabbed luz's arm "come on, let's get out of here!" she said and tugged for luz to follow suit with her.</p>
<p>luz ran behind eda as they circled the manor to the front, she saw the pickup truck they used to get here. willow, gus and king are sitting at the back with lilith in the driver's seat, ready to drive off in full speed.</p>
<p>king brought the trunk down, he helped to pull luz up and eda went to the front seat with her sister before shouting "go!!" which lilith doesn't need to be told twice as she kicked the accelerator into max making the kids jolt back.</p>
<p>they all stared at the front of murkwood manor, seeing boscha and matt watching them get farther and farther with a smile on their face. knowing that this family survived by their help.</p>
<p>they will be missed.</p>
<p>luz looked over to the direction of the lake is and remembers the warmth of amity's kiss. she touched her lips, feeling herself heat up despite being soaked.</p>
<p>what amity did was selfless. she forever tied herself down in the manor, letting the trivettes inhabit their manor but they'll never rest along with her. the other blights and the havenstar family are finally free, while amity stays behind.</p>
<p>it's up for the trivettes to whether or not amend their broken bond trust due from the many pressures society pressed on them and the pressures they placed on themselves but know. they'll never leave the murkwood manor.</p>
<p>amity doesn't regret her choice. she is happy that the first person whom she loved dearly lived, she has thought of luz dying in this manor. letting them stay here forever together.</p>
<p>but that's not love. that's possession.</p>
<p>as the pickup truck drove out of the murkwood manor premises. only one thing remained on the two lover's minds.</p>
<p>they'll meet again. in later years or in another life time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>lilith stopped to refuel, king brought himself and the kids slurpee as they try to calm down after whole ordeal was before they all hit the road once again.</p>
<p>luz has been staring at the opposite road for awhile now, a lingering feeling filled her. it saddens her as the last thing luz saw is amity getting dragged down while she getting dragged up.</p>
<p>she misses her.</p>
<p>"i'll miss them." gus was the first to speak. everyone in the back looked at him, luz tore her eyes off the road and took a lonely sip of her slurpee.</p>
<p>"do you think they'll ever rest?" gus asked, neither of them knows. luz doesn't know the sacrifice amity did. "we don't know." willow replied "but," she followed that up.</p>
<p>"i feel like they did."</p>
<p>"i hope so. hey, what did you see down in the lake?" gus looked at luz, she wrapped the towel closer to her as she took another sip of her drink.</p>
<p>"amity getting pulled away from me." luz replied, "i don't know what happened to her till i was pulled up by eda."</p>
<p>there are no other words exchanged after that from the three. the gas station has a familiar luminescent humming along with the crickets in nearby open field in the right. the sky is empty tonight, just a plain canvas wanting to be filled with colors.</p>
<p>"i miss her." luz said. "even though... i don't know much of her being alive but i miss her."</p>
<p>willow and gus understood luz, neither of them know of the ghosts they've talked and spent time with when they were alive but they've formed a bond with them and gravely missed them now that they're really gone.</p>
<p>"hey," gus wants to lift up the mood of his siblings. "10 years." willow and luz looked at each others, not knowing that gus meant by that. he gladly saw their confusion.</p>
<p>"10 years, we'll return to the murkwood manor. we'll visit them and tell them what we've been doing in that time, ghosts can get pretty lonely too you know." gus said, then he placed his cup of slurpee in the middle. gesturing for a toast.</p>
<p>"fine, as long as those unfavourable things don't happen again." willow said, she tapped her own cup against gus now they all looked at luz who hasn't joined in their toast.</p>
<p>luz softly smiles "10 years and we'll return for them." she said as she added her cup into the toast. they said their cheers and slurped their drink which ended with a brain freeze.</p>
<p>the last thing amity said to luz was; <i>"i love you."</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10 years has passed. luz has found herself back in the murkwood manor with a bouquet of flowers in hand, she's the first one whom got here as willow and gus are on their way.</p>
<p>the manor hasn't been sold to anyone for the past decade. wonder why.</p>
<p>luz isn't going to enter the manor as the only destination in mind is the lake. but she had to guess that the entire place is riddled with dusts and termites chipping away the delicate wood from the late of management.</p>
<p>she circled around back, seeing the small round table with it's chairs they left years ago now is stuck in the ground with weeds clinging on it's legs.</p>
<p>the greenhouse in completely overgrown. tendrils of green wrapped the entire thing with it's glasses broken. the entire lawn us overgrown as well, good thing luz was wearing pants.</p>
<p>as she heads for the lake. the memories of the night started to resurface, the feeling of belinda's hand burning on her shoulder just like her leg which was healed when they drove out of the manor.</p>
<p>luz stopped in front of the shores of the lake, seeing a small cloud of fog surrounding the waters as it is a little cold today.</p>
<p>"hey amity. how are you doing? i hope well, um.. i bought you this." luz said, she placed the flowers. forget me nots. near the water, it's petals slightly touching it.</p>
<p>"i don't really know what's your favorite so," luz shrugs, she sat down and stared at the lake. "alot had happened for the past years. did you know we pulled a heist?" luz snickers "i'll eleborate on that when willow and gus gets here."</p>
<p>"while we're waiting, i just wanna say.. i missed you amity." luz said "i think about you everyday. i just.. want to see you again, i asked alot people about you and their response is almost identical. they say you're cold, bitchy and distant which isn't true!"</p>
<p>"you're better than those. they don't know what they're talking about.." luz slowly drooped her head down.</p>
<p>"so i-" when she lifts her head up, luz softly gasped as she saw someone across the lake. she stood up to fully see and it's amity.</p>
<p>it's amity. she's on the other side with the biggest smile on her lips, she's still the same girl the last time she saw her. she gave luz a wave as luz stares in awe and a smile tugged itself on her lips.</p>
<p>then, she remembers what amity told her. a single tear escaped from luz's eyes as she finally said it back to her. those three words are the purest and most genuine when it comes on either of their mouths as it is true from the heart. their love can surpass the living and the dead.</p>
<p>"i love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>spare me as this is my first horror fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>